


软肋

by Knott



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟一手抱着纸袋，出版社的校样提在另一只手上，登上楼梯。纸袋边沿挡住了视线，他不得不放慢步子，每上几级便停下来调整一下姿势，否则袋子里的东西便会顺着楼梯滚下去。他能听到袋子随着他的脚步发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，那里面有瓶酒，因为他今晚要到尤金娜和唐的家去做客。亚瑟上周才搬过来。尤金娜和唐是他的邻居，他们对他很好奇，想知道像他这种收入的人为什么要搬到这个街区过活，他们注意到了他手上的戒指。亚瑟不得已只好告诉他们，他离婚了。这其实算某种程度上的真话，本意是堵住他们的嘴，但尤金娜马上对他大表同情，唐连声责怪自己，随后这对夫妻邀请他去共进晚餐。亚瑟不知如何推辞，他辞掉上一份工作，搬到这里来，并不打算吸引任何人注意，但他好像刚刚做了相反的事情。他确实还戴着那只结婚戒指，三个月了，那只是出于习惯而已。

他走上楼梯的最后一级，停下来喘口气。幸好，唐不在楼道里，亚瑟实在不想停下来和他聊天，也不想听他抱怨自己的妻子。亚瑟穿过走廊来到门口，把校样随意搁在左手的纸袋上，腾出一只手去掏钥匙。那叠稿纸的重量压垮了袋子，突然，他的身体朝左侧倾斜，他马上伸手去抓稿纸，却忘了手上的杂货袋，几只橙子掉了下来，滚进楼道里，半盎司的芝士冲破纸袋掉在了他脚下，这本来是给尤金娜的。亚瑟颇为狼狈地蹲下身，一只手撑在膝盖上，先把幸存的那瓶酒从臂弯里取出来放在地上，将稿纸整理成一叠，用酒瓶把它压住，他看了眼破了个大洞的纸袋，对自己摇摇头。他脱下外套，把它翻过来，权做袋子，将橙子往里放，就在他低着头专心致志做这件事时，有人来到他跟前，弯下腰，把一个滚落的橙子递给他。

亚瑟不怎么在意地说声谢谢，没有抬起头。他正欲从对方手里接过橙子，那人却没有松手。

亚瑟不解抬头，看到了一个他从未料想到会再看到的人：他的叔叔左手提着一个行李箱，右手握着那只橙子，正低头看着他。亚瑟皱起眉头，立刻将手抽回，同时站起来，像对待陌生人一般，迅速拉开与此人的距离。沃蒂根露出个微笑，站在原地没动，亚瑟冷眼将他上下打量了一番。沃蒂根虽然面色如常，甚至面带笑意，但他的头发却很蓬乱，胡子只是勉强剃过，下巴上全是细小的伤口。亚瑟这样打量他时，他的嘴唇绷得很紧，无论如何尽力掩饰也掩盖不了身上散发出的疲惫气息。他的肩膀耷拉着，眼角细微的皱纹在他眯起眼睛看向亚瑟时显露出来，然而亚瑟却没有理会这些。他的目光聚焦在沃蒂根提着行李箱的那只胳膊上，注意到亚瑟的目光，沃蒂根把那只手向后不动声色地挪了挪。虽然藏在袖子里，亚瑟还是能看出，顺着袖口滴下来的是血，血凝聚成小洼，将沃蒂根的掌心染红了一片，在他们身后的走廊留下了一道暗红的痕迹。亚瑟别开视线，不再去看，他绕过沃蒂根，掏出钥匙开门，钥匙刚插入锁孔里转了一圈，沃蒂根无声无息地跟过来，脚步轻盈地在亚瑟身后站住了脚。

“这次又是什么？”亚瑟听到自己的声音，苦涩而沙哑，甚至有些冷酷。

“我只是，”沃蒂根说，“需要一个暂时歇脚的地方。”

上次你也是这么说的，亚瑟漠然想道，但没有把这话说出来。他脑子里的想法仿佛无数个无法协调转动的细小齿轮，以不同的速度向前或向后转着。他知道，不能让沃蒂根继续这样站在走廊上，他的叔叔可以就这么在外头等上一夜，他过去不是没有这样做过。尤金娜和唐们会问太多的问题。

亚瑟把门打开，换上拖鞋，将刚才脱下来的外套解开，橙子落到餐桌上，他把外套挂好，转身去听电话留言。沃蒂根跟在他身后，从仍然开着的公寓门进来了，一进门，他那原本轻松自在的样子就变了，他踉跄了几步，手里的行李箱落在地上，但他没有去管，而是似乎难以忍受地低声咳嗽着，咬牙忍耐着什么，额头渗出颗颗汗珠。过了一阵，沃蒂根才转身关门，这个简单的举动花了他好几分钟，亚瑟全不理会。门关好以后，沃蒂根在门边拖延了一会，亚瑟看不见他人。过了一会，他父亲的兄弟出现在起居室里，带着亚瑟漏下的那瓶酒和出版社的校样，他把这些东西一样一样在亚瑟眼皮底下放好，动作过于殷勤和小心，甚至有种急于讨好的味道，反而显得笨拙。他那只受伤的胳膊软绵绵地垂在身侧，只有一只手能够活动，他自己却好像全不在意。沃蒂根跛着步子去开冰箱门，背挺得笔直，亚瑟也不去阻止他，待他把一切东西放好以后，也许是室内灯光的作用，亚瑟才看见他的唇上都是细小的划破了的口子，像在沙漠里待久了似的。头发打着结，身上散发着酸臭的汗味，混合着血迹，他呼吸的样子像在极力忍耐着某种侮辱。汗水积聚的眉毛下面，眼睛里有种不自然的警惕，只走了几步，身上的衬衫已被汗水湿透，眼眶下是浓重的黑影，仿佛很长日子没有睡好了。他看人的样子令亚瑟本能地感到寒毛直竖，却又依稀生出某种像是怜悯的感情。

他制止住自己。告诉自己这都是沃蒂根的圈套。亚瑟坐在沙发里，假装对手头报纸上的新闻很感兴趣，把报纸抬起来遮住眼睛。沃蒂根踱进浴室磨蹭了一会，亚瑟听见水龙头打开和关上的声音，隐忍而低沉的呻吟声。沃蒂根再次走出来时，脸上是云淡风轻的笑容，那件染血的衬衫不见了，落魄旅客的装束也不见了，他只随便裹着件睡袍，带子没有系上，头发上散落着水珠。他走到亚瑟跟前，像某种刻意讨好他，任他处置的宠物。亚瑟知道他在等自己过问发生了什么，但他是不会问的，沃蒂根这样不打招呼地出现，让亚瑟收拾残局不是第一次了，亚瑟光是听到他的脚步声，便感到乏力和抵触从胸口上升，顶在他的喉咙口。

“你要什么？”沃蒂根柔和地问道，似乎这是他自己的家，亚瑟才是客人。

“啤酒，”亚瑟压制住怒气，“不，我不要冰箱里有的，我要两个街区外那家超市买到的。”

他抬起头，挑衅一般越过报纸望向自己的叔叔。沃蒂根在他的视线下有点讪讪的，他毫无异议地走到衣物架前，取下亚瑟的外套，在亚瑟的严厉视线下套上，他那逆来顺受的样子让亚瑟愈发不快，他强迫自己对沃蒂根艰难的动作视而不见，告诉自己这全是他自作自受。亚瑟将背部靠上沙发，重新埋头盯着报上的标题，直到他听到一声呛住一样的呼吸声，听起来像醉酒的人发出的一声咕哝，亚瑟放下报纸，从沙发上一跃而起，已经晚了。沃蒂根倒在那里，全无知觉，一只胳膊从亚瑟的大衣下面伸出来，像是一个与躯体毫无干系的部件，一点也不协调地蜷缩在那里。他的眼皮紧闭着，嘴唇哆嗦，太阳穴周围的皮肤松弛开来，这让他的面孔掠过某种病态的阴影。亚瑟想过不顾而去，但最终还是叹了口气，过去扶起了沃蒂根，拂开外套，亚瑟第一件事便是查看沃蒂根竭力掩饰的伤口：看起来像是中了弹，但子弹已经被处理过了，亚瑟解开沃蒂根身上的睡袍，神色复杂地凝视着沃蒂根身上那些刑讯留下的伤口，有的已经愈合，有的却还是新鲜的，这能够解释沃蒂根细小的颤抖，和他眼睛里的警惕。

亚瑟报复般地将手覆盖在一处伤口上，施加力度，沃蒂根马上无意识地皱紧了眉头。

他骂了一句，抽开手，站起来，他再次回来时，拿着药箱和一瓶威士忌。

 

沃蒂根醒来时没有见到亚瑟。他从床上下来花了一点时间，等虚弱的小腿在地板上站住，才勉强站起来，但还是得抓住距离自己最近的一样东西他才能走上两步。他扶着墙一步一步来到了厨房，感觉好一些了以后，他松开手，靠自己身体的力量站着，一开始有些摇摇晃晃，晕眩过去以后总算好些了。沃蒂根给自己倒了杯水，靠在水槽边小口喝着，一面冷眼打量着冰箱贴下的照片：尤瑟和伊戈瑞恩抱着亚瑟的照片，还有亚瑟和女友的合照。

沃蒂根小心地吞咽，清凉的水抚慰了喉咙：他觉得那里还残留着伤口，这几天恐怕只能吃流质的食物。他迟钝地，略带漠不关心地估量着自己身体的损伤情况，但亚瑟的照片干扰了思路。

他和亚瑟之间一直不太正常。沃蒂根知道亚瑟把尤瑟的死算在自己头上，因此对他总有某种压抑的仇恨心理。沃蒂根有时也问自己，是否把他和亚瑟之间的这种关系算作某种扭曲的补偿，但他根本没有为尤瑟的死感到过片刻内疚，又何谈补偿呢？他很快就否定了这个想法。他自己都忘了他和亚瑟之间的这种病态关系从什么时候开始的了，有时候，亚瑟会短暂在性命攸关的时刻闪现在他的脑海里，但其余时候他很少想到亚瑟，除了走投无路，无处可去的时候，但即便那些时候，来找亚瑟也是最后的选择，因为他知道亚瑟对这种留宿索要的报酬是什么。沃蒂根总是知道这个，连亚瑟自己都未必知道的东西：这从来不是免费的。

尽管如此，在一间散发着咖啡和食物的香气的屋子里待上几天的诱惑还是太大了，沃蒂根每次都难以抵抗这种诱惑：亚瑟的住处和他待过的那些地方简直是天壤之别。他在任务里待过的那些地方全都声名狼藉，难以启齿，很难算得上舒适，在每一处他都急于逃命，只记得最近的医院在哪，可能的逃生出口在什么地方。这次如果不是中了枪，他本来可以拿到那笔赏金的——他已经干净利落地把目标杀了，没想到这是个陷阱——他一无所有，被抓住后折磨了一整夜。那时候，他想到了亚瑟，他的侄子。

沃蒂根结束回忆，将水杯放下来，他一向不喜欢做太多的思考。他缓慢地挪动步子，像恢复知觉的水蛭一样走出厨房，穿过客厅。他停下脚步，望着眼前的两扇门：一扇是自己的卧室，另外一扇通往亚瑟的卧室，沃蒂根顿住脚步，望着这两扇门，似乎以前从未见过它们似的。他垂着头不知在想什么。过了一会，他把脚从拖鞋里抽出来，将鞋子并在一起拿起来，轻轻放到自己的卧室门口，赤着脚走向另一个房间。亚瑟的房门没锁。

沃蒂根走到亚瑟的床边坐下，听对方的呼吸声。他既没有动，也没有叫醒亚瑟。过了一会，亚瑟在黑暗中睁开眼睛，凝视着他，沃蒂根中枪的那只胳膊依然无力地垂在身体一侧，他的嘴唇在亚瑟的视线下分开，像是想说什么。亚瑟盯着他，像盯着某种令人无计可施的昆虫或是某种威胁，沃蒂根抬了抬肩膀，亚瑟没有理会。片刻后，沃蒂根的视线落到亚瑟的嘴唇上，亚瑟的呼吸变得粗重，好像意识到沃蒂根在做什么。在床单上，亚瑟捏紧了拳头。

大约过了一分钟，沃蒂根轻巧地站起来，好像身体根本没有重量，好像刚才那个在厨房里踉跄着连走一步都吃力的人不是他似的。他仍旧赤着脚，如同完全没注意到亚瑟钉在他背上炽热的视线一般，走向他刚才进来的那扇门。他加重了原本轻微的跛脚，使得那在亚瑟看来更像是装出来的。他挪动时所发出的声音被房间里的地毯吸收了，一点响动也没留下。

沃蒂根转动门把，但他的手已经被另一只手按住了。他松开门把手，那只比他强壮得多的手转而掐住了他的胳膊，一个胜利的微笑在受伤而虚弱的杀手脸上出现，随即像雨滴汇入河流一般消失。亚瑟的手捏在他的胳膊上，像把烧红了的钳子，既不动弹，也不说话，沃蒂根尝试动了一下，马上收到了声音嘶哑低沉的警告。亚瑟的手转而掐在他的喉咙上，直到他动弹不得，全身因为甜蜜的驯服和渴望而疼痛起来，整个人瘫软下去。亚瑟将他抵在门上，动作也许比亚瑟自己愿意承认的要粗暴和不流情面得多。沃蒂根抬起膝盖，赤裸的脚踝勾住亚瑟的小腿，来回摩挲。身上的伤让他的每一根骨头都尖叫着抗议，但他根据经验知道这一切都是值得的。

“你猜对了，”沃蒂根在亚瑟耳边呢喃，“我恐怕是得对你父亲的死负责。”

他还想幸灾乐祸地补充一句：装作一个有正常职业的人，而不是杀手家族的继承人，这对你来说怎么样？你的女友——我忘了，你们结婚了——是否因此留在了你身边，亚瑟？

“闭上嘴，干点别的，”亚瑟的回答颇为粗鲁，“你知道留宿的代价。”


	2. Chapter 2

地毯上响起一阵快速交替的摩擦声，随后是轻缓而低沉的布料窸窣。一片沉寂持续了很长时间，间或夹杂着几声闷哼，慢慢演变成激越的呻吟，终归于寂静。地毯上的影子不断变化着，看起来像两个人处在搏斗当中，很难通过这些影子和投在墙上的影子确切判断房间里正在发生一件什么样的事。亚瑟一直听到一种粗哑而克制着的呼吸声，随即意识到那正是他自己的喘息声。他甚至感觉不到自己在正常呼吸，这俨然像少年时学潜水的经历，没入水中坠落，丧失理智，依靠本能，让水淹没一切，再快速地抬头浮出水面，如此反复数次。这正是他在面对沃蒂根时发生的事情：他的愤怒跳动得就像另一个心脏，而他对此人的仇恨赋予了他一个新的人格。沃蒂根的眼睛似乎能看透他的心中所想，他的嘴边残留一抹扭曲的笑意。

在完全坠入肉体关系以前，他们彼此摸索了好几分钟。亚瑟上一次和一个人这么接近还是大半年前，现在他对一具任他处置的躯体感到很陌生。和沃蒂根发生的这类纠葛他一直没有算入性的范围：和自己的女友的才属于性，眼下这个，更类似于某种亚瑟不愿意承认的饲养。沃蒂根在他的双臂范围之内，距离很近，几乎和他贴在一起，亚瑟的手触碰到这个男人光裸的手腕。在那几分钟内，这是亚瑟意识内唯一的活物：沃蒂根那缓慢，飘忽不定的脉搏。沃蒂根的膝盖被他钉在门上，刮蹭着门板，有那么一会儿，亚瑟感觉到那只手——沃蒂根没受伤的手——悄然无声地向后挪，寻找着他的拳头。亚瑟悚然惊醒，这人的手会裹住他的拳头，仿佛那是一个需要被小心保护的物件，然后将他的拳头带往沃蒂根需要的地方，似乎亚瑟不过一只迷了路需要被带领的老虎崽儿。这个熟悉的举动让亚瑟忆起了沃蒂根的身体，忆起了他是和谁在一起，以及他们上几次是如何结束的：为此，他不再小心翼翼。

为了避免沃蒂根的刻意引导，亚瑟扣住他肩膀将他翻了个身，他的叔叔背部重重撞在门板上，站在他面前，肩膀放松地耷拉下去，伴随呼吸起伏。亚瑟甚至还没有碰他，他身上那件蓝色的睡袍便已七零八落。沃蒂根抬手扯了扯被拽开的领口，不着痕迹地遮住一次任务留下的特别丑陋的伤口，亚瑟故意与他作对般捉住他手，拽住睡袍领子随意一扯，丝绸布料落到了脚踝处，露出沃蒂根胸前被烧伤的那片皮肤。虽然历经几次手术，看起来仍然触目惊心，那是沃蒂根不愿提起的一次任务留下的——导致亚瑟失去父亲的那次任务。沃蒂根避开亚瑟去碰那片伤疤的手，抿唇朝旁退开一步。他们有片刻就这么隔开一段距离对峙着，彼此的眼睛里都是崭新，全然的蔑视，亚瑟浑身肌肉绷得很紧，这个夜晚很有可能就此化为两人互不瞅睬的那些夜晚中的一个，直到沃蒂根悠然地，如同计算好地一般吐出一口气。

亚瑟的视线聚焦到沃蒂根脸上，仿佛这是他第一次看到这个人似的。在他看来，沃蒂根在朝他冷笑，朝这个夜晚冷笑，他好像比亚瑟更能明白为什么这个夜晚非得如此，那些自私的小盘算让他的眼睛变得更亮，也更骇人了。亚瑟越想揍他一顿，便越想干他，这种矛盾之处让他厌恶地咂了咂嘴唇，像尝到了什么不好的味道似的。沃蒂根走近半步，几乎算是挨在他身上了，他抬起那只不太利索的手，撕扯着要脱去亚瑟的T恤。亚瑟呻吟起来，故意大声又很俗气，有意让沃蒂根难堪。这种服务实际上算不上什么优待。沃蒂根唯一能动弹的手让他用不上什么力，他的上半身老是撞进亚瑟怀里，汗涔涔的，一只手却像蛇一般钻进他的T恤里，挑逗般蠕动着指节。亚瑟最终再也无法忍受似的扣住那只手，拽向自己，沃蒂根嗫嚅了几句，伏在他怀里再也不动了，亚瑟碰到他后腰时，他轻轻地发抖，但没抬起头来。

亚瑟只要一低头，便能看见沃蒂根脸上的表情。那会让他以为这个男人竟然具有一个弱点。

亚瑟托住沃蒂根的腰，将他抱了起来。沃蒂根的两条腿马上缠上他的腰间，害怕亚瑟把他摔下去似的缠紧了，这令亚瑟很想奚落他两句，要不是贴在腰上的腿让他分心的话，他恐怕还会说出更恶毒的话来。沃蒂根的身体在他怀里滑落了一点，头颅伴随亚瑟走向床的节奏垂落，这令亚瑟想起他童年的时候，曾经见过尤瑟这样半抱半拽，将任务回来的沃蒂根送进自己的房间，关上门以后，尤瑟便去安慰亚瑟的母亲，向她发誓这是最后一次，下次沃蒂根找上门的时候，尤瑟再也不会开门——但亚瑟和母亲都知道他永远会食言，仅仅因为沃蒂根是他的弟弟。不管沃蒂根此刻装出多么无害，亚瑟松开胳膊，把他扔到床上时，他利落地翻了个身，立刻开口抱怨。亚瑟一定弄疼了他，他是有意的，当沃蒂根终于愿意开口时，他傲慢的态度仍然掩盖不了急促的口吻和暗哑失焦的目光。亚瑟一定伤到了他，他对这点很满意。

“看得出来，”沃蒂根的声音尖刻无礼，“你的技术退步了不少。”

“你很快就会知道了。”亚瑟告诉他。

沃蒂根抬起眉毛，装出个惊讶的表情。亚瑟懒得陪他玩这个游戏，拉开抽屉找保险套。房间里仍然一片漆黑，刚才一片混乱两人纠缠时，亚瑟把灯打开，墙面和地毯上短暂出现了那些影子，但在跌跌撞撞的过程中，有人将台灯撞倒了，亚瑟宁愿推测那是沃蒂根——他总不喜欢别人看见他做爱时的样子，而且他做一切事情都不是随机的，尽管第一次见他的人很可能被他迷惑住。亚瑟没有摸到他要找的东西，反而摸到了一把枪，几个备用弹夹和一个打火机，沃蒂根懒懒说“我的”，亚瑟被灼伤般抽回手，沃蒂根仰头靠在枕头上，脸上的表情似笑非笑。亚瑟一阵反感，本已熄灭的苦涩再次重燃，在沃蒂根的视线在他脸上徘徊时达到顶峰，有那么一瞬间亚瑟不确定沃蒂根是不是在有意激怒他，他只是觉得刚才那个自己可笑。善待这个恶毒的人——哪怕只是为了自己的缘故——是亚瑟听说过的最好笑的事：他该下地狱。

沃蒂根自己欠起身，被亚瑟推倒在床单上。他又试了一次，亚瑟又再推了他一下，似乎这是某种两人默认的游戏，而且可以无止境地重复下去。沃蒂根一向很容易屈服，因为他害怕疼痛而且并不是什么硬骨头，亚瑟掐住他的肩膀，拇指顶在气管上一压，他便如同毫无重量一般倒在床单上，在瑟缩中挣扎着试图恢复呼吸几分钟。他的嘴唇因此慢慢红润起来，脸颊也出现了病态的潮红，他的呼吸声慢慢流露出了恳求的味道。亚瑟并不理会，他的头脑不去理解他自己此时的举动，理智被他推到了一边，推得远远离开了这个房间，他只知道自己压制住了沃蒂根的反抗。

沃蒂根最后一次尝试，亚瑟屈起手肘顶在他的喉咙上，慢慢逼他倒下，沃蒂根闭上眼，身体渐渐，一寸寸放松下来，小腿贴上床单，脚踝痉挛般伸直了，他的手臂垂到身侧，被亚瑟碰触到的部分柔软得简直难以置信。亚瑟等了片刻，等到他真正地屈从，颧骨两侧的潮红更甚，沃蒂根在调整着呼吸，他的阴茎渐渐抬头。亚瑟知道这个时刻过去以后，他可以对这个人做任何事情，甚至那些他平时恐怕都不会对妓女做的事情，他都不会还手，他们的身体往往从这时起才真正契合——丢掉任何他们灵魂上还存在的遮羞布，忘掉那种他们走出这个房间后不会对别人做的事——沃蒂根坠倒在床单上，仿佛某种尘埃落地的宣言，亚瑟欺身压了上去。

 

他很渴。

他挣扎了几次，想要找到水，但亚瑟只是把他拖回自己身下，重新钳制在床单上，仿佛打定主意不让他喝到水，仿佛沃蒂根成了他的战俘——倒不是说最后这个词不会让他兴奋起来。

过去这几个小时发生的事情他宁愿不去回顾，亚瑟把他压在床上，舔他，咬他，吸他，用称得上是暴力的力气将他摔回床上，阻止他哪怕遵循自己的意志动一动。沃蒂根像个疯子那样呻吟着，用还能动的那只手或是脚踝将亚瑟拉近，因为身上即将留下的淤青而兴奋得近乎疼痛，甜蜜的充实感冲刷着他的全身。这当然不正常，而且濒临可怕的范围了。考虑到如果换成另外一个人，沃蒂根绝不会允许他这么对待自己，更有可能的是他会在落到对方如此对待自己的地步前先拧断对方的手指。他不是个受虐狂，但亚瑟知道该怎么对待他，他的残酷恰到好处，而且无耻，事后他会一幅不负责任的无辜样子，似乎把沃蒂根压在床单上狠狠地吻咬他受过伤的部位，将舌头残忍地抵在他阴茎上却不让他高潮的人不是自己似的。他明知道沃蒂根最恨他这样——被人亲吻——他偏要这样做，他还吻的都是沃蒂根宁愿忘掉的那些伤痕，那些尤瑟要是还活着沃蒂根绝不会让他看到的印记。他得在良心上保护这个哥哥，因为在尤瑟的观念里，世界太完善和美好了，不会有恶，哪怕到死的那一天他也不愿意相信自己的弟弟和这种恶有任何关联。想到这里，沃蒂根不禁低头一笑：幸亏亚瑟不需要这种保护。

亚瑟甚至看不起这种保护。打从沃蒂根第一次不请自来，亚瑟已经搬过两次家了，但沃蒂根总能找到他。每一次，他都设身处地地问自己，如果他是亚瑟，为了躲避沃蒂根这样的人，他会去哪。毫无疑问，这件事证明他们俩骨子里确实很像，但沃蒂根是不会告诉亚瑟这个的。

他这样分心时，亚瑟正在第二次把他逼到高潮的边沿。他的眼眶干着，手指陷入了亚瑟的背肌里，已经把那里的皮肤划破了，他控制不住。亚瑟按紧他时，沃蒂根的鼻翼快速翕动，像忘了怎么换气似的，他感到膝盖下方很虚弱，然而小腹却被人放了把火，喉咙深处火烧火燎的。他的腿无力地搭在亚瑟腰间，只是很勉强地伴随对方的节奏挂在那里，亚瑟每次干进来，他的腿肚便胆怯地擦过对方的腰。这种示弱的举动却使得亚瑟愈发发狠，他的阴茎把沃蒂根填得满满当当，他操着沃蒂根时既不与他目光交流，也不会顾虑他的感受，第一次时，沃蒂根还能借此刷些小把戏，比如悄悄抬起臀部，让亚瑟压低身子时自己的阴茎头部能擦过对方的小腹，得到些许抚慰，比如狡诈地收紧臀部和大腿，让亚瑟在一连串咒骂声中早些缴械。但这场惩罚般的性爱马拉松已经耗费了他太多的精力，他无法再去伪装自己了，一些本色流露了出来：亚瑟每次咬他的喉咙时，他便会绞得太紧，让亚瑟难以自抑地喘息出声，抬起手掌打他的屁股。拍打的动作越是侮辱人，他便变得越是任由攫取，他也越硬得厉害。他不知道亚瑟是否发现了他这个弱点，但亚瑟操他的节奏突然慢了下来。

沃蒂根睁开眼睛，平静地看着亚瑟，他呼吸的节奏没变，眼神依旧锐利，身体的放松看似只是个假象。亚瑟将他抬起来，翻了个身，沃蒂根暗自期盼亚瑟不会注意到他的脚尖正难耐地摩擦着床单，想要释放，他的阴茎在床单上拽出一道湿痕。有那么片刻他的头脑里空空如也，只剩下亚瑟看他的目光和对水的渴望。炽热燃烧的欲望抹掉了他这个侄子的其他表情，让他的眼睛蓝得惊人。他胸膛上的汗水染在了沃蒂根的背部，令沃蒂根浑身发热。亚瑟停止摆动腰部，在他体内硬着，这比刚才更不舒服，沃蒂根听到亚瑟的呼吸声，炽热而粗重，扑打在他耳边，亚瑟的手环抱住他的腰，但仍然一动不动。沃蒂根被他逼出一声哽咽，仿佛亚瑟的举动伤了他似的，他试着抬起身，在有限的范围内挣扎：他的手肘满是汗水，在床单上打滑。他觉得自己几乎是在爬行了，事实上他没爬出多远，亚瑟的手臂将他拖了回来，拽向自己。

“水。”沃蒂根哑着嗓子说，不愿去想自己的声音变得像另一个人，有着淡淡的调情味道。

“呣。”亚瑟贴着他的胸腔震动了一下，听起来不算是句回答。沃蒂根忍耐地闭了闭眼睛。

亚瑟在他背后起身，打量了他一会。沃蒂根没回头，他有意维持着原本的姿势，虽然在亚瑟从他体内抽出那仍硬着的阴茎时双腿打着颤，但他仍没回头。过了一会，他听到亚瑟起身下床，走出房间。沃蒂根额头抵在枕头上，将身体支起来一点，不去理会不住磕在一起的，有细小抖颤的牙齿。当他的膝盖好不容易把自己撑起来一点以后，他伸手去碰今晚一直没被眷顾过的自己的欲望。他的手握住自己的阴茎时沃蒂根哆嗦了一下，好像他的身体不认识自己的手了似的，亚瑟离开的片刻，他低着头给自己手淫，动作又猛又快，眼睑下方视野所及陷入一片黑暗里，目的是要射出来。他受伤的那只胳膊抗议着，伤口想必又渗血了，沃蒂根有种残虐的快意。亚瑟的脚步声在房门口响起时，他也的确射了出来，厚厚一片精液洒在了他的腿间，有一些落在了床单和枕头上。终于高潮以后，沃蒂根的膝盖软下去，倒在了自己的精液里，亚瑟慢腾腾踱到床边，无动于衷地看着他，好像他这种人做出什么举动都不奇怪。

沃蒂根等着。亚瑟也许会就此把他扔下，出门去找别人，他过去不是没有这么做过。但他在黑暗中俯卧着，试图平息滚烫的额头和脸颊的时候，一只手放在了他的肩胛骨中间，缓慢抚过他的整个背部，沃蒂根屏住了呼吸。紧接着这种事又再发生了一次，他发现自己的背部竟然弓向这只手——这是亚瑟第一次作出类似于爱抚的举动，沃蒂根的感觉却像是被人割了喉咙似的：血要稍后才流出来，最先抵达的是震惊，震惊让他瘫痪了似的无法动弹。亚瑟放开手，走向电灯开关，拧开了灯，沃蒂根的头立刻痛起来。若隐若现，一些审讯的画面在他脑海里变得鲜活——他不喜欢灯。他吃力地翻过身，胸膛没有沾有自己的精液般，望向他的侄子。

亚瑟站在那里，手里端着杯冰水——沃蒂根知道他要干什么了，一抹笑容隐去在他脸上。

他和亚瑟之间的区别是，他不否认自己是个杂种。

沃蒂根决定陪亚瑟玩完这个游戏。

他把手伸向杯子，亚瑟打掉他的手。沃蒂根望向他时，亚瑟脸上面无表情，似乎刚才格开沃蒂根的手的人不是他。沃蒂根再做了一次尝试，这一次，连带半个身子从床上抬起来，他差点就碰到水杯了，亚瑟再次后退了一步。干渴让沃蒂根的肩膀都拧绞起来，他觉得干涸的精液贴在大腿皮肤上，让他看起来既下流又可笑，他体会到亚瑟的意图后，不再试图去拿杯子，而是竭力抬起不听使唤的腿，要从床上下来，他失去平衡歪倒在了地毯上，在亚瑟脚边。亚瑟蹲下来，将他扶到床上，固定在自己怀里。他在沃蒂根屁股上拍了一掌，力度不大，无声催促着什么。沃蒂根抿起嘴唇，半张脸陷在阴影里仿佛在想什么，过了一会，他缓缓抬起身体，将亚瑟的阴茎纳入自己的体内，他的屁股将亚瑟的性器吃进去时，他颇为自怜地低头看了看大腿两侧磨出的红痕，还伸手摸了摸被撑开的地方。“你都要把我操烂了。”他告诉亚瑟。

“要水的可是你，叔叔。”亚瑟对他说。他的拇指碾在沃蒂根的下唇，来回碾着，沃蒂根别过头，他知道这不过是亚瑟另一种逼迫。他抬起身体，用正确的角度碾压亚瑟的阴茎，亚瑟的手指离开，片刻后回来了，这次沾了几滴冰水，刺入他的口腔里，沃蒂根如饥似渴地吞咽着。他们维持着这种你来我往，沃蒂根引导亚瑟干着自己，每次他能得到少量的水，和亚瑟片刻失去焦距的目光——只有在亚瑟露出这种视线看着他时，沃蒂根忘了自己是个怪物。

亚瑟射在他的体内。

射了很多，沃蒂根用手蘸了些精液，送入自己嘴唇里。亚瑟厌恶至极地看着他。

沃蒂根笑了起来，短促，沙哑的笑。

他倒向亚瑟，失去了意识。

 

他再次醒来时，在他自己的房间里，因为亚瑟是无论如何也不会允许自己与他待在一个房间的。沃蒂根支起上身，看到床头柜上压着一枚备用钥匙和一杯牛奶，他再望向椅子，干净衬衫和裤子挂在上面，是他的尺码。沃蒂根收回视线，落在那瓶牛奶上，如果这是亚瑟的计策，那么沃蒂根可不会这么容易被他击倒——亚瑟知道沃蒂根最讨厌这玩意。

他从床上起来，乖觉地端起那个玻璃瓶，撕掉封口，小口吞咽。仿佛某种机械式的运动，沃蒂根强迫自己把一瓶牛奶都吞了下去，分开嘴唇，喝一口，咽下去，再从头重复一遍。

他把空了的牛奶瓶放在柜子上，手写了一张谢谢的字条压在下面。沃蒂根站起来时，本来已经把牛奶忘在了脑后，但空着的瓶子蹭到了他的手肘，他低下头，瓶底剩余几滴白色的液体勾起了昨晚的回忆，勾起了他待过的那场审讯，那些暴徒对他做过的事情。一阵反胃感袭来得毫无预兆，沃蒂根还没来得及套上拖鞋或是穿上点衣服，便已冲进浴室里对着镜子呕吐，他把胃都吐空了，才关上水龙头回到房间里。亚瑟不在，这地方显得空旷，沃蒂根绷着脸在客厅里踱步，试着脚下的每一个地方，有时挪开沙发，有时挪开画框，终于，他在一个地方停下来。他蹲下来，不理自己的胃部在抗议，挪开那块地砖，再把地板掀开。他看见了一个藏东西的暗格，里面是一个箱子。沃蒂根暗笑，不管亚瑟如何改行，他还是潘德拉贡家族的人。他伸手去碰箱子，电话响了起来。

亚瑟的声音。紧绷而有隐忍的怒意，像每次亚瑟发现他们上了床以后一样。“别碰我的东西。”

“你也早啊，亚瑟。”沃蒂根说。


	3. Chapter 3

亚瑟进门的时候，沃蒂根偏着头不知在想什么。室内光线不足，只能看见家具的大致轮廓。晚风吹来，窗帘拂起又落下，沃蒂根却安然不动，如同嵌入到了寂静当中。亚瑟呼吸到夜晚那种清凉通爽的空气，才意识到沃蒂根把所有的窗子都打开了。时间还不是很晚，但有这个人在，亚瑟总有种夜晚会在这间屋子里长久驻足的错觉。亚瑟关上门，沃蒂根受过伤的那只胳膊抽动了一下，醒了。他回头望着亚瑟所在的方向，飞快地审视着门，墙壁和出口。

亚瑟迟钝地想到，刚才关门的声音一定很像枪声，沃蒂根一定因此立刻摆出了防卫的姿态。他打算给这个男人几秒钟的时间，让他适应屋子里有另一个人，他记得尤瑟过去也有过这种一个人缄默着陷入寂静里的时刻，只有亚瑟不小心摔倒了，或是母亲叫出他的名字才会让他醒过来，否则，他可以就这么坐上几个小时或是更久，满腹思虑。沃蒂根似乎不需要那么久，亚瑟的手碰到电灯开关时，他已经站起身，迎上前来。

亚瑟站住脚打量他。沃蒂根换了套衣服，与昨天那个血迹斑斑的流浪汉判若两人，他甚至还想办法刮了胡子，洗了个澡，现在浑身上下散发着焕然一新的气息。有人望着他时，他还是勒紧肩部的肌肉，架着胳膊，稍稍拧着头，这几乎让他看起来像是垂着头耸着背似的，一副低眉顺目的模样。实际上在潘德拉贡家的人所受的训练里，他们希望别人低估自己时才会这样。亚瑟估计他这样的状态还会维持好几天，疼痛散去以前，没人会忘记自己曾经吃过亏，因此那根弦会绷得比平时紧。他距沃蒂根两三步停下，给他点距离，沃蒂根却主动走上前来，替他脱下外套挂好，默默接过他手里提着的东西。

“我带了食物。”亚瑟想了想，也只找到这么一句话说。

沃蒂根点头。虽然亚瑟知道那副饶有兴味的模样在他背过身去以后就会消失，但沃蒂根还是打开袋子看了看他带回来的东西，掂了掂重量，随即走向厨房。他转过身去以后，亚瑟马上走到那块藏着东西的地砖前，掀开来，看了看下方的东西：还在。亚瑟放下心来，回到沙发上坐下，自始至终没有弄出一丝声响。他听到沃蒂根在他的厨房里拿起这个，放下那个，好像对他的厨房很熟悉似的，亚瑟再看自己随意放在客厅一角的账单和信件：全都没有被拆开过。亚瑟走到衣物架旁，伸手探入自己的外套口袋，找到一枚窃听器，亚瑟把它握在手里。

“意大利面听起来怎么样？”沃蒂根的声音，“我们没有别的了。”

“我能吃得下去。”

“那么，”沃蒂根说，“晚餐一会就好。”

亚瑟走到敞开的窗户前，手掌张开，那个小巧的黑色玩意从他手心里飞了下去。他没有立刻从窗边离开，而是站在那里看了会夜色，窗框内侧有个烟灰缸，里面散落着几个烟蒂，亚瑟脑子里出现画面：他不在家的时候，沃蒂根抱着膝盖坐在这里，一边抽烟一边打量街上的人流。他毫不费力就能想象出沃蒂根歪着脑袋，轻蔑而冷漠地观察下面芸芸众生的样子。亚瑟还是个孩子的时候，沃蒂根偶尔会抱着他坐在窗边，手里夹着根烟，给他指点窗外的人流和车流。偶尔，在他心情好的时候，他会给亚瑟讲一个故事，那是关于一对兄弟的。“有这么一对兄弟，他们是最好的搭档。一个负责筹划，一个负责执行，无往而不利。但有一天，其中一个爱上了一个姑娘，”沃蒂根说，“他告诉弟弟，他结婚了。他要给妻子幸福，安宁的生活，而他不会容许任何人，任何事威胁到这种幸福和安宁。他弟弟听懂了暗示——他就是那个威胁。于是，他离开了。几个月以后他回来，这对夫妇有了一个孩子，做父亲的告诉他：别再来了，这个家庭不欢迎他。他们拆伙以后，做哥哥的来到了一个新的城市，这里没有人知道他的历史，他变成了声名无暇的好人。可惜，另一个人总会找到他——那个人是谁，嗯？亚瑟，是谁？”沃蒂根把他抱起来，在他咯咯笑着的时候问他同样的问题，这时候伊戈瑞恩便会脸色苍白地把孩子抢回来，紧紧抱在自己的怀里，亚瑟至今仍记得沃蒂根的那句“是谁，亚瑟？”，以及听到响动后冲出来的父亲的眼神。

亚瑟把烟灰缸端到一边，关上窗，他感到很诧异，今天的这个自己仿佛和那些回忆都没有关系。尤瑟死了还不到三年，对过去那些日子的回忆便已经成了凌乱的断片。亚瑟从未去过他的墓地，因为沃蒂根从来不肯透露他葬在哪。亚瑟对此有种怨毒的想法：沃蒂根也许根本就不知道尤瑟的尸骨归于何处。厨房里传出香味，亚瑟走到厨房门口，看了一阵沃蒂根的背影。肩胛骨的线条透露出凌厉而不好惹的味道，紧绷的腰线贴着衬衫，沃蒂根不时站住，用随身携带的手帕擦一擦脸上的汗珠，不知是不是因为伤口疼的缘故。沃蒂根回头朝亚瑟看。

“你在想什么？”沃蒂根说。

“父亲死的时候，只有你和他在一起，”亚瑟回答，“这件事对母亲打击很大。”

沃蒂根没说话，把长柄勺伸进锅里，抬起来时，勺子是满的。他把勺子倾斜着朝亚瑟伸过来，手臂在挽起袖口的衬衫下露出一截，亚瑟想起昨晚一闪而过的印象：沃蒂根脚腕处纹着的那条蛇，在他抬起脚跟时，蛇在青白的皮肤上跃动，在昏暗的灯光下活过来似的。亚瑟就着沃蒂根的手，试了试勺子里的东西，沃蒂根木然注视着他，似乎只是为了完成某种交易。亚瑟点点头，将勺子递回去，沃蒂根转过身，背对着亚瑟，有种僵硬的木样子，似乎身上的衣物突然之间变得不合身了似的，只有亚瑟知道为什么——审讯久了，滚烫的食物会令人反胃。

亚瑟上前揽住他腰，他倒也不是故意做出这种情人做派，只是借此羞辱沃蒂根。沃蒂根不动声色地站前了些，亚瑟又贴上去，没剃胡茬的下巴蹭着对方的脖颈。平底锅里的青口受热以后正在张口，但现在没人去管。沃蒂根鼻息很浅，生怕惊扰了什么似的。他垂手站着，不愿碰到亚瑟的任何一部分，亚瑟的手臂贴在他腰上时，他突兀地开口，让亚瑟试试酱汁。

亚瑟的回答是把他的耳垂咬入齿间碾磨。他没记错的话，那个位置穿着耳洞。

沃蒂根拧住他手，身体绷得像一张弓。亚瑟注视着他的眼睛慢慢染上欲望的色彩，嘴唇茫然分开，视线失去焦点，眼眶泛红，好像被人欺负了似的，亚瑟松开拧绞在齿间的那片软肉，两手仍然揽在沃蒂根腰间，但退开些许，沃蒂根似乎松了一口气。他勉强集中起精神，完成剩余的步骤，把青口捞出来，将欧芹撒上去，再处理刚才被人忽略的白酱。亚瑟看见，他的目光是散的，动作很机械，对于沃蒂根这样一个克制自己欲望的人，这种事情并不常见，母亲和父亲常在餐桌上谈论，哪个可怜的姑娘又爱上了沃蒂根，亚瑟对那种谈话还记忆犹新。“就跟爱上了一块石头差不多。”母亲说。亚瑟现在看到的沃蒂根可不像石头：欲望将他的耳根染上红潮，他的喉结蠕动着，只是在以为亚瑟不注意的时候重重吞咽一下。

沃蒂根关掉了火。

“试试酱汁。”他再次要求亚瑟，倨傲得像句命令。

“好啊。”亚瑟答得也利落。

亚瑟的手指眼看要向酱汁挪过去，却转向蘸入黄油中，他抹了些黄油，一手已经摸索着解起沃蒂根的牛仔裤拉链。沃蒂根直直站着，好像无法理解发生了什么事似的，亚瑟把他的裤子拽下一点，到能把手指挤进去的地步。牛仔裤粗糙的边沿粗粗地挂在沃蒂根的后腰上，只有些许臀缝暴露出来。亚瑟的手指贴着牛仔裤后腰伸了进去，沃蒂根这才如梦初醒般挣了一下，虚软的，猫叫般的呻吟声挠过亚瑟的神经。他的手贴着皮带挤进去，指节一下子捅进沃蒂根的甬道，一直顶到了底，食指和中指并拧转，找到节奏以后操起来，每一次都正中红心，又重又狠地顶在对方的前列腺上。沃蒂根爆出一声高亢的呻吟，却立刻熄灭下去，只剩下胸脯剧烈起伏。他的身体紧紧绞住亚瑟的手指，亚瑟给他指交时，他夹紧了腿，臀缝和会阴处一片湿漉漉，亚瑟的拇指陷在臀缝里。他的裤子绕在亚瑟的手腕上，这让亚瑟的手只有很少的活动空间，黄油融化以后，动作更为顺畅，沃蒂根发出的低哼比蚊子的叫声大不了多少。

他每次转动手指，或者恶作剧般弓起指节的时候，一阵痉挛便漫过沃蒂根的身体。亚瑟没碰他别的地方，欣赏着他陷入矛盾的快感中而不能自拔的模样，同时试探着他的极限。有一阵他听到响动，原来沃蒂根碰翻刀架，抄起了一把刀，他高高扬起手肘，刀刃就贴在了亚瑟的侧颈上，将他的皮肤划了道口子，亚瑟等着，但沃蒂根始终没割下去，只是紧紧地握住刀子。

亚瑟的眼前又出现了那条跳动着的蛇，青黑的墨水勾画出轮廓。

他继续做自己的事情，不管沃蒂根手里的刀在他脖子上割出的深深浅浅的口子。他本来就知道沃蒂根不是善类，疼痛也仿佛只是意识边沿的某种钝痛。血从亚瑟的伤口滴出来，落在了沃蒂根的衬衫后领上，反而增添了颜色。最后，他把拇指也挤了进去，拇指的第一个指节进去的时候，沃蒂根像被他卸掉了关节软下来。亚瑟动了动手掌，湿意濡湿了他的指间，他把牛仔裤拽下一点，伸手到沃蒂根两腿间一摸，软垂的，刚释放过的阴茎软软划过他的掌心，精液的味道毁掉了厨房里原本质朴的食物气味。亚瑟抽回手，沃蒂根手里的刀子掉在地上。

沃蒂根推开他，走出厨房，步子稳固得仿佛刚才因为亚瑟的手指就高潮了的人不是他似的。亚瑟耸耸肩，打开水龙头，洗手，再用沃蒂根留下的手帕擦干。随后，他将食物盛好，分成两份，端出去放到桌子上，自己推开一把椅子，拿起刀叉，低下头慢慢吃起来。

过阵子，亚瑟听到另一把椅子推开的声音。他抬起头，沃蒂根坐在对面，已经清理好了。

亚瑟低下头继续吃饭，沃蒂根拿起餐巾，同时观察着他。“我在考虑住上一段时间。”

“是吗？”亚瑟说。

“如果你同意的话，”沃蒂根的声音里透出淡淡的倦意，“既然你是尤瑟唯一的血脉——我们可以多些相处。”

我们从未相处过，我们只是上床而已，亚瑟在心里补充。他继续把意大利面送入嘴里。

“既然你这么说了。”

沃蒂根那种小心翼翼，看人眼色的举止其实全无必要。“这么说，你不反对了？”

亚瑟重重搁下刀叉，把碟子推到一边，盯着沃蒂根。“你说完了吗？我还想吃饭呢。”

沃蒂根的目光落在他的领口，亚瑟想起脖子上的伤口，他伸手去捂，迟了。沃蒂根脸上是戏谑的表情，如果不是全然的藐视的话。沃蒂根与他对峙片刻，把亚瑟的碟子推回来，拿起自己的刀叉，开始细嚼慢咽，那种机械的运动不能称作吃饭，只能算是完成某种任务。亚瑟索然寡味地看了他一会，开始吃自己剩下的食物。两人一时默然无语，除了碗碟的碰撞声和椅子的吱嘎声以外，很难判断他们知道彼此的存在。亚瑟吃了一阵后，手伸向桌子中央，沃蒂根不作声把胡椒瓶递了过来，递进他手里。亚瑟愣了下。沃蒂根的指尖堪堪擦过他的手。

冰冷的，亚瑟想，这么多年都还是如此。

亚瑟的视线越过桌子，沃蒂根衣领上有几颗触目的血点子。沃蒂根用刀叉拨着自己的食物，青口的壳刮着碟子，一阵阵刺耳的短促声响。亚瑟继续埋头吃自己的饭，没多久，沃蒂根伸手拿水，却忘了那只手正是没好利索的那只，水杯打翻在地，亚瑟在沃蒂根弯腰以前把它拾起来，推过桌子，一直推到沃蒂根的肘边，这回正好落在对沃蒂根来说方便的方向。

沃蒂根没说什么，只是端起杯子给自己倒了半杯水。亚瑟吃完以后，把椅子往后推，欠起身来端脏盘子，沃蒂根走过来，像要碰他。亚瑟僵直地站着，脖子上的青筋鼓起，胳膊上的肌肉拧成一团，任由沃蒂根处理他脖子上的伤口。沃蒂根完事以后，亚瑟绕过椅子走向厨房，他想了想，在离开前关掉了灯，只要开着灯，沃蒂根太阳穴里有把跳动的锤子似的。他把脏盘子放入水槽时，锁骨上方处还残留着沃蒂根的触碰，那触感，他花了一分钟去忘掉。

 

上次沃蒂根在亚瑟这里暂住时，某天早上，他不仅不告而别，而且将亚瑟洗劫一空，他提走了亚瑟账户里所有的钱，把他藏在衣柜里的一笔款项也拿走了。尾随而来要找沃蒂根的人纠缠了亚瑟半个月，但这次，沃蒂根却一反常态，确实如他所提议的那样，踏踏实实住了下来。他不惹麻烦，也没有着手接新活，每天不问世事般地窝在家里，套着亚瑟给他买的衣服。除了趿拉着拖鞋去取报纸以外，他不迈出家门一步，不碰亚瑟的东西。每天亚瑟下班回来看到他时，都有种不真实的感觉，好像自己被谁耍了似的。沃蒂根的气色渐渐好了起来，体力也恢复了，一周后的某日亚瑟回到家，看见他正在自己给伤口拆线，他把一盏台灯挪到大腿上，颇为费力地用另一只手操作，亚瑟视而不见地绕过他，回到房间，关上门。

他们偶尔会交谈几句，都很简短。沃蒂根是这类谈话的始作俑者，亚瑟觉得他不是要了解自己，沃蒂根不玩那一套。他更像是要试试亚瑟的底线。“你还留着尤瑟的那套工具。”

“所以呢？”亚瑟说。

“离开家以后，你接过任务吗？”沃蒂根开始发他那些泛泛的议论，“尤瑟拿手的不是刀子，而是刑讯。像你这个年纪的时候，他是我们这群人里最快让人开口的。”

“我不想和你谈尤瑟，沃蒂根，”亚瑟打断他的长篇大论，“还有：别碰我的东西。”

沃蒂根有的晚上会极其神经质，沉默寡言，陷入高度的紧张状态里。半夜，他满头冷汗地闯入亚瑟的房间，嘴唇抖抖索索，钻进亚瑟怀里，既不透露是什么让他如此杯弓蛇影，也不对他怀疑的危险透露一个字。他撕扯亚瑟的衣服，将他逼入一场性爱或是角力当中，亚瑟最后都会被激怒，比自己允许的更粗鲁，更直接地对待他，每逢这样，沃蒂根便感到很满意。亚瑟对这种不正常的关系和期间蕴含的张力感到既着迷又厌倦，他不懂沃蒂根为何不愿离开。

随着沃蒂根的那只胳膊开始能在有限的范围内活动，也能握得住东西了，亚瑟能看出离开的想法偶尔会出现在沃蒂根的眼神里，出现在沃蒂根看向他的方式里，但沃蒂根始终没提出来。

一天晚上，亚瑟回到家，走廊上有扇门敞开着，亚瑟警觉地拉开一段距离朝门内看，意外地发现尤金娜和唐在自己家里，正和沃蒂根相谈甚欢。“嘿，他回来了，”尤金娜起身招呼他，”你从来没告诉过我们你有个这么有意思的叔叔。他让我们开了眼界，他告诉我们他做过屠夫。”

亚瑟敷衍了几句，逃进浴室，躲避那两个好邻居的笑容。沃蒂根跟了进来，像是知道他有话对自己说。亚瑟把水龙头打开，盖过两人的谈话，紧接着把沃蒂根拉到一旁。“你想干什么？”

“说实话，”沃蒂根目光闪烁不定，“我自己也不确定。”

“别碰他们，”亚瑟感到喉咙里由于紧张在挛缩，“我的意思是别杀他们，别碰我认识的人。”

沃蒂根不把他当回事似的笑笑，嘴唇抿成一道弧线。“那就强迫我（Made me）。”他说。

亚瑟劈手关上水龙头，推开沃蒂根，走出浴室。尤金娜和唐还在客厅里，但气氛已经让他们有些不安，尤金娜脸上的笑变得有些勉强，唐站起来，在客厅里四处走动，亚瑟花了些时间安抚他们，唐终于再次坐了下来。沃蒂根在客厅露脸时，手腕上一道深深的割痕，沃蒂根很是吃惊和胆怯地一只手捏着剃刀那薄薄的刀刃，另一只手蜷起来护着伤口。血顺着手腕流出来，沃蒂根一跌一撞，像是被一桩事故弄得无法正常思考。他朝亚瑟撞来，亚瑟让开后，他抓住唐。“我很抱歉，我自己……我的意思是我从没……我止不住血，亚瑟怪我不该请你们到这来，他抢了我刮胡子用的刀片……都怪我，我不该用老式剃刀的，”沃蒂根的手捏在唐的胳膊上，“你刚才说，你说你是医生，是吗？”

“我的天啊！亚瑟！”尤金娜同情地尖叫起来，责怪亚瑟似的瞪了他一眼。

“我得说，我的朋友，”她的丈夫马上理智地把责任归到亚瑟头上，“这种举动确实不太明智。你有药箱吗？”

沃蒂根轻松地在他俩背后丢掉那把薄薄的剃刀，仿佛那是个道具，现在已经没有用了。亚瑟看到一切，感到难以置信。沃蒂根这么做纯粹是为了找乐子，这个人能为一己之利，将别人的生活搅得天翻地覆，而且不在乎付出什么代价。他就是个怪物，亚瑟告诉自己，你得离他远点。然而，在唐唠唠叨叨地责怪他和尤金娜抽泣着帮沃蒂根按住伤口的背景音下，亚瑟的血渐渐躁动起来。


	4. Chapter 4

尤金娜和唐终于告辞时，室内的凉意已经无法忽略，亚瑟无端打起寒颤，两手都插进牛仔外套口袋里。外套的领子磨着皮肤，他才意识到自己梗着脖子。他的手团成拳头，待在里面好像很不自在似的，一时捏紧口袋内侧的布料，一时掐住自己的手心。沃蒂根一直把这对夫妻送到走廊那头，趁沃蒂根不在，亚瑟拔开威士忌瓶塞，往剩下的小半杯咖啡里一直加到溢出来，然后倾斜着摇晃杯子，让两者充分混合。沃蒂根进来时，他咽了一小口，随后寻求安慰似的灌了一大口，沃蒂根的脚步越过亚瑟，不在他面前停留。亚瑟条件反射般地抬头，搜寻沃蒂根的背影，他的叔叔坐在沙发里，用估量而又挑剔的目光，拿起尤金娜送他的领带比在脖子上，片刻后又放下，抓过唐带来做见面礼的书，翻开扉页，翘起一条腿读起来。

亚瑟往杯子里添了些酒，又狠狠朝喉咙里灌了一口，沃蒂根翻过一页，好像亚瑟不在屋子里似的。酒精驱走寒意，热度顺着亚瑟的胳膊向上攀爬，舌根被烈酒烫得发麻。每次他决定喝上一口时，有什么烫呼呼的东西蛰了一下他的嘴唇，继而钻进他的胃里。他终于聚积起足够的力量，抵挡沃蒂根带来的影响。炙烧感抹去了唐和尤金娜们的面孔。亚瑟往前走，走向那把被人遗忘的剃刀，他的手指碰到剃刀边沿，沃蒂根把书搁到膝头，书页朝上敞开着，望向亚瑟。“他们不会再来，不会再打听任何事情，”沃蒂根宣布，“我以为这是你想要的。”

亚瑟陡然起了一种掐住他的脖子，令自负的笑容从他脸上消失的冲动。

“当然，”亚瑟附和沃蒂根，煞有介事地点头，“这一切都是为了我着想。”

沃蒂根重新拿起那本书，拿腔拿调地看起来，食指和拇指轻轻捻在书页上。“我只是做了你想做而不敢做的事情。今晚过后，”他说这话时没有看着亚瑟，“他们哪怕在走廊上看到你，也不会再和你打招呼了。如果你没有改行，忘了你所受的训练，你也会和我一样那么做的。”

亚瑟并拢指关节。剃刀在他手里啪地合上，刀锋重新收入刀柄里。“我他妈不是你。”

沃蒂根嗤地一声笑了，笑声像在自言自语。他在沙发上拧头看着亚瑟，掌心按在某一页上，黄色的灯光在那页中间投下柔和的阴影。沃蒂根边思考，边把指节弓起来，敲着那一页，亚瑟盯着他看了一阵，抑制住胸中的愤怒。亚瑟再想开口时，沃蒂根抬起手掌，做了个停止的手势，向他亮了亮刚才引起那桩事故的，留在腕部的伤口。“别这么大惊小怪，亚瑟。”

亚瑟快步向前，抢走沃蒂根手中的书。他的手按到沃蒂根的肩膀上，沃蒂根立刻抄起领带。剃刀的刀锋从亚瑟的手里跳出来，刀口朝下。沃蒂根冷着脸，眼睛掠过亚瑟身后的某个地方又回到亚瑟的脸上，他听到了剃刀打开的声音。亚瑟血液里的躁动逐渐变得无法阻止，他所受过的训练回到了他的指尖上，沃蒂根眨了眨眼睛，调情般向前走了一步，和亚瑟面对着面，发话时他说得很轻，声音嘶哑，但亚瑟听得一清二楚。“我来告诉你接下来会发生什么。你会用剃刀抵住我的喉咙，给我来个哥伦比亚领带，因为那是你最趁手的工具，而且还很锋利。在你把我从耳根割到耳根以前，我手里的领带会勒上你的脖子，比不上剃刀，但胜在速度，还有比你勤加练习的缘故，我可能比你快上半秒——所以，我们这局打平了。”

亚瑟的手指在剃刀上紧了又松，松了又紧。他模糊体会到沃蒂根的手指轻贴着他的手背，似在怂恿他。那把讨厌的工具最后从他的掌心滑落，他的声音闷闷的。“我不杀你。”

“不？太可惜了。”沃蒂根回答，声音有些昏昏欲睡，“我还是不明白你在生什么气。”

“上一次你‘拜访’我，同一栋楼有一桩入室抢劫案，屋主死了，屋里的珠宝却没动。记得拜莱克吗？我最好的朋友？你割了他一只耳朵。我父母的第一个保姆，那个叫玛姬的女孩？她只干了两个星期，她说她受到了——让我想想她的用词——一位家庭成员的‘恐吓’。”

沃蒂根的目光钉在他脸上。亚瑟的口腔内一阵苦涩。他机械地说下去，感觉不到自己的嘴唇在动。逐字逐句地，对沃蒂根的声讨从嘴里吐出来。他没有正面看沃蒂根的样子：“我们再来谈谈我的未婚妻。来找你的人找不到你，把她抓走作为人质，那是很久以前的事情吗？还不到一年半以前！想想在我认识的人身上发生的事情，你真不知道我为什么生气？”

沃蒂根的脸上出现一种变化，让亚瑟感到惊讶：他的眼睛里有一点死气沉沉，似乎有什么东西准备攻击他似的。但他没有从亚瑟身边退开，虽然他的灵魂缩回到了他自己的世界里，缩回到了某个孤僻冷清，只有他自己和他的野心的地方，避开亚瑟的指责。他在那儿高高在上，满足于自己的安排。漆黑的眼珠在眼眶里定住不动，并没有任何有价值的情感浮现出来。

亚瑟说完后，沃蒂根把视线往上抬，似乎很讶异地挑起下巴，亚瑟没来由一阵焦躁。

“所以，”沃蒂根说，“我该道歉，是这么回事吗？”

“操你妈。我才不要你的道歉。我要说的重点是，离我认识的人远点。”

沃蒂根眨了眨眼，没有应声。亚瑟再次感到那种焦躁，它让亚瑟的喉咙痒痒的。现在亚瑟对这场谈话后悔了，他不该认为能和沃蒂根这种人交流。正当他迫不及待地想要结束这场对话的时候，沃蒂根干净利落地说了个好字，亚瑟反而不敢相信自己的耳朵。“你说什么？”

沃蒂根手里的领带绕上他的脖子。亚瑟垂下视线，银白和深蓝相间的条纹交错映入他的眼帘。那一小片图案虚化开来，边沿模糊，幻化为一片难以理解的图案。布料在沃蒂根的手里熟稔地任他摆弄，一拽，一拉，领带绕过他的脖子，打了个结，亚瑟再看沃蒂根，熟悉的面孔上是不加掩饰的敌意，但不知怎么的，他反而觉得这是沃蒂根最真实的一面：残忍而沉着。

“你真的想我变好，亚瑟？”一个嘲弄的声音喃喃地说。

亚瑟按住沃蒂根的手掌，把领带从他手里抽出。他把领带在两只手里拽直了，比了比长度。他舔了舔嘴唇，一阵干渴蔓延到舌尖，随即他意识到沃蒂根是对的，他并没有完全忘记他被训练去做的事情，那渗入了他的血液里，无论他搬到什么地方，那都不会改变。亚瑟不想再听沃蒂根开口，不想再听那些唆使他的喃喃低语。他把领带覆上沃蒂根的眼睛，在他脑后打了个结。即便视野完全陷于黑暗，沃蒂根仍然占了上风。他额头凑前，直到眼睛上的布料同样紧贴在亚瑟紧闭的眼皮上。亚瑟不由自主闭上了眼睛，沃蒂根贴上来时，亚瑟的眼皮在布料后面微颤，有一瞬间他有种错觉，自己才是那个被蒙住眼的人。沃蒂根的第二个问题姗姗来迟：“你是尤瑟的儿子，不是任人愚弄的傻瓜。你真正想跟我说的究竟是什么？”

沃蒂根淡淡的声音划过亚瑟的意识，他清醒过来的第一件事是抓住沃蒂根的后颈。他现在不必回避自己，反而感到轻松了。当他渐渐明白过来刚才令他血液躁动不安的原因是什么，他才能毫不掩饰地望着沃蒂根朝上仰着，满不在乎地被领带蒙着眼睛的面孔。亚瑟推开沃蒂根，打量了这张可恨的脸一两分钟，当他确信沃蒂根无法看到他此刻的表情时，才放下心来。沃蒂根重复了一遍那个问题，亚瑟的拇指沿颧骨边缘，划过眼罩的轮廓，到太阳穴，再回到鼻梁中央，沃蒂根的嘴唇由于不屑而闭紧了。亚瑟看见他扯紧的颈部肌肉在上下起伏。

“这个。”亚瑟的声音完全变得粗哑。

他掐住沃蒂根的后颈，吻了上去。作为一个从未被人吻过的人，沃蒂根的反应可真够胆怯的。他吃力地挣扎，在亚瑟终于放开他时，他失去了方向似的踉跄后退。亚瑟松开他，抬手要解他眼睛上的领带，沃蒂根掐住他手。亚瑟意外地停下，沃蒂根的手摸索着抓住他衣袖一角，把布料捏在手心里，谈判似的向自己的方向拽了拽。亚瑟再次继续，这次花了更多的时间，探索他的细微反应。沃蒂根尝到他嘴里的酒味，厌恶地皱起眉头，亚瑟把手放到他腰上，将他揽过来，一面加深这个吻，一面阻止他乱动。

沃蒂根一直把布料一角攥在手里。

客人来访之夜最终由一个人将另一个人拉进卧室而告终，亚瑟第二天醒来时，躺在沃蒂根一直留宿的那个房间。他揉着太阳穴坐起来，一脚踩在那条已经不成样子的领带上。他下意识转过头：沃蒂根不见了。他仓促冲出卧室，沃蒂根正坐在客厅里，穿着亚瑟的睡衣，面前放着热气腾腾的早餐，亚瑟像不认识他似的瞧着他。沃蒂根切下一片培根，放进嘴里咀嚼。

 

“赶着去哪？”沃蒂根看他，“友情提示：你真该换个地方藏钱了。”

亚瑟一眼看到他脖子上的吻痕，脸当即红了。沃蒂根倒是很体贴地没有指出这点，他等到亚瑟坐下来，才用平常说话的那种口气告诉他的侄子，他找了份工作，在这里附近不远上班。

“安保公司。”沃蒂根补充，没有透露更多的细节。

“你是得了癌症还是怎么的？我自打出生以来，就没见你找过工作。”

“只是份工作，”沃蒂根心平气和地说，“短期的。总不能一直靠你付房租。”

亚瑟真该往脸上呼一巴掌，看自己是不是在做梦。“不管你在盘算什么，别把我扯进去。”

他以为沃蒂根会尖刻地反驳他，但沃蒂根只是平静地端起他的咖啡，往嘴里送，视线停留在杯子上方，留心着亚瑟的一举一动。亚瑟意识到，对沃蒂根来说，谈话时间已经结束了。

亚瑟开始夜不归宿，远离沃蒂根和他的计谋。没有了沃蒂根，他的生活简单了许多。他晚上在办公室的沙发上睡觉，这样过了大约一个星期。然而有一天，亚瑟把会客沙发放下来时，透过窗口看见沃蒂根站在公司楼下。亚瑟以为自己看错了。他再往下看，确实是沃蒂根，举着把伞，站在街上，对准亚瑟所在的办公室的窗口。亚瑟赶忙从窗边退开，似乎沃蒂根在往上看似的。其实他认识的沃蒂根根本不需要往上看。想到这点，亚瑟的脸渐渐热起来。

亚瑟放弃留在办公室过夜，扩大反抗行为的规模。他重新联络几个酒吧里认识的湿棍子手下的姑娘，在她们的住处留宿。他从来不在一个地方连续待上两天，以免沃蒂根对她们做出不利的举动——这个人你永远也摸不透。这一次，沃蒂根似乎没了办法，或者决定听之任之。亚瑟偶尔会这种想法，也许这本来就是沃蒂根的目的——把亚瑟赶出他自己的房子。

 

沃蒂根起初觉得这没有什么。

亚瑟不在，不算什么难以承受的损失。从成本效益的角度看，也许这样更好，更有利于他的任务。亚瑟有一两次趁他不在家回来拿自己的东西，沃蒂根对此也只是一笑置之。亚瑟不在，他便不再需要装模作样。晚上，他把枪压在枕头下面睡觉，他把属于亚瑟的未婚妻的那些纪念品和照片都扔了，腾出空位来放自己的工具，他拆开每一只枕头，拧开每一只灯泡，寻找可能被植入窃听器的痕迹——潘德拉贡家族竖敌太多，这已经成了沃蒂根多年来的习惯。

得悉亚瑟在自己的办公室里过夜，沃蒂根出于好奇，有一次还到那里去过。窗户的灯亮着，沃蒂根驻足在人行道上，打着伞。雨滴打在紧绷的伞面上，发出的声响如同安装了消音器的小口径子弹。沃蒂根把这个联想抛诸脑后，把伞挪开，以便让亚瑟看见他。不需要向上看，只需要待上几分钟，亚瑟便能发现他，并且反应过来自己输了一局，沃蒂根确定这一点，因为那间办公室里的灯光在半刻钟以后熄灭了。他停留一阵，品味胜利，然后沿来路返回。

沃蒂根把大部分时间花在勘察上。他弄到了自己工作的那栋大厦的平面图，把许多个夜晚都花在研究撤离路线上，亚瑟有一次回来的时候，正好碰到沃蒂根在家，沃蒂根躬身伏在客厅的吃饭桌子上，认真查看着图纸，亚瑟神色复杂地看着他，沃蒂根等他提出问题，但亚瑟走进卧室，抓了几件衣服，塞进一个行李袋里。他离开卧室，对沃蒂根视而不见，直奔门口，沃蒂根闻到了亚瑟身上呛鼻的香水味。沃蒂根叫出他的名字，亚瑟在门口停住步子，很不耐烦地换着重心，沃蒂根把图纸卷起来推到一旁，想了想说：“我可以把备用钥匙还给你。”

“没这个必要。”亚瑟背部的肌肉紧了紧，但没回头。

沃蒂根让他走了。

胜利的滋味并没有持续多久。几日后，沃蒂根撞见了湿棍子手下的一个女孩，他之所以注意到她，因为她戴着亚瑟的手表，还穿着他的T恤。沃蒂根跟着她，来到一个地方，亚瑟出来开门，吻在她的脸颊上。沃蒂根皱着眉头，躲在一辆车子后头望着亚瑟脸上的笑容，像是见到了什么他无法理解的自然现象。沃蒂根总算明白了亚瑟这段时间住哪，以及为什么他每次出现时身上会带着不同的香水味。沃蒂根像被热水烫伤了一样立刻转身离开那里，回到亚瑟的住处以后，他才发现自己完全忘了今天晚上的计划：探查目标所在的大厦的安保系统。

指甲陷入虎口，沃蒂根慢慢地回过神来。下意识地，他觉得应该做点什么了。

 

周二是亚瑟的生日，虽然亚瑟不认为有人会记得。他收拾东西准备离开时，接到了一个电话，是沃蒂根打来的，亚瑟不清楚他是怎么知道自己的号码的，但沃蒂根的声音很难认错，那种有意拖长每个字的，傲慢的发音在电话里更为明显。“我都忘了你的生日。你想要什么？”

亚瑟看了一眼走廊外，从椅子里站起来，关上门，把话筒凑近耳边。“我不知道你还记得。”

“我的记性很好。”

“我想你是忘了，在这一天你让我成了无父无母的孤儿。”

沃蒂根的语气轻飘飘的，不见愧疚之意。“任何事，亚瑟，而且我正坐在你的电脑前。”

亚瑟不知道他在玩什么把戏，但亚瑟已经成功忘掉的那种焦渴又回到了他的躯体里。亚瑟再找到自己的声音时，认不出自己的嗓音来了，它像是喉咙里一阵攒动，但带着严厉的命令的语气，它听起来有点像尤瑟有时候对沃蒂根说话的那种口吻，尽管有距离感，仍占据着绝对优势，而沃蒂根——在亚瑟记忆中的少数场合里——在这时出于完全被压制的位置。亚瑟听着自己的声音钻进话筒，被另一个他不认得的回声再次模仿一遍，那声音断然说道：“你现在不像你自己，我们最好稍后再聊。”而沃蒂根对此的回应——舒缓，自制——稍后才闯进他的耳朵，像来自另一个世界。“我有个主意，”沃蒂根说，“打开你电脑上的视频通话软件。”


	5. Chapter 5

几乎像要驳斥什么，亚瑟接受了沃蒂根发起的视频通话。

窗帘图案和由于特定灯光产生的景深，使他认出那是自己的房间。灯光比平时亮，濒临刺眼。亚瑟心神不定地意识到，自从沃蒂根在他的公寓暂住以后，他就没有见过这个地方如此敞亮。接下来，他看见了凯芙琳，他的未婚妻。暗黄的灯光落在她脸上，映出面孔的轮廓。她的脸庞松弛，额头现出几道深深的皱纹，形成一种茫然而心不在焉的表情，像戴了个面具。未被扎紧的几绺头发被汗水沾湿，松散地垂在耳边，她伸手将它们顺回耳后，但她这么做时，总是花很久才找到自己的手，仿佛手指是她必须费劲抓取的一样工具。没有迹象表明她意识到了摄像头的存在，她的表情愠怒而迷茫。视频的角度自下朝上倾，亚瑟注意到她咬得很紧的颌部关节，右耳垂的一只耳环掉了，再朝后望，亚瑟在画面里没有找见沃蒂根，房间以外的地方一片浑然漆黑。

“我错了，我决定回到你身边，”凯芙琳转过眼睛，盯着眼前的屏幕，“生日快乐，亚瑟。”

她的声音对亚瑟而言十分陌生，那声音单薄平板，毫无生气。视频慢慢拉开距离，亚瑟的眼睛一直盯着凯芙琳的眼睛，想弄清楚她是否受到了恫吓。突然间，他看见的图像背景拉宽了，里头的人像变小了，亚瑟陡然有钟被瞄准的错觉，继而他明白过来那是由于视频的主角向后抬了抬身体，后背靠向椅子的缘故。凯芙琳在用不听使唤的手指做一件事，过了一阵子，亚瑟才知道她要干什么，她在重新戴上亚瑟送给她的订婚戒指。亚瑟使劲吸气呼气，一如呼吸系统产生了某种故障。凯芙琳展示戒指，视频画面变暗，然后切断了。直到沃蒂根的声音从话筒另一侧传来，提醒亚瑟他仍然抓住话筒时，亚瑟还在努力往肺里吸气，再重重吐出来。

亚瑟的视线与屏幕断开接触。他控制不住自己，看向房间的各个角落，好像沃蒂根就站在这个房间里。他的目光掠过门边几英寸处，那里有个淡淡的影子，随后他感觉到这样做毫无意义——那个影子不过是站在走廊上的人透过来的投影。一旦他收回视线，房间在错觉中变小了，电话的听筒像是有人塞进他手里似的，他搁在上面的手边的粗笨得难以忍受。沃蒂根的声音离他很近，仿佛就在他耳边，他说话的时候，嗓子眼里像是忍不住要发出一种低低的笑：

“我告诉过你，她会回来的。”

亚瑟没有答话。沃蒂根说话时，他感受了一下自己，因为他突然觉得和自己很疏远了。

“她还好吗？”

“你自己回来看吧，”沃蒂根像在回答一个多余的问题，“别拖太久，我今晚还得出门。”

门被肩膀撞开，亚瑟匆忙中没有时间去找钥匙。他在屋子里四处找沃蒂根，没有找到后，直奔自己的卧室。他的身体失去了对双腿的管辖权，迈腿的速度比能拼凑在一起的想法要迅速许多。卧室里，凯芙琳躺在床上，身上套着一件白色的睡衣，身体正前方朝向门口。她的双肩以一种怪异的角度扭向身后，乍看上去像是胳膊被打断了似的。亚瑟单膝跪在床上，动作很轻，生怕增添她的惊吓。他将一只手放在她朝外侧的那只胳博上，慢慢向她的后心移动，摸到了将她的两手缚住的绳子。亚瑟解开绳结，凯芙琳缓缓眨了一下眼睛，一滴透明的液体从她的眼眶里流出来。亚瑟小心确认过她身上没有外伤以后，将自己的车钥匙递到她手里，她的指关节都拧绞在了一起。亚瑟不得不扳开她的一个手指，将钥匙塞进去。钥匙硌进手里，指间边缘的皮肤马上变得青白。她低头下意识看了一眼，像要确认那是什么，紧接着，她张皇地，跌跌撞撞地冲了出去。过了几分钟，公寓楼外停车场上有一部车发动了引擎。

她离开后，亚瑟找了个地方，坐了下来。指缝有布料皱起时，他才后知后觉自己坐到了床上，是床单的布料在他的手指间打褶起皱。手边残留着凯芙琳的几根棕色长发，亚瑟受了刺激一样将目光收回。他需要几分钟，整饬，思考，不然他担心自己会直接杀了沃蒂根。他在床边坐了一会，直到找到力气撑起身子，挪到一把椅子上，椅子边沿开裂的，与床单不同的材质给了他力量。他重新站起来以后，第一件事是抄起椅子，把还亮着的电脑屏幕给砸了。

亚瑟站着身子，听着从自己嘴里喘出来的粗气，等到身体恢复力气并且冷静一些以后，他大步迈向窗边，把窗帘扯了下来，窗帘架因为承受不住这样的暴力，坠了下来，形成一个倾斜的角度，越过他头顶，戳向地板仿佛一个惊叹号。亚瑟并没有去管。他站在窗前，看了一会对面的房间。在和他住的地方一般高的楼层，有一个正对着他的房间，此刻幽然而安静，没有迹象表明那里有人在家。亚瑟站在磨旧的地毯上看了一会儿，转身回到客厅。力量伴随着朝前走的脚步，渐渐聚积在他的拳头上，来到他的指尖，下楼梯时，他几乎没有在思考。大约十分钟过后，他发现自己站在对面那栋楼的一条楼道里，并且正站在一扇门前，房门漆成淡绿色，上面的门牌号码对亚瑟来说仿佛什么难以理解的神秘符号。

确保走廊没人后，亚瑟掏出了这间公寓的钥匙。一个普通人不会想办法去搞到自己住的地方对面那个房间的钥匙，但潘德拉贡们会，亚瑟很早以前把钥匙做了备份，只是没有想到自己会真的用到它。门开了以后，亚瑟按住门，让它慢慢地，沿与掌心相反的方向弹回去，他进门时基本没发出声音。反手带上门以后，他陷入一片黑暗里。他呼吸到一股长久无人居住的房子里那种闷不通风的空气，夹杂着晚风吹来的凉意。风将热气推向他的身体，再落下来，凭借经验，亚瑟知道这是因为有人将窗户的下部遮住了，使得风只能从上部吹来。他稳住重心，给自己一点时间适应屋内的昏暗，然后他的脚步有自我意志一般，寻找屋内唯一光线的来源：一个地方的门下透出一丝亮光，那是浴室。

亚瑟冲入浴室，边走边从架子上拽下一条毛巾，缠在右手的拳头上，对准离他不远的沃蒂根就是一拳。沃蒂根凌空打了个转，仿佛是在倒退似的，旋转以后向下伏倒在了浴缸上，一只手臂伸向浴缸的边缘。当他在浴缸中央稳住身体以后，这一拳带来的反作用力仍然使他的肩胛骨不住起落。有那么片刻，沃蒂根的背部填满亚瑟的视野，一直延伸到那只踉跄着伸出去，颤颤巍巍抓紧六英寸厚陶瓷的带水珠的胳膊。沃蒂根鼻孔溢出的血染红了亚瑟手上的毛巾。亚瑟抽回拳头，左手摸到毛巾的一头，把它在右手的拳头上缠得更紧。他拉开距离，看沃蒂根挣扎着，一面呛水。咳嗽声一时之间是他们两个之间的唯一声响。亚瑟倒退着回到门口，活动肩膀和各处关节，面朝沃蒂根。沃蒂根转过身子的时候，亚瑟一脚踢开浴缸外的枪。

沃蒂根泡在水中的皮肤显得怪异，烧伤留下的疤痕在水中受到折射，变得更红。亚瑟这一拳给他的脸上增添了鲜红的印子，一直延伸到眉骨。鼻孔流下的鲜血染红了嘴唇，沃蒂根的脸上一时一阵青一阵红，面色阴晴不定。由于方才用力过猛的缘故，亚瑟拳头关节处一阵热辣辣的刺痛。亚瑟把染血的毛巾从手腕处扯下来，扔向沃蒂根。毛巾漂浮在沃蒂根露出水面的膝盖旁边，仿佛一只露出肚皮的动物。沃蒂根没有伸手去捡，过了一阵，上面的血一点一点蔓延开来，把浴缸里的水氤氲出一片淡红。亚瑟因此站后了一些。

沃蒂根呛出一口水，听起来倒像笑了一声。亚瑟听到这个声音，阻止自己再往后退的欲望，只是突然觉得拳头握得太紧，快要崩裂开了，赶忙松开拳头，活动手指。沃蒂根脸上的鲜血被水澄洗干净，只留下淡淡的淤青，鼻孔内干涸的淤血淤积一处，很快会凝成血块。为了不看沃蒂根的脸，亚瑟低头看着浴缸内浮起的泡沫，大部分泡沫已经散去，只剩下残留在水面边缘灰白的细小泡沫，它们正在成片成片地隐去消失。他再看浴缸内的人：沃蒂根朝他勾了勾手指。

“你知道，”沃蒂根歪头说道，“在你来之前，我在这地方干什么吗？”

“我不知道。”

“我为你高兴，真的，”沃蒂根停了停，“但另一方面，我忍不住去想着你会怎样操她，我一面待在这里想着这件事——”食指指尖转了个圈，沃蒂根环视了一眼他们所在的地方，再来到亚瑟脸上，“——一面发现我有了反应。人们恨你，尤其是你最亲近的人恨你，那种感觉会让人上瘾。我想象着我就在那，看着你们俩在床上，你知道——”

亚瑟打断他，似乎这个故事不够精彩。“做给我看。”

沃蒂根——几乎有些卑躬屈膝地——将一只肩膀不自然地垂下几英寸，两边膝盖在水下分开，腰朝后仰起。水哗啦啦响动一阵，随即不动了。亚瑟垂下视线时，沃蒂根的手自然地从水中浮起，仿佛一开始就在那里，他的手蜷曲成杯形，按在自己的阴茎头部上，水的压力令指甲发白，握在那只手里的欲望却呈现出极其肉欲的颜色。这是亚瑟第一次注意到一个人虎口的形状，以及它是如何很合适地包裹住另一个人的阴茎。沃蒂根没有用上全部手指，偶尔会有一只手指无重力般漂浮在那里。手动起来的时候，沃蒂根喘起来。亚瑟看向别处，过了一阵才重新看他眼前的这场演出。通红的欲望在沃蒂根的手中一进一出，每一次拳头松松地套在外面时，拳头的尺寸便仿佛变小了，像是玩具。而当它逐渐收紧，来到那敏感器官的头部附近，像是托着什么时，沃蒂根的脸上便露出像是痛苦的表情。

“就这样，”沃蒂根淡漠评论道，声音与他所做的动作相去甚远，“我当时就是这么做的。”

“继续。”

沃蒂根把头垂向自己的胸膛，仰躺着，让亚瑟能看到他的一举一动。他再次那样抚向自己的欲望，闭上眼睛似乎在联想着什么，随后他睁开眼睛，茫然看向亚瑟身后的什么地方，嘴唇拧起，像某种虫子一样蠕动着。亚瑟先是感到某种异样，才意识到沃蒂根刚才叫出了他的名字。亚瑟的眼睛回到沃蒂根身上，沃蒂根确实是在一边叫着他的名字，一边给自己手淫，而他的眼睛里有种怪异的，模糊的渴望，似乎在看着亚瑟，又似乎在看着他幻想中在进入凯芙琳时的那个亚瑟。他的血把水弄得浑浊。亚瑟想起凯芙琳手上的戒指和那件睡衣，看到沃蒂根在水里泡得发皱的膝盖和他的阴茎，感到作呕。沃蒂根嘴里再吐出他的名字，亚瑟想给他第二拳，他的手掐到沃蒂根的脖子上，又自我厌恶地松开。沃蒂根的视线盘旋在他脸上。

“生日快乐，侄子。”沃蒂根的声音仿佛从很远的地方传过来。

“别那么叫我。”

沃蒂根抓住亚瑟的手，带向水下。勃起的肉块抵住亚瑟的手。乳头和胸膛上的毛发擦过亚瑟手臂的外侧。亚瑟的手移动时，沃蒂根的大腿夹住它。亚瑟将手拔出，手心找到沃蒂根的后脑，按向自己的双腿之间。他听到衣物碰撞声，脑子里却无法理解那是沃蒂根在伸手解开他的皮带。片刻之后，沃蒂根跪在浴缸边沿，眼睛朝上看着亚瑟，分开嘴唇，舌尖暗示性地探出些许，亚瑟抬手轻拍他的嘴，直到他的口腔张得更开，姿势更为驯服。

亚瑟将自己的阴茎捅进了沃蒂根的嘴里。

 

那天亚瑟除了让沃蒂根跪下来吸他以外没做任何事，沃蒂根嘴里塞满他的精液，终于能合拢嘴时，亚瑟把两手伸到他胳膊下面，轻轻松松就把他架了起来，制约在自己怀里。擦干净他的身体，给他穿上衣服，全都由亚瑟一手包办。亚瑟让他在自己的裤子里半勃着回到他们自己的那间公寓，他硬得连正常迈步都难受，像喝醉了酒一样靠在亚瑟的胳膊上。回到家，亚瑟让他靠在自己的怀里，给他打出来，最后再试探着吻他，沃蒂根不再反抗，任他亲吻，他头脑晕乎乎地不能自已。只有这一个晚上，沃蒂根告诉自己，过后就会忘掉，没有什么不可以。他忘了自己所受的训练，似乎一边摇晃着腰，屁股里塞着亚瑟的三根手指的人不是他似的。亚瑟将他压进床单内，手掌挤压他的臀部，分开那两团软肉，将舌尖挤进他的入口，他在床上惊慌失措地向前爬，被亚瑟重新拖回来钳制住，再做了一次，这一次，握住他阴茎的手和舌头同步，而且很快找到了节奏。他经历了一次白热化的高潮，只射出了很少量的精液，然而身体在那以后很长时间仍然残留着被人彻底侵占的感觉，亚瑟的舌头和手指的触感像是烙在了他身体上似的。他只能软软地躺在那，一动不能动，亚瑟似乎终于满意了，没再碰他。

“你体验到的那种感觉，”当一切结束以后，亚瑟在他耳边宣判似的说，“叫做嫉妒，叔叔。”

一切在一刹那对于沃蒂根变得明了起来，为什么亚瑟突然像是对待一个不会离开的宠物那样对待他，为什么他会在看到亚瑟去找别的姑娘的时候感到惊惧麻木，为什么他会大费周章去把亚瑟的未婚妻绑架回来——嫉妒这个词如同迎面而来的一颗子弹，沃蒂根立刻清醒了。亚瑟占了上风，因此对于沃蒂根的恶劣行径也不再追究了。亚瑟伸手将他揽入怀里时，他侧着身子转向另一边，在夜里一直将眼睛睁着：他想到了他这次回来的目的，想到了尤瑟的结局。

他得走。

一大早他收拾好了行李，等着亚瑟。亚瑟看见他时，他已经在桌前坐了半个钟头了。烟蒂在烟灰缸里堆积，烟灰被玻璃衬得发蓝。沃蒂根喝了一口冷掉的咖啡，看着亚瑟在对面坐下。

“莫德雷德联系上了我，他愿意代替你的父亲成为我的搭档。”

亚瑟重复了一遍那个名字，不以为然地笑了笑。“莫德雷德。那个臭名昭著的莫德雷德？”

“正是他，”沃蒂根不动声色地说，“我这次回来，本来是希望我们能成为搭档的——”

“永远，”亚瑟打断他，脖子上青筋暴起，皱着眉头，“永远不可能。”

“我想也是。”沃蒂根点头说道。

他站起来，拿起自己的行李和外套，两根手指按在桌上，将备用钥匙朝亚瑟推过去一点。亚瑟没有接过钥匙，沃蒂根的手离开桌面，放回外套口袋里，肩膀戒备地挺着。他不确定亚瑟对他的敌意是否会影响正常判断。亚瑟接过钥匙，正反两面查看了一下，将它扔进口袋里，没有什么所谓地对他笑了一下，但眼睛里很阴沉。

“我很高兴你找到了搭档。别再来了，你听到了吗？这次离开以后，别再出现在我的屋子里，我已经说得很清楚了：你不受欢迎。”

沃蒂根经过亚瑟身边，朝出口走去，没有回头朝后看上一眼。他来到走廊上，开始下楼梯，在楼梯的第一个平台上他停下脚步，侧身靠在墙壁上，掏出打火机，点着根烟。他在等着什么，他觉得不需要多久。过了一会，他听到了他在等的东西：亚瑟踩着重重的脚步走到门边，将几样属于沃蒂根的东西扔了出来，包括一把雨伞，然后甩上了门。沃蒂根把烟抽完后，慢慢踱到亚瑟扔东西的地点，挑挑拣拣，拿了几样有用的东西。他把伞挂在臂弯里，走出公寓楼外，确实在下雨，他刚才都没有注意到。沃蒂根打开伞，顿了顿，随后大步离开了亚瑟的世界。


	6. Chapter 6

几个月后的一天，亚瑟在一个公园里遇到了拜莱克和他的儿子布鲁。拜莱克给了他的儿子一些硬币，把他支开，自己和亚瑟在公园里漫步。亚瑟上一次看到拜莱克有一段时候了，布鲁的父亲说话时的样子和样貌对他来说都变得很陌生，拜莱克说了句“混小子多半会把钱花在胡椒汽水上，因为他还没长大到会找女人”以后，亚瑟第一个笑出了声，并且马上和他亲近起来。听到他的笑声，拜莱克朝他狡黠地笑笑，几乎有些怪罪地看过来。

“你好久没有联系兄弟们了。”

“我告诉过你了，”亚瑟说，“我不干了。”

“这么说来，传说是真的了？尤瑟•潘德拉贡的儿子竟然要金盆洗手。”

拜莱克眼睛里在笑，不过是善意的笑容。亚瑟给他一个表情，权做回答。

“我听说了解除婚约的事，”拜莱克沉默片刻，说道，“我很遗憾，亚瑟。还在不断地搬家？”

亚瑟耸了耸肩。“只知道这么一种活法。”

拜莱克摇头后笑了。没了半边耳朵后，他笑起来总是偏着头。现在亚瑟看见的是几次手术的结果，还有一个人造耳廓，不过拜莱克从不提到这些。布鲁在小公园外绕着圈子跑，亚瑟和他找了张凳子坐下来，拜莱克歪起身子靠在一边扶手上，佝偻着肩膀，助行拐杖戳在地上。

“你有话要对我说？”

“关于尤瑟的死——”拜莱克迟疑一会，说道，“传闻未必是真的。你不一定要去找沃蒂根报仇。我的意思是，不值得为了这种人毁掉自己的生活。”

亚瑟皱起眉头，看了拜莱克一阵。“你听说了沃蒂根的什么事，对吧？要不就是关于莫德雷德的。湿棍子告诉了你我的住址。告诉湿棍子我改天揍他，拜莱克，你到底听说了什么？”

“噢，所以你知道沃蒂根在跟着莫德雷德干？看来我是多此一举了——”

“拜莱克。”

亚瑟的口气，让已经把身体抬起来的拜莱克又坐回到了长椅上。拜莱克把另一只手抬起来，双手拧在拐杖上，手指交叠。亚瑟给了他一个询问的眼神，拜莱克叹了口气。“好吧，我说。尤瑟死以前，莫德雷德就从他手上抢任务，已经好几年了，这次沃蒂根选择跟他合作，所有人都很意外。莫德雷德可不是我们所说的一般的杀手，你是乔治带出来的，你的训练只解决目标，莫德雷德不相信这一套，他进行的简直是大屠杀。街头的流言是，沃蒂根刚协助他完成了一个非常有利可图的任务，足以让一个杀手退休的那种任务。亚瑟，沃蒂根已经不是往日的沃蒂根了，莫德雷德在悬赏找人解决你。”

“我？”

“你是尤瑟的儿子，我猜莫德雷德把你看作是个潜在的威胁。找地方避避风头，这就是我要说的，还有别相信你那个叔叔。”

“‘沃蒂根不再是往日的沃蒂根了’，什么意思？”

拜莱克在椅子里躁动，一只手的手指敲在另一只手的指关节上，像在弹奏某种音乐。“传言是，莫德雷德在教他一些非常可怕的技术，你也许不想听这个，但他们说沃蒂根学的是越来越好了。”

亚瑟慢慢走回自己的住处时，拜莱克那番话带来的骨子里不舒服的感觉才开始消退，沃蒂根的名字带来的影响也淡化消失。亚瑟见过莫德雷德一到两次，但那都是他还小的时候，莫德雷德还对他的父亲毕恭毕敬的时候。这个人来家里做客的时候，尤瑟严禁孩子们到客厅里去，总是让他早早就睡觉了，即便是不用上学的日子也一样。亚瑟常常躲在阁楼上，偷偷打量这个不速之客，他让自己房间里的灯关着，那样尤瑟便以为他已经上床睡了。他记得莫德雷德很少开口，脸色阴郁，到他们家来腰间总是插着一把上膛的手枪。是沃蒂根把他带到这个家里来的，他们有段时间经常一起出现。亚瑟记得的一幕发生在一次莫德雷德来吃晚饭的时候：尤瑟突然勃然大怒，猛地站起，推翻桌上所有的东西，莫德雷德坐在桌子对面，背对着通往阁楼的楼梯口，亚瑟看不清他脸上的表情。沃蒂根马上站起来，声音紧张地说“哥哥”，然后挡在尤瑟跟前——母亲这时悄声走过来，关上了通往阁楼的门。

放下电视遥控器，亚瑟从沙发上站起来，拿起话筒。凭记忆拨打了沃蒂根的号码。一个月以前，亚瑟收到了一张皱皱巴巴的明信片，上面写着这个号码，是沃蒂根寄来的。亚瑟扔掉明信片，并未回信，现在，他听着话筒另一侧传来的声音，等了一阵，无人接听。

亚瑟挂掉电话，像是尽了某种人道主义责任，然后容许自己忘了这件事。

 

第一次莫德雷德拿他试刀子时，沃蒂根奋力挣扎。那时候是凌晨三点，他有些醉意，早早就上床了。沃蒂根首先感觉到一个凉呼呼的东西向后贴到了他的脖子那儿，他往后躲了躲，莫德雷德说声嘘，一只胳膊抱住他后腰，拿手按在他耳根处，好像在安抚什么躲避猎人的动物。沃蒂根的大半张脸陷入莫德雷德的手掌里，鼻息间呼入莫德雷德身上的酒气，他身上的被子在挣扎中退去大半，睡衣也变得乱糟糟的。沃蒂根的后背感觉到莫德雷德身上的枪带的时候，安静了片刻，但随后刀子划破皮肤的感觉像被黄蜂蛰了一下，他再次挣动起来。一个闷闷的声音撞上了墙，是沃蒂根的拳头撞到了旅馆的床板。莫德雷德的手捂到他嘴上，热热地贴着他嘴唇，再次说嘘，舌头舔掉刀口流出来的少量血迹，愤恨和挫败差点将沃蒂根击倒。

他在挣扎中拿到了自己压在枕头下的枪，黑暗中，他开了枪。一个东西在脚跟不远处掉了下来，是画框砸在了地毯上。他还想再次开枪时，莫德雷德扑了上来，情况演变成肉搏。他听见有人在狠厉地喘着气，不知道那是自己。他的两腿直捣着床单，有那么一秒钟莫德雷德痛叫出声，骂了句很难听的话，沃蒂根甩掉软绵绵的抵在他手掌中央的东西，踢掉床单，他刚才拧断了莫德雷德的拇指。他本来以为这足以制止对方，结果这却只是让莫德雷德愈发兴奋，他再次醉意熏熏地揽住沃蒂根的脖子时带着精神变态者的热忱。沃蒂根听到一阵电流声，警觉地往后靠，电击枪抵上他的脖子的一刻，他岔开五指抓向莫德雷德的脸，虽然视野陷入完全的黑暗，他还是再朝他以为是莫德雷德的方向开了一枪。一瞬间，房间里只听到床板不断的捶动和四条腿在床垫上踢动的声音，沃蒂根昏迷过去，失去了对时间的概念。他睁开双眼时莫德雷德端着杯酒，正从床尾走向床头，沃蒂根试着抬起胳膊，发现胳膊被绑住了，电击枪仍留下不由自主的痉挛，并且令他的说话能力变得非常有限。莫德雷德端详他一阵，凑上前，挺绅士地吻了吻他的脸颊，手指按在他脸上。沃蒂根转动下颚，一口差点咬掉他的半只手指。莫德雷德退后，大笑。“尤瑟真是低估你了，我可从来不敢低估你。放心，很快就会结束的，而且不会在看得到的地方留下伤痕。我今天必须试试这把刀子。”

他说话时，沃蒂根闻到一阵酒味。尤瑟从来不允许在任务中喝酒，尤瑟总是有很多规矩。莫德雷德一喝醉就发疯，在他身上试验他搞到的各种各样新鲜玩意，沃蒂根知道有了第一次，就会有第二次和第三次，他选择和莫德雷德搭档不是因为莫德雷德是个圣人，而是因为他能解决任务——方法见仁见智。沃蒂根暗暗计算银行户头里的数字，预估他能一脚把莫德雷德蹬了的日期，莫德雷德放下酒杯，好像知道他在想什么一样凑过来，管沃蒂根叫做第二个该隐。

沃蒂根第二天醒来时，莫德雷德倒在床边的地毯上，酣然大睡。沃蒂根用脚趾把他翻了过来，莫德雷德手里仍然握住那把刀，刀上是沃蒂根的血。沃蒂根活动了一下脖颈，坐在床边盯着莫德雷德的脸看，两脚轻轻搁在床边地毯的边缘。片刻之后，他站起来，几乎脚不踮地地绕过莫德雷德，无声无息出了房间。外面是黎明时分的寂静，沃蒂根靠在旅馆的栏杆上抽烟看着天空。

跟亚瑟说是莫德雷德先找上他的时，沃蒂根一时并没有意识到自己在说谎，等到他发现他像尤瑟指出的那样，一再用谎言作为脱身之计时，他已经来到了莫德雷德藏身的酒吧，他用两三句话说明了自己的来意，并且正在等待坐在硬皮革包厢里的莫德雷德的回答。

“外面都传说你和我合谋杀死了尤瑟，你竟敢来找我。”

“只是试试看。”沃蒂根绷紧双唇，嘴角朝上弯曲，勉强做了个笑的动作。

“我说过，这里的大门永远为你敞开。”莫德雷德从包厢里起来，硬是将沃蒂根拥入怀中，惯于摆弄刀子的手用力猛拍他的后背，沃蒂根保持礼节性的微笑，两手垂在身侧，莫德雷德胳膊挤压着他的胸骨，低下嗓门补充了一句，“不过，这可和你跟着尤瑟干的时候不一样。这点你最好记住了。”

于是这便开始了。在大半年的时间里，他跟着莫德雷德东奔西走。他们来到一个城市，任务完成以后，在汽车旅馆要两个单独的房间，莫德雷德和他的党羽在一个房间里庆祝，沃蒂根在另外那个房间里清点损失和算账。他从不去加入他们，莫德雷德也从未质疑他算出的分成。第二天早上他们拿了分成，各奔东西。任务完成后，沃蒂根会有少到两三天，多到半个月的自由时间，直到莫德雷德的人在哪间酒吧找到他，告诉他下一次任务会合的地点。

随着任务带来的刺激感越来越强烈，莫德雷德也变得越来越暴虐和难以预测。有一次他当着沃蒂根的面把买家杀了，只因为价钱不合他的心意。沃蒂根偶尔会有种感觉，这就像走钢丝，但他已经无法回头了。这次从布鲁日回来，打算启程的前一天，莫德雷德突然说：“无意冒犯，伙计，但这次任务你不能插手。”沃蒂根在一夜之间变得无处可去，先是又惊又辱，随后习惯了。他刚完成了一个棘手的任务，需要有人分享这份喜悦和孤独——他想到了亚瑟。

 

亚瑟感觉到皮肤下面很松弛，两手斜插在肋下，交叠双臂的时候，碰到的仿佛是别人的皮肉。汗水还在不断从他的脸上冒出，划过他的眉毛，聚集到嘴唇上方，那里已经堆积起了一层汗珠。

有东西压着他的舌头，让他的口腔里沉甸甸的。与此同时他却尝到一阵汗水带来的咸味。他的肋下，腹部和双股之间都有种轻轻松松的沉重感，他知道那是某种荒唐的渴望的前奏，在他迈开步子的时候，他同样感觉到它。它滑到了他的双腿之间，令他的膝盖后部有种可笑的酸胀感，全身的肌肉紧紧地贴在骨架上，似乎随时准备蓄势而发。

亚瑟叉着两脚站在那里，手指头在警戒的同时不确定地，松松地抓住背心的边缘。他之所以处于这样剑拔弩张的状态，是因为一个他再也没有想到会见到的人站在他的客厅里，这令他觉得既困惑又生气，喉咙里紧巴巴的，有种使劲眨动眼睑的冲动。沃蒂根显然为了这次意想不到的拜访着意修饰了一下自己，他套着一件新的浅蓝色网球衫，刮过胡须的下巴光光的，走路或者转身的时候，动作稳健而有力。虽然头发比上次亚瑟见到他时长了些，而且散乱着，皮肤也晒深了，但他的身上没有污血或是新增的伤口。亚瑟甚至在他脸上捕捉到了某种轻快的，几乎像是胜利似的表情。亚瑟进门后撞见他时，他正坐下来饱餐一顿，切开的盘子里的牛排还带着血丝，刚倒满的红酒在杯中闪着光泽。沃蒂根见到他以后，放下餐巾站起来，脸色自然，态度从容，好像亚瑟从来就没有叫他离自己远点，或者沃蒂根根本没自作主张离开。

“来得正好，牛排你想要几分熟？”

沃蒂根的目光悄悄掠向他的手指，亚瑟知道他是在看自己是否留着那只戒指，他按捺住藏起手指的冲动。他早就没戴那只戒指了，但沃蒂根现在这么一看，亚瑟蓦然觉得那只手指空空的。亚瑟保持着面无表情的阴沉，看向沃蒂根，两只手交握在自己的胳膊上，摆出防卫的姿势，两脚分开站着。“这是要干什么？”亚瑟的声音皮革般毛糙，“我告诉过你别再来了。”

“刚完成了一桩报酬丰厚的任务，”沃蒂根说，“我们可以一起庆祝。”

“一起庆祝。”

“对。”

“我知道你想干什么，”亚瑟说，“你春风得意了，但感到孤独，你想找个人谈谈尤瑟——然后你发现所有你过去生活里的人不是死了，就是离你远远的——于是乎，你想到了我。”

他一说出尤瑟的名字，沃蒂根登时绷起脸，亚瑟熟悉的那种阴冷的倨傲目光又回到了他的眼睛里。沃蒂根把手里的酒杯朝地上一扔，玻璃碎片四溅，亚瑟眼睛都没眨，仍然盯在他脸上。沃蒂根踩过一地碎片要走，亚瑟打横跨出一步，挡在他的跟前，沃蒂根不去看他，别过头，手臂外侧擦过亚瑟的手臂，亚瑟几乎没感觉到他动手，但他的右手突然一阵烧灼般的疼。亚瑟骂了一声，抬起手肘一看已经是一道深深的玻璃碎片割出的口子，他低头查看伤口的时候，沃蒂根在无人阻挡的情况下蹿到门边，距离离开这间屋子只有一步。但他没迈出脚步，因为亚瑟从后面把他抱住了，胳膊勒在他腰上，手掀开他的衣服，按在不住起伏的肋骨上。

沃蒂根转开门把，亚瑟劈手把它关上。沃蒂根仿佛意识到自己的处境，低头望着亚瑟的手。他再拧头看了看亚瑟，亚瑟耸耸肩。如果沃蒂根能够耍赖，他也能，而且他可不会在乎什么面子。跟着莫德雷德的日子似乎真的过得不错，沃蒂根下手比过去狠多了，也快多了，亚瑟现在可不敢大意。沃蒂根再伸手去碰门把，亚瑟用蛮力挡回他的胳膊。也许是肾上腺素的作用，亚瑟根本感觉不到受伤的那只胳膊在疼，他所有的动作仿佛都出自本能，他用嘴唇将沃蒂根的后领子拱下去一点，牙齿轻咬那里的皮肉。沃蒂根拧了拧身子，再开口时声音低低的。

“你就不怕我再在你身上开个口子？”

“你到底为什么回来？”亚瑟反问。

沃蒂根长长舒出一口气，染着亚瑟的血的玻璃碎片从他指缝里落下来。那道门被其中一个人的手关上并且锁紧了，谁都没有去管。过了一阵，沃蒂根的手悄然抬起来，轻轻搁在亚瑟的手上，指腹摩过亚瑟的伤口。亚瑟屏住呼吸，片刻后，沃蒂根的手落下来，贴紧在他的手臂上。

亚瑟再看沃蒂根，后者闭着眼睛，呼吸轻柔。亚瑟将他打横抱了起来，朝屋内走去。


	7. Chapter 7

亚瑟的嘴唇炽热，沿肩胛骨下滑时带来某种暖意。一次又一次轻柔的抚触，沿着肩后方隆起的曲线而挪移。沃蒂根能清晰地感觉到亚瑟的嘴唇，烫乎乎的，柔软而干燥，每一次印上来时都引起不自觉的战栗。他俯卧在床上，放松伸展着双肩，大半张面孔陷入亚瑟的枕头里。他浑身懒懒的，被一阵暖洋洋的情欲之雾所包围。亚瑟的嘴和手指不管去到哪儿都带起一串火焰，而他们离得又很近，太近了，彼此之间几乎没有距离，亚瑟指尖一个细微的动作就能引起他的一阵全新的反应。他全身早已蒙上一层汗水，后背一阵汗珠划过带来的刺痒。身体从对亚瑟感到陌生，重新熟悉，到接纳，再到寻求自己的快乐，仿佛都是在一瞬间完成的。亚瑟低语着什么，刺激着他的意识。在这里他不必掩饰自己，可以肆意在染有两人汗水的床单上拧动，挣扎，品尝，释放。亚瑟对待他，仿佛对待一位国王。

亚瑟叫了他一声，手指探入脸颊和布料接触的空隙里，寻找他的嘴唇。沃蒂根拱起一边肩膀，侧过头，亚瑟的手指擦过他的脸颊，点按在他的嘴唇上，指腹比他想象中要粗糙。沃蒂根的嘴唇表面感觉到了亚瑟的指背。他不愿去想这些手指能如何令他痛苦又欢愉，但他还是想到了，那想法让他不由自主的板了一下身子。亚瑟俯身吻他露出枕头外的红通通的耳廓，嘴唇顺过耳边的短发，沃蒂根再次放松下来。他伸出舌头，尝试着舔了一下亚瑟的手指，亚瑟嘶哑地呻吟，在他背上移换着重心。再次张嘴时，沃蒂根含入亚瑟的手指吮吸着，头颅并未从枕头上抬起，亚瑟的手指在他口腔里进入到一个指关节，然后轻轻勾了一下，他让舌头卷住对方的指关节内侧，朝里拉扯。亚瑟的反应大得他始料未及，他重重压倒在沃蒂根身上，呼吸声短促得像是带着怒气，他贴着沃蒂根摆动了一下腰部，让两人的胯部紧贴在一起，沃蒂根背部的肌肉立刻紧缩起来——这个姿势能让他鲜明地感觉到亚瑟在他背后硬着，阴茎顶在他湿滑的臀缝里，恶意不断往上戳。沃蒂根方寸一乱，下颚一松，亚瑟又挤进来两根手指，沉沉地排成一列，压在他的舌根上。

“你挺喜欢舔东西，对吧？”亚瑟的声音像是贴着他的心脏搏动，“还有我的手指。”

沃蒂根不再说话，专心吸吮亚瑟的舌头，尽量在狭小的空间里抬起臀部摩擦亚瑟的阴茎。他的臀部沉下去一点，擦过那表面湿漉漉的，沉重地抵在他双臀中间的性器官，亚瑟再次呻吟，声音又干又粗野。沃蒂根摆动腰身，用凹陷的臀缝，顶向那紧绷的性器官饱涨的头部，亚瑟笑起来，笑声里满是重新燃起的欲望，贴在他背部的胸膛和着笑声震动。他把手指从沃蒂根口腔里抽出来，翻身仰躺在床上，两手交叠枕在脑后。沃蒂根反身骑在他腰上，脸庞陷在黑暗里，打量着他，他的嘴唇被溢出的唾液濡湿发亮。他俯下身，从亚瑟的胸膛吻上对方的喉咙，停在那里，感受喉结的跳动，最后再回到原来的姿势，推开亚瑟一点，看对方的脸。

“我真正喜欢的，”沃蒂根自己的嗓音也朦胧起来，“是赢。”

亚瑟想要起身，沃蒂根将膝盖打开些，利用身体的韧性，将亚瑟重新压回到床上。亚瑟挑起眉毛做了个诧异的表情，沃蒂根沉下腰身，拧转大腿和小腿的夹角，几乎是坐在自己的脚踝上，但两腿朝外大大张开，膝盖如同两颗螺丝一样精准地嵌入床单里，贴着亚瑟的侧腰下去。他再朝亚瑟勾勾手指，亚瑟试图起身，却一动也不能动。沃蒂根看到亚瑟眼神里的嘲弄变成惊讶，再变成某种模糊的饥渴，沃蒂根俯身打量亚瑟，手掌抚上他的侧脸，眼睛对着亚瑟的眼睛，亚瑟的眼睛在他脸上无法移开。“我十二岁开始接受训练，十五岁就能解决一个成年人了，傻小子，”沃蒂根推开他，立起身体，“我能轻而易举杀了你，任何时候都别忘了这点。”

亚瑟默不作声看着他，喉结上下攒动。沃蒂根又问了一遍：

“你听懂了吗？”

亚瑟点头，眼睛里已经有些不悦，但没有表露出来。沃蒂根在心里对自己笑了一下，朝后坐了坐身子，松开膝盖，放松后腰，从臀部直到大腿悄然改换了一下坐姿。“你可以起来了。”

亚瑟没动，沃蒂根一时不察，亚瑟抓住他的膝盖，将他整个人拖倒在床单上，再欺身压了上来。沃蒂根倒在床单上，喘着气，亚瑟抓住他的脚踝将他的腿抬起分开。沃蒂根拿眼神剜向自己的侄子，亚瑟却没事人似的当着他面，抬起还沾着沃蒂根的唾液的手指，含入自己手里抿了抿，抽出来，向下，拱进沃蒂根的臀间插了进去。那里还留着亚瑟刚才射进去的精液，湿润而松软，亚瑟的手指进去以后残酷地打着圈。沃蒂根小声叫了起来，腿打着抖绷直到脚尖，亚瑟的手指不住在他身体内抠挖，像要弄出他吞进去的所有精液似的，沃蒂根像条缺氧的鱼一样左右拧动着身躯，但亚瑟的手指紧紧地贴在他内壁上，片刻不离。亚瑟用力扳住他膝盖，阻止他再次合起腿的任何尝试，直到那里的皮肤留下指印。他体内的精液顺着翻搅流出来一些，又被亚瑟的手指蘸着塞回到体内。沃蒂根的膝盖屈起又被扳直，颈子在枕头上被拖行了一小截，臀部被亚瑟高高抬起，整个后腰悬在空中。

亚瑟的视线赤裸裸地掠过他全身，他这回躲不了，来不及了。颈部露出的青筋疯狂搏动，腰绷得太紧，像是要折断了一样。尤瑟的儿子一个个地当他面舔着指节，一个个地把手指轮番戳进来，差点把他搞疯，他都不知道时间过去多久了。外面下过一阵雨，透过敞开的窗户，淡淡的被雨打湿的泥土气味渗透进来，皮肤上的汗干了又湿，沃蒂根眼底一片赤红的黑暗。

他自己的阴茎高高耸立，小口地不住喘气。亚瑟俯身吻他的乳尖，吻他被烧坏的那部分皮肤。“你也别忘了，”亚瑟不卑不亢的口吻令人难忘，“我也和你受过同样的训练，你造就了我今天是谁。”他伸手试探性地碰了碰亚瑟，亚瑟在他手底抚过的地方僵着身子，像从未预料到这一刻似的。沃蒂根的心软下来。他伸出手，将亚瑟抱进自己怀里，把头搁在对方颈窝里，与此同时两腿缠上亚瑟的腰，腿肚子催促般地摩挲着亚瑟的侧腹，像调情又像是投降。

亚瑟在他怀里仍然僵着，过了许久，才终于松弛下来。他的身体不再感觉像是一部受过训练的精准机器时刻紧绷着，而总算像是情人的身体，能够施与和获得爱抚的身体，沃蒂根低声安慰着他，语意模糊不清，自己恐怕日后都会忘了说了些什么。亚瑟扳开他手臂，再次看他，像是要看清楚他这个人似的。沃蒂根在他再次进入自己时柔软得像根藤蔓，缠绕上去，亚瑟的动作是多年未有的轻柔，他不再死死抓住沃蒂根像是对待一样他意外拥有的物件，而是仔细品味他的回应，再给与相同的回应，沃蒂根自始至终害怕自己突然临阵退缩，因为这是他做过最冒险的事情：让一把弓松弛下来要比拉满它难得多。然而他也不认识今晚的自己。

性爱结束后他筋疲力尽，他把自己抽离亚瑟身边，翻到床的一侧躺下来。在迷迷糊糊的意识里，他知道自己不能留在这儿睡觉。明知道亚瑟不会允许他留在这个房间，但他从身体到精神上都已精疲力竭。沃蒂根侧身躺到床的一侧，避开肢体接触，远离亚瑟所在的位置，但亚瑟扳住他，将他拉回来，回到自己这头。他睡意朦胧中翻了个身，呢喃着提出问题，亚瑟摇头未曾回答，把他揽进怀里，这一次沃蒂根没有拒绝。他靠着亚瑟的胸膛睡着了，忘了离开。

 

亚瑟在噩梦中醒来，伸手一探，床边的位置是空的。他把两脚挪到床边，坐起来，手指插进汗湿的头发里，尽可能地舒展了一下肩胛骨，甩掉噩梦带来的那种胃里发虚的感觉，然后把脚伸进拖鞋里。他走出房间，看见沃蒂根还是像过去那样坐在窗台边，指间夹着根刚点燃不久的烟，漫不经心地望着窗外。沃蒂根抱着一条屈起的腿的膝盖，另一条腿随意地伸展在地板上，没有穿鞋。他看见亚瑟走近，在烟灰缸里掐灭烟头，松开那只抱着膝盖的手，但没有挪位置，只是朝窗框内靠得更深了些，肩膀一侧顶住墙壁。他披着亚瑟的外套，看着亚瑟走过来，抿着唇朝他手臂上的伤口点了点下巴。“你最好把它包扎一下，不然很难愈合。”

亚瑟抬起手肘，顺着沃蒂根的目光，不怎么在意地瞧了瞧那道口子。“明天再说吧。”

“你的个性还是没变，”沃蒂根淡淡说道，“‘明天再说’，听起来真不像尤瑟的儿子。”

亚瑟默不作声，他迟疑了一下，终于忍不住问道：“他是什么样的？我是说我父亲。”

沃蒂根调整了一下姿势，身子后倾倚在墙上，斜斜朝下向他看过来。他垂着眼皮，眼睛里有淡淡的疲倦，一只胳膊垂下来搁在两腿之间。“我以为你不想谈论尤瑟，尤其不想和我谈。”

“我从未见过他在任务中的样子。”亚瑟说，像在自言自语。

沃蒂根欠了欠身子，朝他身后指了指，亚瑟转头看到一盒开了封的维珍妮牌女士香烟（Virginia Slim）并排放在打火机旁边。亚瑟把两样东西叠起来，拇指在烟盒上压住打火机，递给沃蒂根。沃蒂根抖出一根衔入嘴里，擦开打火机点燃，火苗一晃而过，照亮他脸上的淡漠。沃蒂根对他解释这是种老习惯了，维珍妮牌女士香烟，有一阵子人们传说尤瑟的搭档是个女人，其实那是卡缇娅留下的，后来他们将错就错。出任务的时候抽女士香烟，留下烟蒂万一被人发现了不会受到怀疑，也有利于隐藏身份，他在解释这件事情的时候，亚瑟已经到角落里拖过来一把椅子，坐了下来，他把椅子反过来，两脚岔开，两手搁在椅子靠背上。

“卡缇娅，”亚瑟回忆道，“我好像听过这个名字。差点成了你妻子的那个女孩？她去了哪？”

沃蒂根自嘲自讽地一笑，轻飘飘的目光扫过亚瑟的脸。在他唇间，香烟燃亮的一头有节奏地抖动了一下。“她哪也没去。说来好笑，尤瑟还以为她在香榭丽舍寻找自我呢——我杀了她。”

“操。”

“没错。你难道不想问为什么？”

“我有种感觉，”亚瑟说这话时着意不看沃蒂根，“要是你每提一桩谋杀我就问为什么，我们永远无法离开这儿了。不过我还是有点意外——不是因为我对你这个人有什么幻想——我还以为你挺喜欢她的，她是少数几个你带回家的女孩。尤瑟有段时间一直以为你会娶她。”

“我是挺喜欢她的，”沃蒂根悠悠吐出烟雾，指节屈起来在烟灰缸边沿掸了掸烟灰，“直到我意识到，她开始介入到我和尤瑟之间。或者这么说吧，她把我的一举一动都向尤瑟报告，卡缇娅思想单纯，不认为这有什么问题。如果留下她，我和尤瑟之间的搭档关系就毁了。”

说到这里，沃蒂根歪着脑袋想了想，夹着香烟的手指凑到唇边，两只手指捏着烟的中段，嘴唇并拢。他狠狠往里吸了一口，再挪开烟，朝亚瑟冷冷一笑。烟雾散开以后，他的脸上并无表情，哪怕谈起这么久以前的往事，他的眼睛里也没有多少波动。提到卡缇娅的名字时，他低头瞧着自己的手，沃蒂根五指叉开，手心朝上放在膝盖上，似乎还能从手指的细小痉挛辨认出曾经挚爱的女人的脉搏节奏，亚瑟一边看着，一边感到不寒而栗，混合着鄙夷的怜悯从胸中升起，还有种怪异的，不完全由道德驱动的怄火，这股混杂的情感使得他一时默然无语。

沃蒂根唇边一晃一晃的香烟变成了一个亮闪闪的小点，慢慢扩散开来，变成一小片光晕，周围有散开的一小片光圈环绕着。亚瑟从椅子上站起，走到他跟前，一只手按到他肩膀上，抽出他嘴里的烟，自己吸了一口，做个鬼脸，再吸了一口，然后在沃蒂根对面坐了下来，同样一条腿撂在地上，沃蒂根看着他，视线闪烁。“莫德雷德怎么样？”亚瑟假装随口问道。

“就那么回事吧，”沃蒂根明显不愿意多谈，“知道吗，我的技巧多半是从他那里学来的。”

“真的？”

沃蒂根点点头。“我跟莫德雷德学习过一段时间，这件事情知道的人很少。你死去的父亲是其中一个。”

正在燃烧的香烟在烟灰缸里嗤一声熄灭，亚瑟站起来，指头上还留着烟灰烫伤的痕迹，那是因为刚才沃蒂根突然提到父亲的缘故。被烫的地方不怎么疼，反倒是他突然站起来的动作把自己吓了一跳。他吸了口气，站得离沃蒂根远了点，沃蒂根颇为诧异地望着他，歪着身子。

“和你谈话很愉快，”亚瑟苦笑，掩饰自己的反常，“但我得回去睡觉了。”

他转身走了几大步，才恢复原本走路的样子。“亚瑟，”沃蒂根叫住他，“关于尤瑟的死——”

亚瑟停住脚步，沃蒂根却没有说下去。亚瑟等了一阵，沃蒂根仍然没有开口，亚瑟迈开脚步，回了自己的房间，他上床躺下以后没多久，沃蒂根进来了。亚瑟闭上眼睛，让沃蒂根以为他已经睡了，沃蒂根的脚步在床边徘徊，很轻却很坚定。亚瑟带着好奇等着看他究竟想要干什么，沃蒂根爬上床来，牙齿轻轻悄悄捉对儿厮打，好像感觉很冷似的，他钻进被子里，贴着亚瑟的身体攀上来，直到他和亚瑟脸贴着脸，两人的腿纠缠在一起。亚瑟本已消失无几的睡意被他这样一弄，丧失了大半，沃蒂根贴着他的耳根轻轻地说：“我知道这样很下流，尤其是在两个人刚谈了心以后——不过我现在很想吸你的老二。”亚瑟蓦地睁开眼，沃蒂根的嘴唇贴在他耳根处，亚瑟很想忘掉那些牙关颤抖的细小声音。他推开沃蒂根，把他按倒在枕头上，抬手就想给他一个耳光，沃蒂根侧过脸颊，高高扬起颧骨让他打，亚瑟把牙关咬紧到疼痛的地步，始终没有打下去，沃蒂根睁开眼看着他，眼睛里全是看破他的冰冷，亚瑟猛地松开手，不再紧紧揪住他的头发，沃蒂根暗示般舔了舔嘴唇。亚瑟掐住他下颚，迫使他抬起头。

“是个好主意，”亚瑟的声音含混不清，“既然你不愿意谈真正有价值的事，最好做点别的。”

沃蒂根在黑暗中也许低低笑了一声，亚瑟不确定。这人掀开被子，贴着他的腿滑了下去，亚瑟的手伸进被子里，找到沃蒂根肩胛骨的隆起处，就顺着那里把他往下按低，他的另一只手捏住沃蒂根腰间的一小块软肉，泄愤似的掐了掐。沃蒂根声音哑哑地叫出他的名字，其实是在嘲笑他，亚瑟辨认出了沃蒂根口气里一贯的那种轻蔑。在内心深处，亚瑟不愿承认自己其实松了口气，保持这种彼此憎恨的状态，也许才是最轻松的相处状态，那能避免提到他们彼此都不愿提到的那个问题——尤瑟的死。

沃蒂根还是个混蛋，这样一来，亚瑟就放心了。


	8. Chapter 8

沃蒂根把球形把手拧到底，开了门，自己站在门边，也不把人往里让。来人惊恐地眨眨眼睛，抽身后退，往门的两边各看了一下，又把右手抬起来，在露出袖子的左胳膊上捏了捏。嘶地一声叫出声后，这人的眼睛才固定在沃蒂根身上。沃蒂根懒懒散散缩回身子，头靠上门边的墙，两手交叠在胸前，整个人退到门边的暗影里，就在那里无声地站着。

来人不见他人影，往里探了探头。沃蒂根的声音吓了他一跳。

“对，”沃蒂根说，“真的是我。”

来人缩回头，手指颤巍巍抓住把手，从外面砰地一声把门带上。沃蒂根靠在墙边，不紧不慢呼出口气，好像很不耐烦似的。他的手回到门把上，向下一压然后一放，将门开了一道一指宽的缝隙。透过这条缝隙，外面走廊上的光透了进来。沃蒂根看见亚瑟的客人在走廊上焦急地来回走动着，一边将翻盖手机贴在耳边，一边小声咬牙切齿地说“妈的，亚瑟，接电话！哥们，接电话！”，反复说了好几次，声音焦躁而有些愤愤然。沃蒂根看了一阵，同样不发出任何声音地将那道缝合拢，但没有把门关上。他站在门边，一只手插在口袋里，亚瑟出来时，他保持着这样的姿势，若有所思地站着。亚瑟说：“怎么了？”沃蒂根耸耸肩膀，指指带上但没关紧的门。亚瑟看看他，又看看门把，手指扳住仍在不断吱呀轻晃的门边，把门打开。沃蒂根仰头靠在墙上，眯着眼睛，听到门打开以后没有挪动位置。过了一阵，他听到亚瑟说“湿棍子！”的欣喜声音，对自己耸耸肩，抬起鞋跟，用脚底碾灭烟头。

片刻后，湿棍子的声音闷在亚瑟的拥抱里传来，全是些语焉不详的碎片。“哥们，原来你在家……贝德维尔……拜莱克说……告诉我我眼花了。”

沃蒂根兴趣缺乏地听了一阵，抵住墙壁的肩膀往上一抬，背部离开了墙壁。他踱到门边，抬起手臂一拉，门向内打开到了最大限度，露出站在门外的湿棍子和亚瑟的脸。湿棍子愣住扭头看他，目光警觉而焦虑，但已经没有第一次见他时的那种震惊。亚瑟见他出来以后皱着眉头，如同做错了什么事一般有点赧然。沃蒂根没理湿棍子，转向亚瑟：“给你十五分钟。”

亚瑟把手放上他肩膀，安慰似的捏了捏，沃蒂根被碰到的那边肩膀硬了硬，随后转过身去。亚瑟仍然让门开着，沃蒂根朝屋内走的时候，两人的对话不断传来，好像由他往回走的步子打着节拍似的。沃蒂根把手搁在咖啡壶把手上，倒出深褐色的液体，有一两滴滚烫的咖啡因为倒得太急，落在了他的手腕上，他却浑然不觉。他能轻易分出两个人不同的争论声音，亚瑟的声音较缓，湿棍子的声音较急，亚瑟的话有时候含混地低下去，湿棍子的声音却渐渐抬高。沃蒂根把咖啡端到嘴边，听见一个的声音渐渐盖不住另一个。

“我不会迈进那所房子一步。”湿棍子说。

“湿棍子，哥们，”亚瑟听起来有点窘，“我保证他不会对你做任何事。”

沃蒂根呷了一口咖啡，一阵含糊而急促的小声争吵传来，他捏在杯子上的手一顿，空闲的那只手落到椅子的边沿上，按在那里。争吵声越来越高，但仍然无法分辨清楚具体说些什么，沃蒂根突然把椅子向后挪，站起身来，抽出一把插在后腰上的手枪，查验了一下枪膛和子弹，再重新把枪插回去，用衣服后摆遮住。他坐下来以前，已经有好几分钟没有响起那种低低的谈话声了。沃蒂根垂下胳膊肘，把椅子挪回原位，又喝了一大口咖啡，这一次动作更放松和随意。没多久，在他耳边响起亚瑟的笑声。沃蒂根垂着眼皮，似乎什么也没听见。笑声平息后，他看了一眼桌上的餐刀和叉子，过半秒钟又看了一眼。亚瑟揽着湿棍子的肩膀和他一起进来时，沃蒂根坐着的位置正对着门。他们快要走到沃蒂根所在的小客厅里的时候，沃蒂根的手肘往外挪了半寸，将叉子准确而敏捷地合在手肘下，再收了回来。亚瑟落座时，他的目光不再看向任何地方，看上去仍然睡眼惺忪。在他面前的盘子上摆放着早餐。

亚瑟回到原来的座位上，湿棍子在他对面落座。

沃蒂根抬起眼皮，视线掠过亚瑟和客人，并没有在谁身上停留。他的一只手臂往上一抬，马上听到一阵椅子猛烈挪动的声响，再抬头，原来是湿棍子咯喇咯喇把椅子往后拉，背部紧紧地顶住椅子最上方的横条，一只手向后扳住了椅背，另一只手抄起桌子上的餐刀朝向他。沃蒂根心里暗笑。他的手落在咖啡壶上时，湿棍子胸膛还在起起落落，气出得很大声，眼睛警惕地盯着他看，眼珠子快要瞪出眼眶。沃蒂根把手岔开扬了扬，让他看到手掌是空的，手心落向咖啡壶时动作故意很夸张，让湿棍子看个清楚。即便意识到沃蒂根只是要拿咖啡壶，湿棍子仍然不敢有丝毫大意，一直随着沃蒂根的动作改变自己的坐姿朝向。“来点咖啡？”沃蒂根问。

湿棍子扳直腰身坐着，气呼呼地盯着他。沃蒂根咧了咧嘴唇。

“除非咖啡壶变成了什么我不知道的新式杀人武器——我很怀疑这一点——否则，你可以把刀子放下了。他们叫你什么，湿棍子？是吗？”

“我是不会和你说话的。”湿棍子虽然放下了餐刀，但声音里余怒未消。

“很明智，”沃蒂根点点头，“我是不是该离开，好让你们两个把话谈完？”

这话虽然是对着湿棍子说的，沃蒂根却看着亚瑟。“用不着，我马上就好，”湿棍子说，“贝德维尔让我来告诉你，他知道尤瑟是怎么死的。我知道他是个FBI，但他的话听起来很可信。”

亚瑟抹一把下巴上的胡茬，靠到椅子上，笑了。“你觉得该怎么办？”

“至少听听他怎么说，”湿棍子说道，“我觉得他想让你杀了沃蒂根。”

沃蒂根手肘往桌边一挑，盐瓶跳起来在空中转了一个半圈，再垂直往下落。湿棍子说声“该死”，抬起一直防御沃蒂根的那只手捂住被瓶子撞个正着的鼻子。亚瑟抓住湿棍子仍然留在桌布上的另一只手，扳住硬是不肯合作的手指，往桌边挪。湿棍子捂着鼻子，还来不及问为什么，沃蒂根手里的叉子直直扎进了桌布里，正好扎进湿棍子刚才搁手的地方。桌布戳出几个细小的洞，亚瑟丢开湿棍子的手，把他往旁边一推，瞅空抱住沃蒂根，掀起他的睡衣先把后腰的枪给退了，再掰开他手指取走叉子。亚瑟退下来的子弹叮叮当当落在陶瓷碟子上，湿棍子每听到一声子弹响就骂出一句脏话。亚瑟把退光子弹的枪递给自己的叔叔，后者狠狠剜他一眼然后接了过来。湿棍子从自己座位里蹦起来，亚瑟对他解释道：“你的十五分钟到了。”

湿棍子的手仍然捂在鼻子上，盖住下半边脸，传出来的声音闷闷的。

“你‘保证‘他不会对我做任何事？”

“那是在你提到贝德维尔之前，”亚瑟说，“他和贝德维尔之间有宿怨。”

沃蒂根半张开嘴，打了个呵欠，再闭上嘴唇，绕过亚瑟，趿着拖鞋走回到楼梯上。站在第一级台阶上，他的声音仍然睡眼惺忪，但比刚才冷淡了许多。“贝德维尔，让你的线人下次来的时候别绑着窃听器，不过你要是有种的话，就会自己来了。亚瑟，做个好孩子，送客。”

他踏上楼梯，关上卧室的门以后靠着门听了一阵。果然，楼下不久响起大门关上的声音。沃蒂根知道湿棍子离开以后亚瑟会说些什么，他甚至连亚瑟的表情都想象到了，不过，眼下他还是挺享受这一刻的，特别是提到窃听器时湿棍子脸上惊愕的表情和那个可笑至极的眨眼。

亚瑟回来以后，站在门口，没有进门。听到亚瑟的脚步声靠近，沃蒂根手上的动作未停，他把一颗子弹从盒子里拈起，扣入左轮手枪的转轮，弹壳嵌进去以后，拇指轻轻拨一下转轮，直到下一个装弹孔露出来，再拈起一颗子弹嵌入进去。亚瑟靠在门边，两手插在腋下，望着他干活。所有的子弹都装好以后，沃蒂根将枪横直扳在手里，举起来，眯着眼睛对齐准星和枪膛线，他做好整套程序以后，把转轮甩回去，弹巢发出轻微的咔哒声，绕着转轴旋紧了。亚瑟不言不语看了一阵，将一样东西隔空抛了过来。沃蒂根眼睛虽然仍盯着枪，手却抬起来，接住那样东西。他把窃听器扣在掌心看了看，丢开它，把它和枪放在一起。

“我在门口拥抱他时，已经从他身上卸下来了，”亚瑟说，“你实在没必要点破他。”

沃蒂根好像没听见他的话。“贝德维尔那事怎么办？”

“我告诉他，我需要一点时间考虑。这是真话。”

“他是个FBI，我知道尤瑟和他是朋友。但你不能信任他。”

“那么你呢，“亚瑟突然说道，“我能信任你？没必要那样对待我的朋友，你知道。”

沃蒂根把空了的装子弹的盒子盖上，把弄皱的床单重新弄平整，两手交替把玩着枪管。左轮在他手中跳来跳去，巢孔一时朝上，一时向下。他这套动作越是熟练，亚瑟的眉头就皱得越紧。

“只是个游戏。”沃蒂根说道。

“我们也来玩个游戏怎么样？你和我，我们从今天起别再进行不必要的肢体接触，这个游戏听起来如何？”

沃蒂根停住手上的动作，亚瑟已经离开了房间。

两天后沃蒂根从外面回来时，贝德维尔正在屋内和亚瑟交谈。沃蒂根进门首先看到一个高大宽阔的背影坐在那里，搁在沙发扶手上的右手戴着一枚指环。沃蒂根悄然退后，回到门外，把大衣内侧的手枪取出，用手帕一角擦掉指纹，再拿手帕裹着丢进屋外的信箱里。扣上信箱门，他掏出手机，卸下后盖，取出电话卡，扔进垃圾桶里。他给自己几秒钟，放松肩膀和脸上的表情，做完这一切以后，才再次步入屋内。听到他的脚步声，搁在沙发扶手上那只手骤然缩了回去。沃蒂根走向沙发，亚瑟仰着身子坐在沙发里，两腿大张，姿态放松，似乎对父亲的老朋友来访感到非常高兴。

亚瑟脸上神情的某种细微变化让贝德维尔转过头，看见了他。

“我想喝口水。亚瑟，能给我倒杯水吗？”贝德维尔问道。

亚瑟站起身，走了出去。沃蒂根神态平静地坐在那里。

“你杀不了我。”

“谁说我想杀你了？”贝德维尔微笑，“你自掘坟墓。你习惯了莫德雷德那一套，根本不知道怎么样和正常人相处。亚瑟和你不一样，沃蒂根，他有朋友，有正常的情感，他的生活不可能接纳你。更何况，如果他知道了你和尤瑟之间发生的事情，你认为你还能留在这里？”

沃蒂根压低身子，声音沉下去。“你想让我变成丧家之犬，作为报复。”

“比你死了更让我有满足感。”贝德维尔满意地点点头。

“如果你告诉他我和尤瑟之间发生的事情——”沃蒂根声音嘶嘶，像沸腾的水，小声威胁。

“和尤瑟之间的什么事？”亚瑟的声音插进来，在两人后方响起。

贝德维尔似乎没看到沃蒂根突然挪向沙发的边沿，并且整个身子离沙发靠背远远的，像是要从沙发里掉出来似的危险地倾斜着身躯。亚瑟回到他原本的座位上，沃蒂根眼角余光溜向两人身后的大门，又像什么事也没发生一样溜回来，亚瑟纳闷地看着他，贝德维尔谁也没看，端起杯子喝了口水，理了理西装袖口，端正坐着。“很多年以前，我还是个刑事调查员的时候，我们碰到过一个案子，这也是你叔叔第一次进入我的视线，具体案情我就不说了。其中一个目击证人声称，他上了目标的车以后，目标被人打死了，有两个人上了目标的车子，开走了目标的车。当时他还在车上，但已经昏了过去，他醒来时，眼睛被蒙上了。他能辨认出的是两个人发生了激烈争吵，其中一个差点杀了另一个。他听到的一些话他后来还记得——”

贝德维尔停下来，因为沃蒂根突然端起亚瑟的杯子喝了一大口水，脸紧绷着。亚瑟在沙发里不安地动了动。贝德维尔依次看了看他们两个，才继续说下去。“——没错，虽然他最后决定不作证，但他的供词我永远不会忘记。下面是他听到的话，一个人对另一个人说：‘一开始只有我们两个人，我以为会一直这样下去，哥哥。我满足你的一切需要，不管是友谊，亲情还是欲望，我一直以为这样就够了，但现在为了能拥有正常的生活，你决定撇下我。我从来没有预见过有这么一天的到来，即使预料到了也没有想到这么快——你不能撇下我，我不会让你撇下我的。’，而另一个说，‘所以你故意犯下这种你原本不会犯的错误，因为这样我就会来见你？你错了，弟弟。’时间过去太久，我的记忆可能有些模糊了，如果我的复述有什么地方不清楚，你可以问沃蒂根自己。他告诉过你这件事吗？”

沃蒂根闭上眼睛，仿佛大局已定。亚瑟低头看自己的手掌，像在确认什么似的，他动了动嘴唇，沃蒂根的睫毛颤动着闭紧了。“没有。”亚瑟说道，声音朦胧而暗哑。

“我年纪大了，喜欢叙旧。对了，他告诉过你尤瑟是怎么死的吗？”

沃蒂根肩颈处肌肉绷紧，试图站起来，但亚瑟把手按在他肩膀上，用力下压，重新使得他回到沙发里。贝德维尔低头呷了口水，再次抬头时，他似乎没注意到沃蒂根的胳膊被亚瑟握在手里，紧紧地抓住，因为沃蒂根看上去像是随时想要从这间屋子里逃走似的。贝德维尔从风衣口袋里掏出一柄录像带，自己先仔细看了看日期，然后把它搁在了桌子上，亚瑟没去碰它。

“莫德雷德寄给我的，”贝德维尔说，“你自己看吧。不用送我，我自己出去就行了。”

整个晚上沃蒂根一直等待亚瑟看完那柄监控录像带，然后叫他滚蛋，但事情一直没有发生。第二天他发现自己的处境更糟，因为亚瑟不再碰他，不再看他，不再意识到他的存在。像贝德维尔所说的那样，他们变成陌生人了。


	9. Chapter 9

这是个燠热的夏夜，沃蒂根躺在浴缸里，昏昏欲睡。屋内只有他一个人，亚瑟不知去向。他滑下身体，整个人沉入水底，水没过头顶时，白衬衫上的血块和黏液浮了起来，汇入泡沫。

他今天一直都在外面，对付一个讨厌的目标，鲜血和内脏的气味直到现在还没散去。湿透了的衬衫浮起在身体表面，沃蒂根吸了口气，用手抹了把脸，然后闻到新鲜，干净的空气里水的气息。有人把浴室门打开时，他的思绪依然乱七八糟，缺乏一个必要的中心。浴室门兀自晃着，他转过头，却没有马上见到亚瑟。亚瑟在黑暗中撞到了什么，骂了一句，过一阵子才出现在沃蒂根的视线里。他下唇有个怪异的伤口，看起来像是擦破了皮，一只眼睛肿得可笑。亚瑟走到镜子前，扳开下嘴唇，看了一眼里面流血的伤口，低头用水冲洗。沃蒂根在他身后潜入水底。透过变形的水面，他看见亚瑟一边嘶嘶出气，一边小心地将T恤从身上扒下来。

沃蒂根探出水面，大口吸气。亚瑟将脱下来的T恤揉成一团抓在手里，凑近镜子，从头发里挑出玻璃碎片。他做这些时，脖子上的链子打在锁骨上，发出轻微的碰撞声。沃蒂根盯着他的后背看，亚瑟的目光扫过来时，他别开视线。过了一阵，亚瑟走出去，带上浴室的门。

沃蒂根出来时，亚瑟在屋子里走来走去，光着上身，赤着脚，拿一瓶冰啤酒摁在挨了拳头的肋骨上。这小子又回到了十五六岁时候的状态，每天混迹酒吧，惹是生非，好像非要痛痛快快打上一架才能舒服。客厅里的电视开着，亚瑟把腿架得高高的，搁在矮桌上，放在那里，啤酒融化后的水珠划过腹部，顺着肌肉弧线滴下来。沃蒂根走过去，在同一张沙发上坐下，亚瑟往旁挪了挪。沃蒂根穿着尤瑟的T恤，他故意的。那是尤瑟和伊戈瑞恩的结婚纪念礼物。

他刚坐下来就知道自己犯了个错误，亚瑟的身上散发出性的气味，意味着他刚和人搞过。沃蒂根叫自己忽略种种明显的迹象：精液和汗水混合的余味，湿粘的皮肤，亚瑟头发里的香水气息和乳头上的咬痕，他坐下来时的姿态是多么放松和松弛。沃蒂根的大腿内侧随着思绪悄然抽动了一下，腰贴近沙发的靠背，他小心地藏起自己的想法，但他的阴茎似乎有别的主意，它在睡裤下面硬了起来，亚瑟的手指捏在那瓶啤酒上，眼睛望向前方，未曾朝他这个方向看，这也许是种庇佑，但更像是折磨，沃蒂根改换了一下坐姿，指甲深深摁入手掌内侧。

“很不错啊。谁是那个幸运女孩？”沃蒂根开口问道。

“这和你有关系吗？”

“我想是有的，如果我们吸的是同一条老二。”

“你放心，”亚瑟说，“唯一能放进你嘴里的老二从此以后恐怕只有莫德雷德的了。他的尺寸你很清楚，不是吗，叔叔？把那件T恤脱下来，别让我再看见你穿——我觉得你实在是不配。”

亚瑟把啤酒罐子捏瘪，起来离开，空间过于狭小，他必须站起来，贴着沃蒂根的膝盖，欠着身子才能走出去。哪怕过后回想起这件事，沃蒂根仍不愿想起，当时他经历了一次多么可笑的高潮，他把手伸进裤子里，让欲望搞糊了自己的脑子，这种事情他过去是不屑做的。

另一天晚上，为了不再把注意力专注在别的事情上，沃蒂根开始工作。他将亚瑟的东西推到一边，给自己腾出了一块地方，权当临时的工作台。以防水帆布为界，他在这块台子上铺开自己的工具：一把改锥，一柄铲子，一本笔记本和一支铅笔。他还有一套刀具，但今天并不打算用。亚瑟在旁边随便揭开杂志翻看的时候，沃蒂根抬起胳膊，抓住布料的边沿往上推，脱掉连帽衫。他走进卧室，从床底下拖出一个行李箱，再次出来时已经换上了侍者的衣服：白鸡尾酒外套，黑色的领结和衬衫。领结的一头散着没系，变得像是牧师的硬领。草草完成这套着装以后，沃蒂根在沙发一端坐下来，将刚刚从冰箱里取出的香槟酒桶拖到自己身边，手浸入桶中的冰块里。亚瑟已经放下杂志，聚精会神看着他完成这套古怪却又精密的程序。

沃蒂根从香槟桶里取出一根冰锥，它的底部像一根冰棱，遍布擦痕，有无数个盘旋往上，被削平了的折面。直径很小，尖细的顶端散发着寒光，不仔细看几乎看不见。沃蒂根把它从冰块里抽出来以后，握在上面的手指已经变得通红，冰块发出了相互挤压的嘁喳声。他把它在四只手指里握紧，左手拇指球试了一下锋利的顶端，摇了摇头。他的右手抬起来，掠过改锥，铲子和小刀，最后落在锥形的铲子上。他用铲子修改了一下冰锥的底座，再拿起改锥整顿一下朝向，满意了。将冰锥重新插入香槟桶里，沃蒂根打开节拍器，融化的冰水顺着他的袖口往下滴，在帆布上聚集成一洼小小的水渍。亚瑟的视线越过他，看了一眼沃蒂根身后时钟的钟面，再回到桌上的节拍器上，节拍器有规律的声音在他们两人中间摇摆。

节拍器第二个来回后，亚瑟已经站起来，在沃蒂根的身旁来回走动。沃蒂根让节拍器自己走了一会，随着钟摆的节奏拧开和关上打火机顶盖，冒出的火苗温暖了冻僵的手掌内侧。冰块稍微融化一些以后，他低头看看腕上的表，关掉了节拍器。亚瑟这时候走到了离沃蒂根最远那端，正在慢慢往回走。沃蒂根朝后看他一眼，扣上打火机的顶盖，放到一旁。亚瑟走到他这头，一个软软的东西碰到他的后腰，沃蒂根没有道谢接了过来，是一个枕头。他给节拍器上好发条，将速度调好，节拍器往右摆的时候，他的手从桶内抽出冰锥插入了枕头里，这时节拍器还没有摆向另一侧。沃蒂根丢下冰锥，桶里的冰块已经完全融化了，冰在水里晃荡。沃蒂根用手帕包住还在渗水的手掌，在打开的一页上记录下时间。手掌抵在手帕上，以免手上的水沾到页面上模糊字迹。丢开铅笔以后。他把本子合上，关掉节拍器，伸手打好领结。

他坐在地板上自己系领结的时候，亚瑟在他跟前停住。沃蒂根抬头，目光落在亚瑟睡裤里的突起上，落在亚瑟绷紧的腿部肌肉上。亚瑟已经了解到了整个任务的细节：目标有人保护，所以他必须使用不会被金属探测器搜出来的武器；在一间餐厅里，所以他必须伪装成侍者；他已经练习过很多次，亚瑟现在看到的是多次练习和改进后的结果。出于对危险的预知，亚瑟在他不熟悉也不习惯的欲望中挣扎了一会儿，沃蒂根本来有时间趁这个时候叫停这一切，但他没有，发现亚瑟的欲望让他同样沉浸在自己骤然而起的欲望中。他的视线落在自己的膝盖上，膝关节顶在亚瑟的小腿上。亚瑟的膝头动了动，一个向后退出的动作，沃蒂根抓住他膝盖，脸贴上他的腿，牙齿轻轻咬住腿肚上的一小块肉，亚瑟顿住身子。几秒钟以后，亚瑟的手指来到他后颈，伸进他系好的领结后，在领结下面留下几道短短的指痕，划破了皮肤。

游戏开始了。

他们不再发生肉体关系以后，对彼此的碰触没有减少，反而多了起来。但这变得和过去不太一样，更像是对另一个人的挑衅和侮辱，一种肉体上的敌对和轻视。沃蒂根过去从来不知道，不去碰一个地方要比实实在在地去碰触一个地方引起更多的欲望，更不知道他自己有如此强烈而怪异的需要。如果说他们过去的关系算不上正常，那么现在则更难以预测了，这种突然的对峙可能发生在任何时候，只要是两人待在同一间屋子里的时候，一名看不见的裁判口中的哨子随时可能会吹响。沃蒂根还是在贝德维尔来访的十四天以后确定这一点的，当时他在客厅里，用亚瑟的座机号码接听一个电话，他用肩膀夹住话筒，正在纸上抄写着什么。

亚瑟穿着破洞的牛仔裤和背心，一边用毛巾擦干还滴着水的头发，一边往外走。沃蒂根的脚踏在地上，正好挡住了他前进的路。沃蒂根已经换上了出门要穿的衬衫，但鞋子还没换，亚瑟突然像头匍匐的狮子一样，用膝盖在地板上爬向他。他原本右腿架在左腿上，但亚瑟捉住了他的膝盖，使得他不得不把那条腿放下来。亚瑟捉住他的另一只膝盖，上下合拢在掌心摩弄，事情变得有点像嬉闹，又有点像一个不怎么好笑的玩笑。沃蒂根把话筒换到另一只手，空闲那只手抓向亚瑟的头发，试图把他推开，但亚瑟总有办法躲开。沃蒂根找到方法能够既舒适地坐好，又不让电话那头的人起疑时，亚瑟已经解开他的皮带，拽下裤子，露出了他穿在里面的男士吊袜带。这是沃蒂根藏匕首的地方，自从在莫德雷德那里吃亏以来，他才养成了这个习惯，但眼下亚瑟将西装长裤拽向他的脚踝，让吊袜带完全露出来的时候，它看起来像是个坏主意。

亚瑟抬起他的左边小腿，牙齿咬住黑色的细皮带拉扯，再让它弹回去，沃蒂根立刻将话筒拿手掌捂住，因为他沉沉地吞咽了一下，喉咙里有种虚软的声音想要发出来，他本来要去推亚瑟的那只手转而掐住自己的大腿外侧，阻止自己发出声音。亚瑟放开他的膝关节，在腿肚子上用力掐了一下，沃蒂根啊了一声，用最后的自制力将话筒搁回电话底座上。亚瑟抓住他的右边小腿，舌头舔上吊袜带勒进皮肤的缝隙，这一回沃蒂根不用用力才能够着他了。他狠狠扯住亚瑟的头发，随着亚瑟嘴唇的挪动，他自己也在椅子里挪动，木头不断发出吱呀声，还有一种短促的，似乎不堪重负的摩擦声。沃蒂根抬起一条腿，脚心向下压在亚瑟的胯间，沿着硬起来的欲望的轮廓碾压，亚瑟按住他，抬起眼珠子来时，眼睛里既有欲望又有古怪的烦闷。沃蒂根的脚踝踩在褪下来的长裤边缘，找不到支点。亚瑟的胡茬贴在他的腿肚子上，痒痒的，使得刚平息些许的欲望愈炽。他在被汗水模糊得剧烈摇晃的视野中抓到一个什么，扔向亚瑟的头，亚瑟才放开他。亚瑟咧咧嘴，笑了，额角有个被锡制烟灰缸打出来的伤口。

沃蒂根推开他，踩着裤脚踉踉跄跄想站起来。亚瑟抓住他的腿，引导他踩在自己的脚背上，沃蒂根盯着他看了一阵子以后照办了，他两只脚踩在亚瑟的脚背上站起来以后，亚瑟替他把裤子提上来，拉上拉链，沃蒂根还硬着，但他们两人都假装没注意到。亚瑟额角的新口子还在流血，沃蒂根皱着眉头看着，伸手去碰，亚瑟没有拒绝他伸手去摸，眼睛直勾勾盯着他。

“很恨我？”沃蒂根说，这些天以来他们还是头一次说话。

“不完全是，”亚瑟往地上啐了一口说，“这才是问题。”

“还有什么？”

“你自己想想看吧。”亚瑟说完，把他刚才从沃蒂根身上卸下来的皮带递还给他。

这一局是亚瑟赢了，但沃蒂根也没有输。几天后的一个晚上，亚瑟在客厅里看布鲁寄给他的生日派对录像的时候，屏幕里响起的欢声笑语和一张张和善的脸开始让沃蒂根感到厌倦，更何况，这开始干扰他工作，他决定干点别的。他打开冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，回到客厅，在亚瑟身旁坐下，亚瑟不太在意地瞥了他一眼，继续看拜莱克的儿子吹生日蜡烛。沃蒂根拧开啤酒拉环，一边吞下冰凉的酒液，一边把手伸进了亚瑟宽松的短裤里，找到了他的老二。亚瑟拧过头看着他，眉头蹙起，但沃蒂根没回应，他仍然把目光固定在屏幕上，好像突然对正在播放的录像和孩子们的气球产生了浓厚的兴趣。亚瑟困惑而防备地看了他一阵以后，将头转回去，似乎沃蒂根根本没有将手伸进他的裤子里，不过现在他可没有刚才那样专心了。他的喉结隐隐抽动着，坐在沙发里好像受着折磨似的，蓝眼睛朦胧地睁大，嘴唇不知所措地闭拢又分开。沃蒂根加快手上的动作，用了一罐冰啤酒融化的时间使得亚瑟硬起来，再把手抽出来，舔掉手指上的前液。他把拉开拉环的那罐啤酒推到亚瑟跟前，站起来离开了客厅。他没走出几步远，听到了身后传来亚瑟压抑的，几乎有些不满的呻吟声，他停下来，对自己笑了。

事情本来有可能会一直这么下去，直到一桩意外令一切有了转机。那天沃蒂根听到楼梯上响起两个人的脚步声，打开门看到亚瑟喝得烂醉，靠在湿棍子的肩膀上。湿棍子似乎还对上次在这间屋子里发生的事情心有余悸，不愿意送亚瑟进屋，只是把喝得烂醉的人的胳膊从自己的肩膀上挪到沃蒂根的肩膀上，再朝后退了一大步，欲言又止地看着搀着亚瑟的沃蒂根。

“你有话要说？”沃蒂根说。

“我不是要下道德判断，”湿棍子牙疼似的咧开嘴唇说道，“但该说的话总得有人要说。你知道你干掉他老爹以后，他过的是什么日子吗？他在妓院里睡觉，在地下拳馆打拳赛，在乔治的赌场里面帮忙，能干的活都干了，才能勉强养活他母亲和他自己。他母亲一年以后去世了，还是在他生日那天死的。她在医院里的时候，只有露西愿意去看望，亚瑟后来发誓要照顾露西和这帮姑娘，这些事你都不知道吧？如果不是潘德拉贡的儿子，他不会过得那么惨，所以他后来才要隐姓埋名，逃离一切。要我说，你欠他的。你真不该再来搞砸他的生活。”

这番话让沃蒂根沉吟了片刻，亚瑟在他臂弯里醉醺醺的，咯咯直笑，根本不知道湿棍子说了些什么。他抓住沃蒂根的胳膊，把头靠在他颈窝里，沃蒂根皱起眉，改变了一下站姿。他一动弹，湿棍子立刻叫起来，向后退到走廊上。“我说了，我不是要下道德判断！嘿，冷静点！”

“我对杀你没兴趣，我只是要关门。”沃蒂根告诉他。

亚瑟可真够重的，沃蒂根可不愿意把他搬上床。他将亚瑟搀到沙发上，让他自己歪在那里，转身去忙别的事情了，半个钟头后他回来，亚瑟自己在沙发上躺好了。沃蒂根过去拍拍他的脸，看他到底有多醉，亚瑟突然拽住他的胳膊，没脸没皮地把头凑过来，沃蒂根刚要发作，却听到亚瑟含糊地说了句什么。沃蒂根坐下来，看着亚瑟把他的胳膊抓住，像抓住救命稻草。

“叔叔，”亚瑟呢喃，咬字轻飘飘的，“你是我认识的最恶毒的人。”

这我知道，沃蒂根心想。“父亲对母亲说，”亚瑟的低语断断续续，不稳的声音透出醉意，“他杀不了你，他做不到，哪怕知道杀了你就能消除隐患。恐怕我也要犯同样的错误，但如果给你一个机会——我一直想要知道——如果给你一个绝佳的机会，你能否动手杀我？”

沃蒂根大为震惊，推开亚瑟的手。

第二天亚瑟醒来时，沃蒂根已经离开，一切属于沃蒂根的痕迹全都被清除了。亚瑟在台灯下面发现了一张字条，沃蒂根在上面只潦草留下了几个字：“已回莫德雷德处，不必找我。”亚瑟将纸条撕碎，注意到沃蒂根把贝德维尔拿来的录像带一并放在床头，连同一瓶阿司匹林。


	10. Chapter 10

亚瑟把货物搬上手推车，穿过窄巷，来到酒吧的正门。车子朝前一拐，两只后轮自己立住了，亚瑟绕到手推车跟前，开始解绕在箱上的细绳。大小不一的纸箱堆在一起，几乎到了他的胸前，直径太宽，进不了酒吧的玻璃门，只能靠人手把箱子一个个搬上台阶。解开扎在最顶端的绳子以后，亚瑟将一箱货挪到自己胸前，抬起膝盖垫了垫，才顺利转移到地上。他卸货时，酒吧后面的人进进出出，台阶一角有几个闲聊的人，把头凑在一起，亚瑟没有去理会。他把所有的纸箱都转移到地上后，照原本的顺序堆好，一起搬上台阶。这是今天要送的最后一个地址了，光线透过门口进出的男男女女，投下忽浅忽淡的影子。他过去没有来过这里。

上最后一级台阶时，有人突然从里面出来。货物挡住亚瑟的视线，感觉像一头动物突然撞了他一下。他往旁一趔趄，箱子的一角从他怀里滑落，撞到坐在台阶前窃窃私语的其中一个男人的头。这人站起来，身子朝下一钻，到了亚瑟跟前。亚瑟向后仰着重心，套在外头的衬衫被纸箱擦过，皱成一团。这人一只手从箱子和衣领的缝隙间伸进来，要找他麻烦。为了躲避那只手，亚瑟往右前方就了一步，右肩撞上了玻璃边框。几箱货物从他怀中掉下来，亚瑟吁口气，将套在外面的旧衬衫脱了，垫在肩膀上，将最重的一件货物搬上肩头。他回头用目光寻找找他麻烦那人时，却看到那人连连后退，脸色像见了鬼似的，一边道歉一边陪着笑脸，眼睛盯着他胳膊上露出的毒蛇纹身。

亚瑟试着朝他笑一笑，那人慌得叫了起来。他大步后退，直到后腰撞上了台阶两侧的栏杆。

酒吧内有人出来接货了，亚瑟将折好的单据从牛仔裤口袋掏出来递给对方。随着肌肉鼓起，T恤下方的毒蛇纹身也一跳一跳，亚瑟抬起袖口擦过汗以后，将衬衫套了回去，但他在谈话期间不由得注意到，即便遮住了纹身，那些人还在心有余悸地盯着他这边看。他转过去，背部对着他们，他们的交谈声传到他耳边，那个穿花格衬衫的男人的声音最谨慎，也最沙哑。

“喂，弗雷，你为什么不找他麻烦了？”

“妈的。你知道他是谁吗？他是潘德拉贡家的人。看见那个纹身了吗？”

这些言论引起了出来接货的那个男人的注意，他告诉亚瑟在原地等一会，自己进门去了。等待时，亚瑟看了一眼酒吧门前的摄像头，刻意往摄像头照不到的角落里站了站。看热闹的那几个人早就走了，酒吧门前的街道比刚才要昏暗，不时有交叠的树影因为一辆驶过的汽车颤抖着落下来。等了一段时间以后，不安感越来越重，亚瑟将手探向后腰，确认插在那里的手枪，意识到自己的举动竟然和沃蒂根有几分相像以后，他摇了摇头，自顾自笑了一下。

有人在身后叫他，亚瑟回过头，酒吧后门出来一个人。这人站在透出来的灯光下，两只拇指插在皮带间，头发很长，既没有扎起也没有修剪。他的手指上有许多大而闪亮的戒指，另一只手的指关节上有许多老树一样的旧伤痕。这人揶揄地冲他笑了笑，似乎在这样的场合见面彼此都有些尴尬。和亚瑟打招呼时，他一只手始终防备地按在腰间的皮革枪套上。

“还记得我吗？”

“麦西亚，”亚瑟说，怪有趣地打量着对方，“从来没想过你是干酒保的类型。”

“我是这儿的老板。”

“原来如此，”亚瑟笑了笑，“尤瑟死后，赏金不见了。看来还是有人找到了那笔钱。”

麦西亚嘴角朝上弯了弯，仿佛被他的话逗乐。他轻蔑地打量亚瑟一会，一只手的拇指从皮带内抬起来，歪着朝门内指了指，皮革夹克倒映着黯淡的灯光。“如果你不急着去哪，我们聊聊吧。我这里有你父亲喜欢的那种酒。如果我没记错的话，他喜欢往酒里放很多冰块。”

坐在麦西亚的酒吧里，手肘抵在抛光木板打磨而成的吧台前，亚瑟不由自主望着墙上的合影。只有麦西亚才会做出这种事，把潘德拉贡两兄弟的合影挂在开业的酒吧里。相框里的沃蒂根缩在暗影里，似乎很不情愿。尤瑟坐在一张桌子后头，沃蒂根站在他身后，亚瑟仰起头看尤瑟握钢笔的虎口，那里有一条他熟悉的蛇。麦西亚掀起木板，钻进吧台，往一个杯子里倒了一指宽的威士忌，递给亚瑟，自己也倒了一杯。麦西亚抬起握在杯子上的其余几根手指，指向墙壁上的那些照片。“所有人都还年轻，对吧？”

食指和中指搭在麦西亚递过来的杯子边沿，亚瑟并不急着喝杯中的酒。

“想聊什么？”

“你父亲是个传奇，”麦西亚说，“贝德维尔他们逮到过他一次，但他不仅逃了出来，还和贝德维尔成了一辈子的朋友——我这辈子也弄不明白，他怎么和FBI交上朋友的。他和你母亲的爱情故事，也是个传奇，她向他提了三个条件——金盆洗手，离开伦敦，兄弟散伙——他都做到了。尤瑟是我这辈子见过的最多盟友的人，干我们这行的人，这可不容易。我们这帮人过去全都为你父亲工作，直到他——唔，惨遭横祸以后——情况才有所不同。我看到一个机会离开这一行，就抓住了。你现在看到的这间酒吧就是这个机会。”

“又来了，尤瑟是个传奇。好像我出生以来，没人和我说过这个似的。”

“你没明白我的意思，兄弟，”麦西亚转着他自己那杯酒，垂着眼皮，“当然，你父亲是个传奇，但传奇背后——去他妈的，这么说吧，为了让你父亲成为传奇，有些人经历了地狱。在这场兄弟散伙的闹剧里面，我也许比较偏向沃蒂根，那是因为我一名不文的时候，是沃蒂根收留了我。沃蒂根不像尤瑟，会跟你唠叨原则之类虚伪的东西。任务就是任务，如果我们还按照沃蒂根的方法接任务，后来的事情可能就不会发生。反正我是这么认为的。”

“如果你是来替沃蒂根说话的——”

“你知道他回去以后怎么样了？莫德雷德在惩罚他，因为他拒绝杀你。”

走出酒吧时，亚瑟仍然有种不真实的感觉，他回头望向身后长方形房屋的招牌，灯管勾勒出一只公牛的头部轮廓。在亚瑟站着的角度，看起来像夜色中的一抹深红。“莫德雷德把他留在身边做人肉盾牌，从年轻的时候就开始了，这些他不对人提起，就连尤瑟都不知道。我知道所有人都把尤瑟的死算在他头上，但没有人知道，任务结束以后，尤瑟本来打算动手杀了他，只不过他先下手为强了——想知道他现在过的是什么日子？你自己去看吧。”将空了的手推车叠起，贴着空下来的货车底板推至车厢最深处，亚瑟跳上车，关上车门，拍拍驾驶座位上打盹的湿棍子。脸上的报纸滑落，湿棍子坐起来，大声打几个呵欠，抬起胳膊伸懒腰。“我真不明白你干嘛要这样折磨自己，”湿棍子说，“报上你老爹的名字，这一带人人都会抢着雇你，你可以干点别的工作。我是说更有面子，报酬更多的工作。”

“比如什么？”亚瑟忍住笑。

“我不知道，收保护费？揍人？打扑克作弊？”湿棍子耸耸肩，“你真是难倒我了。”

“报上我老爹的名字，整个街区的人都想要我的命。说正经的，到底你最后一次见到他的时候，他和你说了什么？”

“你是说你叔叔？他什么也没说。你知道他这个人，正常人就说知道什么叫交流，他恐怕以为拿刀子割别人就算交流了，不信你看拜莱克。你喝醉了的那天，我把你送回家，他在门口瞪着我，总共就说了两句话。主要是我在说话，因为我怕不说点什么他又要动手。”

“对不起，问错方向了。你和他说了什么？”

“还不就是那些，”湿棍子犹豫了一会，说，“我告诉他尤瑟死了以后你过的是什么日子。他听了以后一句话也没有说。哦，对了，他说‘我对杀你没兴趣’，也许他觉得对他来说，那就叫做谢谢了吧。我求求你就忘了他吧，他主动消失不是更好吗？你怎么进去了这么久？”

亚瑟想起沃蒂根留下的字条。“碰到了个熟人。”他对湿棍子说，“能帮我个忙吗？”

湿棍子在门外喊道好了，亚瑟抬起攥成拳头的手，推了推门：门被反锁得很牢固，亚瑟满意地点点头。他从门边走开，回到起居室低矮的沙发跟前，看了看桌子上摆放着的几样他发誓再也不碰的东西：一瓶拜莱克送的威士忌，一瓶湿棍子贡献的苦艾酒——标签被蹭掉了，瓶子里的液体还剩下一半，除此之外还有一个号码，写在罂粟花酒吧（麦西亚的那间酒吧）名片的背面，上面是亚瑟过去认识的一个卖玛丽简的家伙的号码。如果他实在没有勇气去看贝德维尔给他的录像，他已经打定主意，哪怕借助这些东西也得看完。他还让湿棍子把自己反锁在屋内，把钥匙扔到他够不到的地方，以防他突然决定从摆在眼前的问题面前逃跑。一切都准备好了以后，亚瑟将起居室的灯打开，将录像带塞进去，按下播放。

他一共从头到尾看了三次。第一次为了克服他正在观看尤瑟的死这个事实，第二次才真正开始把看到的画面摄入脑子里，他第二次倒带的时候，电话响了起来，他默默地，机械性地拿起话筒，让听筒离开叉簧寸许，再啪一声把它挂回去，他完全不知道自己出于本能干了些什么，眼睛被画面吸引了全部的注意力。第三次只是为了确认一些细节，本来可以不必看的，到最后这一次时，亚瑟才想起可以喝点酒，不过他什么也没碰。他的视线掠过眼前的空杯子，好像不知道它拿来做什么用。整个观看过程中他一直没动，只有一个时刻他真正颤抖起来，那便是尤瑟说“弟弟，我早就料到会有这一天”的时候，尤瑟的声音似乎变得很空洞，透过屏幕传来，与亚瑟记忆里的声音毫无共同之处。带子退出来后，亚瑟在沙发里出神了很久，才起身去拿。他从沙发起来时，遥控器蹦出他的膝头，打倒了他的脚上，他迟钝地看着。

有人在外面很着急地砸门。

亚瑟同样迟钝地看着门被撞开，湿棍子在外头焦急地张望，两手插在口袋里，尺寸过大的背心不安分地随着肩膀动作直晃。“老天，你没事吧？我知道你让我别管，可是你在里面待了太长时间了，我给拜莱克发了短信，还有乔治打过我的手机，我们都担心你——咳，总之你没事吧？”

亚瑟茫然睁着眼睛，似乎突然不认识他了似的。湿棍子提到那些人名时，他如梦初醒地动了一下，做了个向后一缩的动作，然后终于看见了湿棍子一般缓慢地点了点头，沉默一会，迷惘地再次点点头，目光落到湿棍子的脸上。“没事，”亚瑟慢慢说道，“等我一会。”

他没解释，把门关上，回到刚才的位置坐下。他拿起电话，手指拨打记忆里的号码时有些颤抖，还清了清喉咙，好让自己的声音不至于听起来太异样。电话接通前，他多少控制住了自己。贝德维尔的声音在电话那头沉稳得有些不悦：“喂？”

“除了你和莫德雷德，还有谁接触过这柄带子？”

“这可不是我想象中你的第一个问题。”

“回答我就是了。”

“只有你，”贝德维尔嗓音里的不悦更为明显，“以莫德雷德做事的方式，恐怕沃蒂根本人都不知道这柄录像带的存在。考虑到莫德雷德的名声，这种东西也无法作为证据，你只有这些东西要问吗？我还以为你会问我，我们应该如何联手让杀死尤瑟的那个人付出代价。”

话筒在抖，亚瑟低头，发现抖动的是自己的手。他抬起左手按住右边胳膊，贝德维尔等了一阵，重重地咳嗽，亚瑟听见传真机和电话铃声在那头响起。亚瑟想着那些只有他自己知道的事情，但又觉得没有必要去求证，他不自觉拿起麦西亚给他的那张卡片把玩在手里。

“亚瑟？”

他拽着电话线，回到桌前，抓起瓶子抵住杯沿，冒气泡的液体顺着杯子内侧淌下去，发出咕嘟的声音，这声音清晰地盖过了电话那头的白噪音。亚瑟把杯子抓过来，一小半威士忌洒了出来，但他还是咽下了一些，听到贝德维尔从桌旁站起来时，他正在喝第二口，这次动作没有那么仓促了。他靠进沙发里，端着杯子大口吞咽，话筒从他手里滚落到地毯上，静止不动。

麦西亚给他的地址通往码头，到了码头，找一个叫灰胡子的人，灰胡子一听他要找沃蒂根，说：“那你他妈去问特里格啊，问我干嘛？”特里格在连潘德拉贡都不会轻易惹事的街区开拳馆，亚瑟进去以后被狠揍了一顿。特里格一听他要找沃蒂根，马上往他脸上啐了一口。“如果是麦西亚叫你来的，那你去找杰克眼，别说是我说的。”亚瑟揉着伤口出现在杰克眼的游艇上，已经是两天后的晚上了。杰克眼让他把身上所有的钱都掏了出来，才肯告诉他，听说沃蒂根最近在鲁比奥的其中一个狗窝里住，鲁比奥手下的那些房子，你知道吧？亚瑟懒得和他多说，点头表示知道。杰克眼一脸下流的笑容：“我听说他最近跟着莫德雷德混了，你找他做什么？莫德雷德每次带他出来，他都穿得人模狗样的——原谅我，我说话粗俗，我忘了你们潘德拉贡喜欢装蒜。”亚瑟朝他勾勾手指，杰克眼凑过来，亚瑟对准他脸狠揍一拳，跳下游艇。身后一片喧闹，他游回了岸上。就这样，他有了沃蒂根的下落。

来到沃蒂根的藏身之地时，亚瑟在车里犹豫了很久。有理由进去，但不进去的理由更多——没有必要重新把彼此的生活弄得复杂。鲁比奥给他的地址外表看只是一栋普通的住宅，亚瑟在自己的车内观察了一会，发现这栋屋子对着街道的窗户全都拉上了百叶窗，二楼露台上有个放哨点，确实像莫德雷德的风格。奇怪的是，他盯了这所屋子半天，没有任何人从里面出来，也没有任何人进去，这栋房子根本不像有人在内居住，除非住在里头的是个鬼魂。

亚瑟本来已经把手放在方向盘上，打算开走。一辆车从街后方驶近，停在了这栋房子前，在亚瑟停车的地方的对面。亚瑟俯下身，车子停好以后下来了两个人，他们打开车尾箱，拿出一个装汽油的罐子，看上去有一加仑重，里面晃荡的液体是透明的。其中一人把罐子放在地上，另一个人弯下腰，抽出一个超市塑料袋，袋子装得满满的，亚瑟看不清里面装的是什么。这个人随后又取出一样东西，依稀像装狗粮的盆子，递给另外一个人。他们合上车尾箱，左右看看街道，亚瑟赶紧伏低身子。他们看了一会后，走向那栋屋子。

他们进去以后，亚瑟才直起身来。突然，他的眼角余光在房子的二楼瞥见了沃蒂根。一时间亚瑟有躲闪的冲动，以为沃蒂根看见他了，然而沃蒂根的目光空洞而怪异，好像什么都看不见。沃蒂根站在二楼露台上，那两人开门的声音惊动了他。亚瑟再抬头时，他已经不见了。

他在等着什么，过了一会他才意识到，他在等某种能让自己安心离开的保证，然而迟迟没有等到。那两人进去后，屋内毫无动静，亚瑟快要放弃，决心离开的时候，一盏靠近街道这头的灯才迟迟亮起来，随后，一盏接着一盏，所有的灯都依次亮了起来，唯独二楼的房间暗着。

亚瑟现在很肯定，那便是沃蒂根的房间。


	11. Chapter 11

那两个人一直没从屋子里出来，亚瑟在车里过了一夜，醒来时嗓子干烧着，背部酸痛，胳膊背后的皮肤被汽车座椅压红了一片。来不及伸展身体，他立刻将目光转向窗外，载着两人来的福特车还停在那里。亚瑟稍稍放下心来，在空间允许的情况下尽可能地舒展了一下四肢。

天还没有完全亮起来，二楼那个房间的情况和昨天一样，只不过现在窗帘完全拉上了。沃蒂根如果在里面，那么他到底过着一种什么样的生活？他想到什么，打开副驾驶座位的手套箱，果然找到了沃蒂根留在里面的皮烟盒和一个打火机。这不是维珍妮女士香烟，而是不出任务时的沃蒂根会抽的那种烟：手卷的，味道很呛。亚瑟打开车门，将一口清晨时分的清凉空气深深吸进肺里，合拢手掌点着烟，然而他还没来得及抽，门开了，那两人走下台阶，走向停好的车。亚瑟骂声粗话，丢下一口没抽的烟，拿脚迅速踩灭，闪到车后躲起来。

他看着那两人上了车，车子开出屋前的车道。

亚瑟等到他们走远了，才接近那间屋子。车库的门没关，里面停着一辆空的保时捷，亚瑟挪开视线，因为他认出了莫德雷德的车牌号码，据说那和他在阿肯色杀的第一个人有关。亚瑟从车库绕向屋后，厨房和楼梯是空的，无人看守。从屋子后门能够看到一楼起居室的一角，他等了一阵，没有人影经过。相反，他看到了一大堆放在餐桌上的杂物，有食品，饮料和水。亚瑟脱下衬衫，拿衬衣下摆裹住枪托，砸向后门玻璃。玻璃发出糖块被击打的声音，裂成了无数片。他把裹着衬衫的右手伸进去，碰到门把。进门的过程中，他没有碰到任何人，他停下来片刻，以为听到了什么声音，其实只是草坪上的自动洒水器在响。亚瑟照原样关上房门，搜查一楼的所有房间，一无所获。

走到餐桌旁边，他用枪管将杂物拨开，掀开一本过期的体育画报，心绪复杂地注视着下面摆放得很杂乱的注射器和刀片。他走向电话，拿起话筒凑到耳边，电话线是通的。他还没来得及把听筒放回去，一个声音在他背后，在楼梯上响了起来。“你在这里干什么？”亚瑟转头，是沃蒂根。他裹着件睡袍，站在楼梯顶端一角，一只手放在栏杆上，眼朝下冷冷看着他。

喉咙突然干得厉害，亚瑟好不容易才开口：“所以你还是看见我了。”

“你的技术太差了，看你工作实在是件痛苦的事。在我看来那不是享受，而是折磨。”

沃蒂根的口气还是没变，一副居高临下的样子。他一边对亚瑟的水平评头论足，一边有气无力，快睡着了一样耷着眼皮，盯着亚瑟脚边的一小块地毯。他不看亚瑟，只是悠闲地将搁在楼梯扶手上的那只手抬起来，打量着这只手的指甲。等到他意识到亚瑟还站在原地没动时，他忽然抬起眼睛，突兀地朝亚瑟笑了一下，神经质的笑容扭曲了他的脸，那种自以为是的腔调更浓了。他说话时，声音里有种罕见的激情，但嗓子哑得厉害，像连续抽烟了几小时似的。亚瑟又气又恨地看着他，一时竟不知该说些什么才能解恨。“你该离开了，”沃蒂根又快速看他一眼，说道，“我没有时间应酬你，我还要为晚上的派对做准备。莫德雷德邀请了很多人，我想他没有邀请你——你这个表情验证了我的猜测——那是个庆功派对，侄子。”

“庆祝你替他杀的第几个人？”喉咙里像有沙子，但亚瑟总算找到了一句能刺痛对方的话。

沃蒂根不以为然地微笑。他一直站在那级台阶上没动，站姿如同倚着栏杆，亚瑟要仰起头才能看到他。现在他一步一步从楼梯上下来，纡尊降贵一般，姿势像是一个帝王走向他的奴仆，他抬起凉凉的手臂搭在亚瑟的肩膀上，从脖子抚到肩膀，脸上的表情像沉浸在某个梦里。亚瑟看见他脸上仍有那种怪异的激情，这让那双眼睛看人时格外地富有穿透力。那双眼睛骤然落到亚瑟身上时，让他很不舒服，像被捕猎的毒蛇盯上了似的。沃蒂根站得比他高两级台阶，低头来吻他，亚瑟有那么片刻感到两片潮湿颤抖的嘴唇贴紧了他，但他还没来得及感受什么，那两片嘴唇的主人就撤了回去。沃蒂根高高站在那里，因为自己刚才的举动厌恶地拧起了眉头，往后退，搁在亚瑟肩膀上的手也缩了回去。亚瑟浑身难受，沃蒂根那副样子就好像他刚刚施舍给了亚瑟一点什么，现在他指望亚瑟感恩图报。沃蒂根开口的表情验证了他的想法。

“够了？”

愈发感到不适，亚瑟摇头。“我来这里，”亚瑟努力克服那阵茫然，它差点淹没了他，“不是为了这些。我碰到了麦西亚，他——”他停下。自己的声音让他感到陌生，他到底想说什么？

“离开，亚瑟，”沃蒂根的声音陡然拔高，变得严厉，“我不希望莫德雷德看到你在这间屋子里。我希望你来这不是为了破坏我和莫德雷德的搭档关系，但你的为人让我很难信任你。”

沃蒂根丢下亚瑟，转过身，独自上楼去了。上头几级台阶时步子蹒跚得像个老人。亚瑟感觉到他抬腿时总要迟疑一会，才能踏下去，而且他在睡袍下面怪异地还套件衬衫。如果是过去的亚瑟，很可能会冲上台阶，抓住沃蒂根问个究竟，但尤瑟那句“弟弟，我早就料到有这一天”在他脑子里响起。他低头看向已经踏上台阶的脚，把手从栏杆上抽回来，挣扎着吸了一大口气，生恐这所房子要抓住他一般。楼上一片寂静，亚瑟收回那只脚，掉头离开。

他把车打着火，却没有立刻开走——他看见那两个人的车回来了，还停在和上次相同的位置，但这次车上下来了莫德雷德。亚瑟有多年没见过这个人了，仍然能一眼认出他来，可见他曾经给亚瑟留下多深的印象。如果像沃蒂根所说的那样，他今晚要到莫德雷德的屋子里参加派对，那么莫德雷德现在就不会出现在这里。亚瑟把车钥匙拔出来，在车里等着，过了半个小时左右，莫德雷德和他的同伙仍然没从屋里出来。亚瑟这次没再贸然试图进去，他把车开到了附近的一家酒吧，找了部投币电话。乔治的声音昏昏欲睡：“什么事？”

“我可能要干件蠢事，”亚瑟说，“在干之前，我需要你的判断。”

他把那栋房子的情况大致描述给乔治听，乔治听到一半就打断他。“如果你打算和莫德雷德为敌，我的判断是这真的很蠢；如果你这么做是为了沃蒂根，我的判断是你吃错药了。”

“他们用那房子来干什么？你肯定知道。”

“事情牵扯到莫德雷德，只可能关于两件事，要么杀人，要么越货。根据你对那栋房子的描述，他们十有八九在里面试药。妈的，我没有啰嗦的时间，想知道那栋房子里发生什么事，照我说的做：下半夜再回那栋房子里去，这一次，从大门口进去。下面是你要带的东西……”

第一个给他开门的人被亚瑟一拳揍在了鼻梁上。另两个人闻风而至，从客厅里冲过来。亚瑟拽住一个人手里的球棒，往身边一带。那人朝前摔倒，亚瑟抄起球棒砸向他的背部。第三个人举起了枪，亚瑟啧了一声，抬起拇指刮刮鼻子，那人对准亚瑟扣下扳机，却没有子弹飞出来。他困惑地望着自己手里的枪，又望着亚瑟，亚瑟对他一笑以示抱歉，同时耸耸自己的肩。

“乔治说得对，”亚瑟像在自言自语，又像对对方解释，“一开始我不相信他的判断，是我错了。你知道为什么没人信任沃蒂根吗？他早就卸了你们这帮监视他的人的子弹，蠢货。”

那人看看枪，突然跳起来，把枪扔下就往楼上跑。亚瑟揪住他的领子，他一路蹬着地面。亚瑟曲起手肘，扣在他脖子上。“乔治劝我留个活的，”亚瑟说，“实话跟你说，我不怎么乐意——我不喜欢留下个活口去给莫德雷德报信。你不会去给莫德雷德报信，我想？”

那人使劲摇头。亚瑟把他拖到楼梯口，刚才被他打晕的其中一个人醒了，爬向电话。亚瑟掏出自己的枪，顶在怀中这人的太阳穴上，戳了戳。“过去劝劝你的人，我就相信你。”

这人抖了一抖，从亚瑟胳膊中挣脱，回头看了眼枪口，哆嗦着抄起墙上一个画框，把爬向电话的那个同伴砸了。亚瑟在最底部一级台阶上坐着，看着这一幕。鼻梁上吃了一拳的那个人醒过来，开始慢慢爬向墙边，亚瑟没理他，直到他吃力地爬出一段距离，靠着墙壁坐了起来。这人比另外两人都要年长，他脸上的血在昏暗光线的反射中愈显粘稠，亚瑟和他一起观看着客厅里自相残杀的一幕，他看了一会不看了，转头看着亚瑟的脸。“都是傻子，不知道你们潘德拉贡家的人有多么难对付，”这个人说，“哪怕你让一个潘德拉贡手无寸铁，把他关在一间屋子里，也不能高枕无忧。你不用搜我，先生，尤瑟从不让我们出任务时带自己的枪。”

“尤瑟确实不喜欢。”

“我给他开过车，”这人说，“那时候他才刚在这里站稳脚跟。我们那时还年轻，都很羡慕尤瑟，以为伊格瑞恩是这个世界上最漂亮的女人。说实话，我到现在还是这么认为的。如果你是我认为你是的那个人，先生，你最好在他们赶到以前尽快离开这里。”

亚瑟自嘲地笑了一下，把手里的枪转过来递给他。“就是你了，‘活口’。替我看着他们。”

他抬步上楼。楼下闹出这么大的响动，楼上却依然一片死寂。亚瑟在转角平台上停下，努力辨认黑暗中的三个房间。三个房间里有两个房门敞开着，其中一间可以看出是书房，另一个房间位于拐角处，亚瑟上楼以后明白过来那是间卧房，是给看守留宿用的。弹簧床垫就放在窗边，这里能轻易成为一个轻机枪架设点。他在抽屉和床垫下面找到两把枪，插进自己的皮带后面，退出房间，关上门。最后一间需要查看的房间位于又深又窄的走廊尽头，从楼梯拐角处看不见，应该就是亚瑟在外面看到的那个不开灯的房间。亚瑟放慢脚步，朝它走去。

他第一次打开灯时，有人发出了一声歇斯底里的叫喊，听起来又像嘶哑而模糊的低语。一个声音快速地，语意不清地辩解着什么，从床边角落里传来。震惊之下，亚瑟关上了灯。灯光熄灭的同时，那种很难确切描述的嘶喊也消失了。他在黑暗中再没有听到什么声音。他在门边等了一会，才开始在房间里很勉强地四处走动，生怕撞到桌椅之类的东西。他踢到了一个放在门边的盆子，有什么溅湿了他的皮靴，亚瑟蹲下身用手一探：那是个装狗粮的盆子，现在里面装着的水多半洒在了地板上，他再摸了摸盆子旁边，锁链的响动让他皱紧了眉头。

他顺着锁链摸到了那东西：锁链有一根手指粗，尽头是一个皮革做的项圈，上面有一些凝固了的蜡痕。亚瑟借着昏暗很吃力地辨认着那东西的时候，有个影子在远处闪了过去，他再次听到了那种语焉不详的呻吟。他尽量不出声地站起来，丢下项圈，退到电开关旁，他刚要再次打开灯，他刚才在黑暗中看到的那个既像人又不像人的东西抱住了他的腿，他再次听到了那种急促的，嘶哑的呼吸声，这团抱住他的东西在发抖。亚瑟过一会明白过来他要干什么，那顿悟让他浑身打了个寒颤——这人在舔他靴子上溅上去的水，还有他指尖残余的水滴。亚瑟的手悄悄碰到电灯开关，惊恐的叫喊再次钻进他耳朵里，那个囚徒松开了他，神志不清地发出一两声让人毛骨悚然的恸哭，又马上趴伏着朝他爬过来，断断续续向他求情。

“别这样，莫德雷德，”亚瑟总算听清他在嗫嚅些什么了，“别开灯。我今晚不能……你也知道，两次注射间隔的时间太短了……还不到十六个小时……这样达不到试验的目的……我这是在为你着想……求你了，我头疼……只要你不开灯，我能替你做任何事情……”

这个毫无尊严缩在地板上瑟瑟发抖的人竟然是沃蒂根，亚瑟一时竟不知怎么办好。

他试探着低下头，碰了碰沃蒂根的肩膀，他摸到了被汗水湿透，粘在沃蒂根身上的衣服，被他触碰的时候，沃蒂根像是丧失神志一样一动不动。亚瑟再朝他走了一步，然而他的脚绊到了地上的锁链，锁链的摇晃声让好不容易平静下来的沃蒂根再次陷入短暂的疯狂。他惊慌失措地推开亚瑟，朝后退去，亚瑟伸手去拉他时，他竟狠狠在亚瑟手臂上咬了一下。亚瑟叫出声，用力抽回自己的手，沃蒂根跌跌爬爬，在黑暗中勾勒出一个荒唐的轮廓，他的动作毫无协调性，发出的声音像是什么受了伤的牲畜。亚瑟踢开那讨厌的锁链，听着自己愈来愈无计可施，愈来愈焦急的呼吸声。他从未碰到过这种情况，也许他低估了莫德雷德的残酷程度。

亚瑟咬紧牙关，最终还是打开了灯。他本已做好准备倾听沃蒂根的惨叫，然而沃蒂根却没有发出声音。亚瑟这回总算看见他了，他像只被猎人射中的鹿，一只手握住床脚使劲往前爬，在地上拖着两只脚。他还是穿着亚瑟昨天看见他时的那套衣服，睡袍里面是他自己的衬衫。亚瑟过去把他翻了过来，沃蒂根目光茫然地看着他，完全不认识他是谁。亚瑟注意到他竭力要藏起的地方，伸手到胯间一探，那里的布料已经湿了，还在不断漫出阵阵湿意。亚瑟把手放在那里时，沃蒂根垂着头，眼睛毫无生气地看着别处。亚瑟还是不敢相信光是开灯就让他失禁了。沃蒂根眼眶赤红，嘴唇干裂，头发里沾着自己的排泄物，和亚瑟昨天看见的那个自命不凡的沃蒂根判若两人。亚瑟伸手去解他的衣服时，他好像短暂认出了亚瑟是谁，死命躲开他的手，亚瑟不得不用上蛮力才把那件讨厌的，已经被汗水浸透的衬衫从他身上剥下来，他看见的那条胳膊上全是针眼子。沃蒂根把胳膊从他手里抽回，歪头瞧着他，嘶哑地笑了。

“我以为我叫你走了。”

“你叫了，但我又回来了，”亚瑟放软口气，“我不喜欢服从命令。”

小心将他挪到怀里，让他靠在自己膝头上，亚瑟脱下自己的衬衫给他盖上。沃蒂根的视线从他肩头挪开，落在那盏开着的灯上，牙齿重新格格作响，浑身发起抖来。他似乎又陷入恍惚之中。亚瑟把他抱下楼梯时，他再次哀求起来，有时候夹杂着小声的威胁，都是求莫德雷德不要那么做。亚瑟把他带回家，给他洗澡的时候，看见他大腿内侧和下腹有蜡烛留下的滴痕。有两次沃蒂根半夜醒来，挣扎着想要从他的公寓逃跑，亚瑟最后不得不把房门反锁。但沃蒂根拒绝回到房间里，也拒绝打开灯，最后亚瑟只得妥协，让他坐在自己怀里，枕着自己的肩膀睡觉，只有这时候他才稍微安静下来，不再歇斯底里或是攻击亚瑟。他的呼吸和他这个人一样鬼鬼祟祟的，好像总在提防着什么。把他带回家以后的第一个星期，亚瑟基本上过的是黑暗中的生活，打开一盏灯，甚至点燃一根火柴，都不可能。再微弱的光线都有可能重新唤醒沃蒂根的噩梦。

这样的生活让他精疲力竭，而且疲于奔命，但当沃蒂根清清楚楚地叫出他的名字，并且在黑暗中朝他信任地走过来的时候，很难说他曾经为此后悔过。他只是不知道如何让情况好起来。


	12. Chapter 12

这几天他已经习惯了开门以后看到的是血与黑暗，有时候他甚至觉得用不着马上睁开眼，因为眼前的景致不会有太多的不同。夜晚变得像是亚瑟的另一双眼睛，而沃蒂根就安然居住在里面，似乎这是他的保护色，为他提供了不变的屏障。有一次亚瑟在晚餐时间回来，发现他正在处理亟待烘烤的鸽子。沃蒂根把那只可怜的鸟剪掉翅膀，拔掉羽毛和细小的绒毛，手指伸进腹腔里清除内脏和更隐蔽的肺叶。料理台上滑溜溜的，到处都是血，清理出来的脏物和羽毛盛在一个碗里，沃蒂根的手指间全是禽鸟的皮和黏液的味道。他四只手指扒在开膛破肚的鸟儿内部，朝里一挖，再向外一垫，一翻，一大团纠在一起的肠子就掉了出来。亚瑟站在他身后望着那只无头的鸟，四肢张开，褪毛后的皮仍然保存完好，粉红色的肉已经露了出来，敞开着。沃蒂根打开水冲洗指头和手腕，亚瑟过去帮忙用细绳捆绑那只鸽子，绳子贴着皮肤勒进血肉时，他不愿去想那让他想到了什么。指腹的皮肤贴在料理干净的肉上，那触感滑不溜秋的，温热而带有腻味。亚瑟摆弄绳子时，沃蒂根便低头望着碗里祛下来的肠子和飞羽。

他话说得不多，有的时候他会突然找到亚瑟，把一只手放在他的胳膊上，并不抓住，只是像是抓不稳什么东西一样放在那里。他的眼睛适应了昏暗，在昏暗中变得更为敏捷，总能在意想不到的地方找到某种破绽。亚瑟没有确切地对他说过自己为什么要带他回来，他也没有问，当他像这样突然地抓住亚瑟，他往往站得比他自己平常允许的要近一些，声音里有种模糊的急切。“陪我坐一会，”沃蒂根要求道，“什么地方都行，把刀子拿开。我觉得我的瘾要犯了。”

他指的是莫德雷德给他注射的药物留下的那种瘾，而这是亚瑟最害怕他提出的要求。亚瑟每次无法抗拒地答应他以后，事情总会以同一种情况而结束。沃蒂根的手扣在他的衬衫上，背部痉挛而无法伸直，眼睛昏昏茫茫，很难说具体在看什么东西。晚间的冷风吹过来，哪怕只是一阵微不足道的风，他也会神经质地浑身筛糠一样抖得厉害。亚瑟陪他坐着，看他手里找出什么东西来掰扯：时而是一瓣橘子，时而是一颗子弹。亚瑟双手捧着只杯子，在他开始抓挠指甲时递给他水，每次这种事情发生，他自己浑然不知，只有上下跳动的喉结和仿佛燃烧着的目光表明他还是个活人。亚瑟光是克制住自己不去碰他，不在脸上流露出同情和怜悯的因子，就要花掉全部的精力。有一次他轻轻把手搭上沃蒂根的肩膀，沃蒂根断然拽住他手指，差点拧断他的手，过后，他从未为此道歉，但亚瑟明白了从此最好不要去打扰他。

沃蒂根真正受不了时会突然撞开亚瑟，冲向距离他最近的可以伤人的东西，刀子，花瓶甚至剃须刀，只要在这个时候阻止他，那就够了。亚瑟拦住他，把他拽到浴室里，锁上门任他踢打，沃蒂根低语切切，又是耍赖又是哀求，让亚瑟放他出去，亚瑟将他推到淋浴喷头下面，打开开关。沃蒂根会突然扑到他身上来，吻他，全身被冷水浸湿，衬衫贴在身上，冰冷而又急切，迫切得像是一团火，这团火却是冷的。他们会陷入疯狂而毫无道理的性爱当中，亚瑟的肩膀和背部留下抓痕，沃蒂根的身上留下浴室墙壁撞出来的淤青，嘴唇咬破，印上血点子，好几天都不会褪去。

尽管连亚瑟自己都不愿相信，但沃蒂根的情况似乎真的在好起来。一开始他到亚瑟这儿来时，一辆汽车在街道上驶过，对面公寓打开的一盏灯都会让他警觉而焦急地走来走去，要么便躲在门后。亚瑟永远忘不了第一次让沃蒂根自己进浴室的时候，他怔怔地站在那儿，似乎不明白这地方拿来干什么用，亚瑟半小时后回去，他的指甲在平滑的浴室墙壁瓷砖上抓挠，像要从什么地方逃出，指甲崩裂，弄出了血，他又拿头去撞镜子，一边冷笑一边舔留到嘴唇边的血迹。亚瑟不得不打开这个，关上那个，再让他看见水从水龙头里溢出来，告诉他：“水。”

十五天过后，沃蒂根已经基本上恢复到亚瑟过去所认识的那个他了。他喜欢做的事情和原来差不多，只不过现在变成了小规模的原始而嗜血的爱好.他可以把一只蚂蚁困在透明的盖子下面，观察它在困惑和绝望下试图逃离这个囚笼，就这样看上几个钟头，他解剖突然落到他们露台上的蝴蝶，他处理带血的肉，动作干净利落，绝不拖泥带水，他也习惯了亚瑟的存在，哪怕两人的关系偶尔会突然从互不干涉陡变到针锋相对的地步。亚瑟回家时，不需要再担心沃蒂根躲在门后或是房间的角落里，手里藏着锐器，沃蒂根虽然从来没提到过，但亚瑟开门以后，他会拖着步子，脚步期期艾艾地从门边出现，像是在等待亚瑟回来。他的视线迟疑地在亚瑟身上转一圈，似乎在确定他没事，才转身去干别的事情。这也许是意识到亚瑟现在是唯一一个站在他这边的人，但亚瑟更愿意认为他在期待自己出现，这样一想他会好受得多。有一次他走过去，刻意拦在沃蒂根面前，不让他离开，沃蒂根发急以后不知道怎么好，可怜巴巴拧着手心，像是想要攻击他却又舍不得，亚瑟看着他笑，他觉得这样就够了。

在亚瑟把沃蒂根从莫德雷德那里带回来的第二十天，他打开门，却发现自己走进灯光之中。他过去从未觉得电灯光是如此强烈和刺眼，沃蒂根不仅打开了所有的灯，还穿上了出门穿的衣服，袖子卷到手肘，指甲边缘是干净的，没有啃咬过的痕迹。他指了指桌上那几袋东西，对还在脱外套的亚瑟说：“我去了趟超市，买了一些必需品。今天晚上我们可以换换口味。”

“那么灯怎么办，它们可以开着？”亚瑟问。沃蒂根的举动不知为何让他有些心烦意乱，一只外套的袖子卡在了胳膊上，亚瑟直接把它扯了下来，将外套往椅背上一扔，坐了下来。

“为什么不能？”

“你确定可以？”亚瑟又说。

“我真的不知道你为什么这么问，”沃蒂根脸上的表情什么也没泄露，“帮我打开这些牡蛎。”

因为上一次我开灯的时候，你尿了自己一身。亚瑟暗自想道。他走过去，看沃蒂根打开牡蛎，沃蒂根把刀侧过来，在壳口敏捷地轻划，直到掏出内里肥美的肉，亚瑟的鼻间嗅到了淡淡的腥气，不知怎么的胃口大开。不能出任务也许真的让沃蒂根技痒，所以他总要找点什么来试试刀子，亚瑟意识到自己从未想到过沃蒂根恢复以后会怎么办，也许他会马上离开这里？他接过一个牡蛎，学沃蒂根的样子摆弄刀，壳被撬开，刀尖刺入得太深，捣进了牡蛎的肉里，壳突然崩开，汁水溅了出来，喷在亚瑟脸上，他狼狈地用T恤下摆擦擦脸，骂了一句。沃蒂根看着他，眼睛明亮，这是他很长一段时间以来第一次露出柔和的表情。亚瑟手握着刀子，愣住了。沃蒂根掰开他的手指，把弄坏的牡蛎拯救出来，粗粝的壳刮过亚瑟手掌内侧，亚瑟碰到了沃蒂根手里的刀，刀背和刃口之间的某个部位，凉凉的，平稳贴着他的手掠过。

亚瑟不由自主的吞咽了一下。他没有意识到那是种渴。这些天以来他一直忙于找到彼此关系的平衡点，但在突然之间意识到自己，那是一种完全不同的感觉。他看着沃蒂根的眼睛深处，得到了相同的答案。沃蒂根突然伸出手，捏了捏他的手背。

他们坐下来吃了晚餐。

他很快注意到沃蒂根并不像他自己声称的那样没有受到灯光的影响，餐刀碰到碟子的频率比以往更频繁了一些，而且沃蒂根的手腕在抖。一种细小的抖动，但亚瑟注意到了。他吃到一半，把椅子推向后面站起来，走到电灯开关旁，但他还没伸手，沃蒂根的声音就传了过来。

“让它开着，亚瑟。”

“那么你现在不再怕灯光了，”亚瑟站在开关旁，回头看他，“可以在灯下做任何事？”

“我正在一盏灯下面吃饭呢，不是吗？”

“这么说来你已经完全恢复了。”

“没错。”

亚瑟回到桌旁，但不是回到自己那侧，而是走到了沃蒂根的椅子后头。沃蒂根切割食物的动作慢下来，有些生硬，刀口还是偶尔会磕到盘子，以沃蒂根过去的一贯作风，这实在是不太可能。亚瑟抬头随意望了眼灯光，只是为了确认它开着。然后他抬起一只手，放到沃蒂根的肩膀上，沃蒂根抖了一下，那或许是亚瑟的错觉。亚瑟的手顺着肩膀探下去，来到衬衫的开口处，手指挑开纽扣和纽扣之间的开口，但并没有碰到皮肤，沃蒂根很急地呼出空气，却又小心翼翼地吸进来，像是吸进肺里的空气会烫着他似的。亚瑟俯身，脸凑近沃蒂根的耳朵。

“那么这个也没问题？”

向里吸了口气，沃蒂根咬牙嘶声说“是——”说到一半就断了，他回过头，挑衅地望着亚瑟，眼睛里有火气，似乎从未害怕过任何东西。他主动抬起身子，胳膊扫掉桌上的盘子，亚瑟一手抓住他的髋骨贴向自己，另一只手按住他的脖子向下压，沃蒂根趴伏在桌子上，侧着头，灯光映在他的眼睛里，摇晃不定。亚瑟贴上去，调整着位置，他从未在灯下看过沃蒂根这时候的样子，沃蒂根眼里的狠毒能吃人，身体却软绵绵的。亚瑟把手伸进沃蒂根衬衫后面，指关节刮着脊背，从颈后一直到腰部。沃蒂根失神地睁着眼，亚瑟再逗弄他一会，眼皮耷拉下去，泪水竟然从紧闭的眼睛里流出来，亚瑟倒是有些意外。他还要仔细看时，沃蒂根把头转了过去。他想停住，沃蒂根却抓住他的手，硬是往前放。亚瑟只得继续下去，这桩意外弄得他们两个心里都带了层隔阂，很不舒服。亚瑟也不知道是扫兴还是什么，就是觉得窒闷。他将沃蒂根翻过来，把他推到桌子中央，灯光打在他身上，他窒住呼吸，浑身漫过一阵抽搐，眼盯着灯。亚瑟醒觉过来自己在做什么的时候，沃蒂根已经上气不接下气地说起情来，左右转着脑袋，一时看着灯，一时看着亚瑟的脸。他把椅子踢翻了，腿还在无意义地狂乱抽动，一只膝盖像是怕生的兔子那样在亚瑟手掌中索索地抖。

“不……再给我一点时间……如果这就是你想要的，我们可以……我们可以换种方式……”

他叹气走开去，关上灯，他回转过来的时候，沃蒂根已经从餐桌上滑下来，跌着步子在黑暗中走。他走不成一道直线，撞着墙壁的拐角，带倒花瓶，他走过亚瑟刚才的座位，绊在椅子上。灯灭以后，他的动作变快了，带着本能的机敏。亚瑟要花上一点时间才能跟上他，找到他在哪。亚瑟找到他时，他站在地下室的楼梯上，正在用牙齿咬掉一瓶酒。正是牙齿磕在瓶盖上发出的细小声音让亚瑟找到他的，亚瑟知道他还在颤栗。亚瑟距他一段距离停下。

“我想要的不仅仅是这个，”亚瑟说，“好吧，也许包括这个。但我把你从莫德雷德那里救出来不是为了这个原因，用不着认为欠了我些什么。我的意思是这不是一场交易。”

沃蒂根前后摇晃着身子，抱着膝盖。亚瑟没有再听到他那急遽的呼吸声，才大着胆子往前走了几步。“如果你还没有完全恢复，你不需要装出已经没事的样子。我知道要克服这一切没这么简单，我也没有要求你——我的意思是没必要这样。我不是莫德雷德，没必要撒谎。”

他看见的那背影不再神经质地摇晃，他再往前走了一步，听了听。疑惑地在空气中嗅了嗅，没有血腥味，沃蒂根应该没有拿到尖锐的东西伤到自己，亚瑟放下心来。他走到沃蒂根的正后方，看着他的头顶。沃蒂根已经不再颤抖了，但一半酒液洒在身上看起来也好不了多少。亚瑟陡然有点后悔破坏了这个夜晚。“我也不是我的父亲。”他补充道。

这句话起了作用，沃蒂根伸手在楼梯台阶上撑了两下，站了起来。他转过头颅，慢慢昂起，看着亚瑟。亚瑟又朝他走近一些，直到两人脸贴着脸。沃蒂根退开些许，低头看手里的酒瓶，他抬起手，虽然动作依然不稳，但把大半瓶酒都灌进了胃里，然后用袖子擦了擦嘴，亚瑟伸出手按在他手中的酒瓶上，他把瓶子接过来时，沃蒂根没有反对。亚瑟再靠近，沃蒂根跌了一下，挨进他怀里。亚瑟伸手碰到他脸，湿漉漉的一片，沃蒂根对他说了句什么，亚瑟把他放开。他挨着沃蒂根在台阶上坐下来，沃蒂根在木台阶上转动那个瓶盖。

它快速转动几圈后停了下来，在半空中摇晃，最后啪一声落在地上。

“我怕灯，是从小时候开始的，”沃蒂根说，“尤瑟总能跑掉，留下来的总是我，有一次我们偷的这个家伙把我关了起来，他——尤瑟总会回来带我走，我没有对他提到过这些事。后来我们成年以后，在街头瞎混过一段时间。就是那时，莫德雷德发现了我的这个弱点，加以利用，那是很久以后的事了。每次我不愿意参与莫德雷德的那些勾当，他就利用这点对付我。尤瑟结婚以后，莫德雷德找到我，花言巧语，说我和尤瑟散伙是好事，说我应该跟着他干。反正无处可去，我就答应了，没想到他变本加厉——他通过我找到过尤瑟，想让尤瑟和他合作，尤瑟拒绝了。他把这记在了我的头上。实在忍受不了的时候，我去找过你的父亲，多数是因为我没钱花，或是无路可逃，但他拒绝了我，他说莫德雷德是个渣滓，说我是个和渣滓合作的畜生，他一直认为我会对你或者伊戈瑞恩不利，现在想起来他大概也没说错。”

他停下来，亚瑟一直听着，没有插话。“我想过杀了莫德雷德，也尝试过，”沃蒂根停顿一会，听着自己声音的回音，“但唯一能杀他的人是尤瑟，而他已经死了。你可以说我是自作自受。”

亚瑟站起来，顺着楼梯往上走，离开地下室。他刚刚上了两级台阶，沃蒂根不知何时站起来，迈上两级台阶，站在亚瑟身后。亚瑟停住，过了一会，又往上走了两级，沃蒂根也同样往上走了两步。亚瑟站住，沃蒂根走上他们之间那两级台阶，贴在他背部，一只胳膊顺着肋下伸过来，然后是另一只，两只胳膊在他跟前环紧，他贴上来时亚瑟震了一下：他身上都是酒，他做出这样主动邀请的姿态好像还是第一次，但他做得很自然，而且还很倨傲。

“我不会再跑了，”沃蒂根的声音低而绵软，“这里没有灯。你可以继续刚才被打断的事。”

亚瑟如果有一点清醒，就会甩开他的手。但亚瑟从台阶上转了过去，跟着沃蒂根下到底部。

生活在逐步恢复正常，亚瑟的公寓终于也能像别人的房子一样灯火通明了，这件事亚瑟觉得是沃蒂根第二天在地下室里，在他身旁醒来时就已经决定了。当沃蒂根决定了什么以后，他并不会去理会自己生理上的抵制，他再也没有说过像那天晚上在地下室里说过那些，甚至表现得像是那一幕没发生过似的。房子里开着灯，如果他实在受不了了，他会突然看向亚瑟。

他的眼睛里好像有个秘密。

亚瑟站起来，关上灯，沃蒂根叹息着平静下来，在沙发上躺下，把头搁在亚瑟的膝盖上。

亚瑟在这样的安静中有片刻的犹豫，但他渐渐在怀疑中放松下来。他的大腿上有另一个人的重量和均匀的呼吸声，沙发的背部靠上他的肩部肌肉时，他才意识到自己一直绷着身体。当他松弛下来，眼睛就不再抵触黑暗，他能看见无灯的光线中所有事物的轮廓，黑暗柔柔勾勒出沃蒂根垂在身侧的胳膊和陷入沙发内的身躯，像从上面抚过。沃蒂根闭着眼睛，像睡着了。

“你得再看一遍录像。”

“我看过了。”沃蒂根说。

“再看一次，和我一起，”亚瑟觉得自己此时的口气特别像父亲，“你也许忽略了什么东西。”

沃蒂根在他腿上翻了个身，仰头瞧着他。“麦西亚告诉你的事情，不能当真。我什么也没有忽略，你该听贝德维尔的劝告，毕竟他是尤瑟的朋友。我杀了那个男人，就是这么简单。”

亚瑟夜不能寐，从床上下来，看了一眼还在熟睡的沃蒂根的后脑勺。他把腿挪到床沿，坐在床边，抓起放在床头柜上的电子钟看了眼时间。夜里三点十五分。亚瑟蹑手蹑脚走出房间，带上房门，把监控录像塞进槽口，再看了一遍。亚瑟比任何人都希望麦西亚在信口开河，然而在亚瑟童年的时候，尤瑟就告诉过他一些只有尤瑟的儿子和他的妻子才知道的事情。

“记住这个，儿子，”尤瑟把他抱在怀里，在他耳边低语，“当我没办法照看你们的时候，你要学会保护你的母亲；你要学会辨别危险的讯号，因为我不能每次都来救你。即使在同一间屋子里的时候，我们也有可能收到监视。如果这个记号出现在屋子里，就意味着有狙击手盯上你了，这时你得带着母亲逃到安全的地方去。你记住了吗？这是我和你之间的安全讯号。”

回放，定格，再播放，亚瑟果然在画面里看到了那个记号，它固定在沃蒂根的后方。

房间里传来沃蒂根叫他名字的声音，亚瑟退出带子，把它放回原处，回到房间。沃蒂根在床上仰卧着，手搁在腹部，亚瑟回到床上时他告诉亚瑟，他接手了一个任务，明天就要开始。

第二天沃蒂根出门前，亚瑟看着他在镜子前用刮胡刀刮脸。他放下刮胡刀，擦去下颚残余的泡沫，套上吸烟外套，看起来像个去公园散步的绅士。亚瑟知道这一天早晚会来，不过他的感觉很复杂，因为他不知道沃蒂根还会不会回来，没有什么限定这种关系，除了血缘和谋杀以外。沃蒂根侧过头，迎上亚瑟的目光。“看上去怎么样？”

“像有一片雪花在肩膀上，”亚瑟说，“尤瑟过去喜欢这样说。他说你在出任务以前，应该永远觉得，像是有一片雪花在你的肩膀上，而你的任务是别让它融化，至少别融化得太快。”

沃蒂根沉稳地凝视了他一阵，突然说道：“我说谎了。我确实想要你，并且想让你成为我一个人的。考虑一下这个吧，侄子，发生的事，已经无法弥补了。在我回来以后给我一个回答。”

这番话像是最后落在亚瑟肩膀上的一片雪花，他有种感觉，不会再遇到相同的另一片了。沃蒂根说完这话，走到他跟前，抓住他的肩膀，拥抱了他，随后推开亚瑟，大步而坚定地朝门外走去。


	13. Chapter 13

沃蒂根离开后，亚瑟打了几个电话。他离开家的时候，时间刚好是早上的九点五十分。他坐上驾驶室，没有立刻发动引擎，而是独自坐了好几分钟。挡风玻璃上有一块污迹，在副驾驶位置正对出去的角落，但不影响视野。他从镜子里看到街上有两个孩子在玩球。

几分钟后他启动车子的时候，裤兜里装着用钱包里的零钞和其中一个玩球的孩子换来的口香糖。打方向盘的过程中，他的牙齿机械地咀嚼着，好像那样能缓解紧张，并且使得他的计划感觉上更加合理。实际上这块黏糊糊的东西早已经没有任何味道，变得像橡胶一样在他的口腔里拉扯。亚瑟在手套箱里找出沃蒂根留下的卷烟纸，把它卷起来，扔进装咖啡的泡沫塑料杯里，杯子现在已经空了。他下车时，杯里有好几个这样皱成一团的卷纸，他把杯子扔进垃圾桶。下车前，他打开手套箱，取出一把放在里面的手枪，退出弹夹，检视子弹，再打开保险。备用弹夹一共有两个，他也把它们带上了，就放在原来装口香糖的口袋里。

汽车旅馆总共有三层，停车场西侧一个牌子上闪烁着没有什么亮度的灯管，告诉他这间旅馆的名字。大堂里值早班的人在打瞌睡，报纸盖在脸上。他从大堂看了眼停车场上的车辆，有辆越野吉普在那儿，亚瑟认出了车牌号。亚瑟的车正好停在它的对面，中间夹着一条狭窄的过道。亚瑟屈起指关节，敲敲夹板做成的接待台，接待员坐直身子，茫然望着前方，随后看见了亚瑟。“住几个晚上？”他咕哝，伸手抓了抓脖子后面的某个地方。

“我来找个人。告诉我他住几号房间，我自己上去就行。”

接待员看了他一会，弯腰去捡起那张报纸，亚瑟耐心地等着他。他直起腰来的时候，手握着电话听筒，座机放在大腿上。他拨了个号码，但没有听到接通的响声。亚瑟两只胳膊肘撑在柜台上，张开右手，给他看手中电话线的接口。“你是在找这个吗？”

这人看看他，又看看挂满房间钥匙的那面墙，放下话筒。“我不希望有什么麻烦。”

“你也不会有，”亚瑟用手给他理了理领结，对他微笑，“只要告诉我他住在哪就行。”

他上到二楼时，已经想好了今年的圣诞愿望，如果这件事情成功，或者哪怕说没有失败吧，他要到一个有海滩的地方去过上一段时间，也许找份海滩救生员的工作，也许和沃蒂根一起去，回来时给布鲁带用鲨鱼牙齿做成的纪念品。想到沃蒂根，他的脚步又涣散下来。他在要找的房间前停下，拔出枪，看了看走廊两侧。紧挨着这个房间，有个房间挂着请勿打扰的牌子。亚瑟看了一会那个房间，但并没有走过去。那个请勿打扰的牌子上面系着一条红绳子。他看了那条红绳一阵，扭过头来，敲敲眼前的房门，两下轻，一下重。门开了，亚瑟把枪顶在前来开门的人的两眼正中，没有马上进去。他的一只脚踩住地毯的边界，一只脚还在走廊上。

“你身上的东西。”

走廊上的静谧持续了一会。过了一阵，一把霰弹枪被慢慢推了出来，枪上的保险还没拉开，亚瑟抬起靴子踩住那枪，重复了一遍刚才的话。在霰弹枪被推出来以后不久，一把手枪扔到了走廊上，枪托在地毯上发出闷闷的响声，像是有人把硬币扔进易拉罐里。

房间里的人一直站在原来的位置上，他的影子和房间里的黑暗融在一起，他好像没有轮廓，也没有影子，就是一团漆黑的混沌。亚瑟拿枪顶在他双眼中间这么久，他一直没有开口。手枪是小口径的左轮，有一个精致的鳄鱼皮枪套，枪套上的钦钮是象牙做的，霰弹枪则要粗糙得多，枪管被锯短了，木头枪托有的地方已经变了颜色——那是年深日久渗进去的血迹，已经无法去掉了。亚瑟逆光辨认着对方的轮廓，心想自己此时在对方眼中恐怕一清二楚。

亚瑟把手枪踢到好几码以外，蹲下来捡霰弹枪。在他把枪端到与腰齐平的位置的时候，房间里的人仍然纹丝不动。亚瑟朝里走了一步，那人也向后退了一步。等到他们都进入房中以后，他才看清莫德雷德的脸。背对光线，灰发在莫德雷德的肩上散开，让他的神色更显得冷峻。

“我知道你为什么来。”

“是吗？”

“如果是我想的那个原因，”莫德雷德说，“那么你实在是太不了解沃蒂根这个人了。”

亚瑟从大堂离开时，早班接待员已经不看报纸了，改玩单人纸牌游戏。停车场的地面变得比他来的时候更为炙热，太阳使得一切的温度升高了。

拉开车门后，亚瑟安静地站了一会。他躬下身体，用手肘把车门顶开，钻了进去，他的肋骨一侧有些发热，但还没有到动弹不得的地步。他盯着车辆前方看了一会，又似乎哪也没看，他只知道自己的呼吸声均匀而有力，像是隔了一张报纸，在耳边不远处响起来，又传回到他的意识里。

亚瑟抻直身子，后背顶上驾驶座椅，肩膀窝进皮革里，就着这个姿势休息了一阵，一面用眼角余光留心停车场上的车辆。没有一辆车动弹，停车场安安静静，他刚才出来的大堂也没有人跟着出来。看来莫德雷德信守了承诺。他闭上眼睛，过了一会重又睁开，看着镜子里的自己。他将后腰插着的那把鳄鱼皮枪套的枪抽出来，连同那把匕首，很快地扔进手套箱里。他的手动起来很陌生，感觉不像自己的，亚瑟把虎口抬到眼睛的高度，瞧了一眼上面的皮肤，那里有一滴血。他像看不到那血一样把这只手放到方向盘上，过后是另一只，随后把钥匙插进点火器，将车倒出停车场。驶过莫德雷德那辆道奇时，他的脑海里短暂掠过撞向莫德雷德的后车牌号码的画面，他在方向盘上的一只手指抽动了一下，肩膀紧了紧。但最终还是挂上挡，让车子直接开了过去，抛下莫德雷德的车，离开旅馆前的空地。

从现在开始，他觉得他忘掉了一件很重要的事。等红灯的时候，这件事回到了他脑海里。

 

沃蒂根买了一份地图。在出租车后座上，他将地图在膝盖上摊开，掏出一支红色马克笔，那是他在任务结束后在目标的办公桌上拿的。他拔掉笔盖，用牙咬住，仔细辨认地图上的地名，他用马克笔圈出了几个地方，为了看得更清楚些，五指张开，掌根平平贴在地图上，一寸一寸地挪动。有时他手中的笔悬停在某个地名上，仿佛在考虑什么，他看一眼出租车司机，看一眼窗外，再看一眼地图，街灯已经亮了起来，时而一盏灯映照在计程车的车窗上，这时沃蒂根便别过头去，要将视线藏起来一般，断开与地图的接触。

盖子盖回去以后，笔在地图上转来转去，沃蒂根也不管它。“是个好地方。”司机说。

“什么？”他一开口，沃蒂根闭起眼睛，然后又突然睁开瞧了他一眼。

“你在看的，”那人又说，“是加利福尼亚的地图，不是吗？”

“也可能是华雷斯，或者埃尔帕索，或者别的什么地方。我的意思是你不可能弄得清楚，你不可能只看上一眼就知道是什么样的地图。我可能是个逃犯，你想过吗？如果是那样，为了预防你告诉警察，我可能在下车以前会对你做出点什么事。”

出租车司机不说话了。过了一阵，他瞧了瞧后座的沃蒂根。“你不会的。你会吗？”

沃蒂根很厌烦似的低头看自己搁在地图上的手指，又抬头看着对方。“干好你自己的事。”

最后，他在地图上圈出了五个地点。眯起眼睛，对了一下这五个地点，他把地图按原样叠起来，塞进牛仔裤后兜里。他甩开打火机顶盖，点着了烟。在车后座抽烟的时候，沃蒂根胳膊下面的枪套露了出来，司机看他一眼，捏紧方向盘，又看他一眼。沃蒂根什么话也没说。到了以后，他从钱包里掏出钞票来付账。钞票中有一张沾着血，司机飞快地叠起来，塞进工装衬衫的口袋里。沃蒂根站在出租车停靠站，看着那辆车开走，直到车牌号码已经在视野里看不见了，才迈步离开那儿。他把红色马克笔扔进路边的草丛里。

亚瑟的住处没有亮灯。

沃蒂根适应了门边的黑暗以后，反手把门带上。他回来的时候，亚瑟已经睡着了。沃蒂根摸黑穿过起居室，走向厨房，在那里打开冰箱门看了看。厨房里比起居室亮一些，关上冰箱门以后，不太费劲就能看清周围的东西。他靠在洗手台前，已经踢掉鞋子的脚踏在冰冷的地板上，他就那么站在那里望着外面的夜色。过了一会儿，他躬下身，把一只脚的短袜脱下来，团成一团塞进对应的兜里，再用这只脚的脚趾去够另一只，很快，他便赤脚站在洗手槽前，裤兜里塞着两只袜子，袜子一头只有一小部分露在外面。他给自己倒了杯冰水，喝一小口，站在那儿看着厨房到亚瑟卧室的过道，然后又喝了一小口。亚瑟的房门虚掩着，留了一道几码宽的细缝，通常沃蒂根因为任务而夜归的夜里，亚瑟都会把门留着，现在已经是夜里两点了。

他站在那里看了一会，把杯子抬起来，咕嘟咕嘟喝完那杯水，这次喝的速度快了一些。杯中的液体全都进了他的喉咙里以后，他把杯子搁在洗手槽里，脱下西装外套抓在一只手里，再次回到冰箱跟前，用另一只手拉开冰箱门。他取出两排冰格，用外套裹住它们的底部，放在厨房的料理台上。冰格滴滴答答往外流水，渗透了垫在下面的深蓝色西装。沃蒂根随手拿了把搁在刀架上的小刀，撬出一些冰块，用手帕随便裹了裹，覆在额头的伤口上。冰碰触到那儿的时候，他吸了一大口气，几乎拱起脊背，随即姿势恢复了正常。他把冰块垫在那里直到冰完全融化，浸湿了手帕。亚瑟的房内没有动静，沃蒂根转过身去，把手帕在水槽里拧了几下，但动作当即顿住了。他皱着眉头，眉间突然掠过某种神情。他掏出打火机，掀开顶盖，火苗照亮了水槽里的东西，洗手槽的去水口里有混合着血迹的纱布残余，充其量不过几根纱线，但沃蒂根看见了。他想了一会，用脚踩开垃圾桶的盖子，蹲着身子，借着火光看了一眼里头。他看见一颗三点五七口径的子弹，还有几枚空弹壳，他关上打火机。

他独自一人站在那里轻轻笑了一声，对自己摇摇头。“尤瑟，”他低声说，“你一定很骄傲。”

接下来，他花了一点时间给自己戴上一次性手套，薄薄的塑胶薄膜套上一只指头，然后是另一只。沃蒂根把紧贴着皮肤的橡胶拉平整，让手指能在里面舒适地伸展开来。他转动手指，接下来是手腕，塑料的气味遮盖了皮肤上原本的汗水味。等到做完这个简单的动作以后，他的额头已经满是汗珠，汗水甚至渗到了他的眼睛里头，残留在背上的汗让肉体觉得笨拙，似乎不属于自己。沃蒂根闭上眼，好隔绝流到睫毛内侧的汗，眉毛上的汗珠已经顺着他的下巴滴下来，他用扣得紧紧的衬衫袖口按了一下那道汗水。他听到了自己的心跳声，还有呼吸的节奏，就在这时他意识到，他并没有自己想象的那样镇定，尽管他很清楚接下来会发生什么事情。

在黑暗中，沃蒂根听着秒钟一格一格向前走动。他给了自己十秒钟的时间，十秒一到，他走出厨房，转过屋角，朝亚瑟的房间走去，他在路过起居室时，看也没朝那头看一眼。视线停留在一个看不见的，走在他前面的人的小腿处，这使得他看起来像是低头留意着地面，也使得他在推开亚瑟的卧室房门时，看上去姿势更为谦恭。他用肘部推开门以后，亚瑟依然在床上躺着，被子盖到肩膀上，半张脸陷入枕头中。被子在他的腰间鼓鼓囊囊地堆起来，弄出很多褶皱，不过沃蒂根知道这也许是因为亚瑟睡觉时总是很不安分的缘故。亚瑟睡觉的方向正对着沃蒂根进来的门口，一只手搁在脸边，一只胳膊挨着身体在被子下面。沃蒂根站在床头柜旁边，由于方才把头低得过低，现在看亚瑟反倒像在抬头。沃蒂根伸手去碰台灯的开关，却在半途中改变方向，伸往搁在床头的电话的听筒。他把话筒拿起来听了听，线路是断的。

和他估计的差不多。

亚瑟的睡相看起来有点冒傻气，沃蒂根从来没有在这种情况下仔细打量过他。亚瑟侧身睡着，脸挨在枕头里，一只手搁在旁边，眉宇间竟还有些天真的神情。他的头发里都是汗，T恤贴紧在背肌上，随着呼吸一起一伏。沃蒂根把电话听筒轻轻搁回去，注视着亚瑟的脸和他下颚上冒出的胡茬，觉得有种怪异的陌生，但却又比想象中更为熟悉。他不知道亚瑟正在做的是个什么样的梦，也许是个噩梦，鉴于亚瑟的咬肌咬得紧紧的，而且像尤瑟一样，腾出被子的那只手死死揪住床单的一角，用力得骨节都突了出来，手背上的青筋暴露。在某些方面，亚瑟和他的父亲非常相像，沃蒂根过去也许没意识到这一点，这是一种随着年龄增长而不由自主出现的相似性，恐怕亚瑟自己都没有意识到。沃蒂根盯住他的脸，片刻以后，他发现自己的视线已经挪到了亚瑟的脖颈间，盯着那儿的颈动脉，在他的视线本能地转换目标的时候，他头脑空空地什么没想。现在回自己的房间拿把枪还来得及，沃蒂根告诉自己，不能用你带在身上那一把，因为那已经在今天的任务里出现过了。你该回自己的房间去取枪。

但他没有。在亚瑟的身边坐下来时，他同样没有经过思考，身体本能地就做出了行动。不过在那以前他还是得确认一个想法，他伸手快速碰了一下那盏台灯的开关，光线一闪随即灭了，像快门一闪。沃蒂根的食指迅速在开关上滑过又倒回来，因此灯只亮了不到四分之一秒。开关是正常的，灯泡也没被取掉，沃蒂根估摸完以后，放心了。看来亚瑟什么也不知道。

亚瑟在睡眠中咕哝了一句什么，翻了个身。床垫随着他的动作而凹陷下去，他好像感到寒冷一样地拽过大半张被子。床垫内的弹簧吱呀响着，亚瑟的一条腿横过床单，换了个更舒服的姿势，背部在床的中央伸展开来。现在他背对着沃蒂根，而且俯卧在床上。沃蒂根用了点力，从床边坐起来，想看看这样是否会惊醒亚瑟，亚瑟似乎什么也没有感觉到。沃蒂根站得更近了些，几乎按在床垫一侧，膝盖抵在床罩上，他听到亚瑟的鼾声。

沃蒂根伸出手，落在亚瑟的头顶，短短的发丝掠过他手指的时候，他心里有种奇特的感觉。

有那么一瞬间他想让这一刻停下，随后他意识到，再也没有那样的时候了。

冰块的触感还残留在他的脸侧，他不确定自己感觉到的那些凉凉的，蠕动着划过脸颊的液体是冰水还是汗水，它们干扰他的计划，让他很不舒服，这种事情过去还没发生过。他试着伸出舌头舔掉这些液体，然而有一部分划过他的嘴角，肆意在他脸上奔流，不过又有谁在乎呢？沃蒂根冷漠地想道，现在是晚上，没人会看到他如此狼狈，没人会知道他在拔出枪以前像一根在春天融化的结冰的小松枝一样傻。他拔出插在衬衫后摆里的枪，布料贴着他的手滑了过去，动作太急，不过依然没有发出声音：现在他只想赶紧把这件讨厌的工作做完。沃蒂根推开保险，枪口对准亚瑟的后脑勺，消声器向外怒张着，本身就像子弹。有所动作以前，他调整了一下角度，他不希望在最后的时刻有织物纤维粘在亚瑟脑后的伤口上，向枕头开火就是有这个弊端。他可以从耳后打入颅骨，这是他能做到的最大限度。

他一直保持着这个姿势，直到胳膊开始酸痛，仍然迟迟没有下定决心。随后他意识到，自己永远也不会下定决心。他尽可能地让手指绊在扳机上，但他甚至感觉不到自己的手指，也感觉不到身体的任何一个部分，这和他知道自己会杀死尤瑟，又或是卡缇娅的那类情况一点也不一样。沃蒂根觉得一阵心悸气促，他站在那里等着那种感觉过去，等自己的呼吸恢复正常，好在心跳的间隙扣动扳机。他认为自己最终会找到勇气的，但那时亚瑟的声音响了起来。

“你动得了手吗？”

“不行。”沃蒂根坦白承认道。比起亚瑟醒着这个事实，他自己虚软的胳膊更让他震惊。

亚瑟转过来，眼睛在黑暗中睁开，静静地看着他。

“我也不行。”亚瑟说，随即掀开被子。沃蒂根看到他一直躲在被子下面的那只胳膊握着一把改短了的霰弹枪，里面有六发猎熊的子弹，任何一发都能把沃蒂根轰烂，而他的裤腰带上还插着一把手枪，两把枪都处在开了保险的状态。亚瑟抽出那只胳膊，坐起身来，把两脚放到床沿时，沃蒂根看到他的手指早已扣在了枪的扳机上。亚瑟在沃蒂根的视线下把霰弹枪搁到床头柜上，接着是那把手枪。几乎就在他放下枪的同时，沃蒂根手里的武器落在床单上，亚瑟把它拾起来，搁在膝盖上看了看正面，又翻过去看了看背面。他什么也没说，只是把这把枪推过去，枪口朝外，连同其余的放到一起。他在床边晾着两只脚，双臂伸直撑在床单上，低头想着什么，沃蒂根闻到了碘酒和消毒酒精的味道。亚瑟身上的伤藏在黑暗里，这解释了他为什么把一侧身体藏起来。亚瑟抬头向他看过来，正好遇到沃蒂根的目光。

亚瑟耸了耸肩膀。“我知道你为什么说那番话，你想让我放松警惕。”

“你开始了解我了。”

亚瑟咧开嘴，朝他毫无机心地一笑。“我说过了，我会给你一个完美的机会杀我。对你的那个问题，这就是我的答案。”

亚瑟挪动两腿，重新回到床上躺下，这回仰躺着，看着天花板若有所思。沃蒂根闭上眼睛，吁了口气，好像放弃了什么。他再次睁开眼睛时，往床的方向跨了一大步，他的手指探入亚瑟搁在床单上的手掌里，亚瑟的手没动，沃蒂根也没动。没多久，亚瑟紧紧抓住了他的手指，掌背，随后是整个手掌，亚瑟的虎口掐在他的手腕上，用力握着，片刻后亚瑟把他的手放回到床单上，两人已经十指紧握在一起。沃蒂根爬上床，在亚瑟身边躺下，手仍然在亚瑟手里。亚瑟转过身，喃喃问了个问题，沃蒂根好一阵才反应过来亚瑟在问的是什么。

“因为你为了我去找莫德雷德，”沃蒂根盯着天花板，自言自语，“从来没有人为我做过任何事情而不求回报，从来没有——除了尤瑟。你知道这很可能是个圈套，但你还是去了。我想是因为这个。”

在黑暗中，亚瑟捏了捏他的手心。沃蒂根听着自己的呼吸，往亚瑟的方向靠了过去。

“你杀我父亲那天，他手下的一名狙击手也瞄准了你的要害，麦西亚说尤瑟也想要杀你，是真的，但他最后还是没有给出开火的讯号——也许因为你先对付了他，也许因为他临时心软了。如果你和我一起看一次那柄带子，我就会告诉你这一切，我告诉你这些不是因为原谅了你，或者我认为你杀了尤瑟情有可原，而是因为我知道你也给了我一个机会杀你，但我错过了那次机会。”

“那本来是一个完美的机会，”沃蒂根想了想说道，“那盏灯。”

他身侧响起亚瑟柔和低沉的呼吸声。半晌过后，亚瑟说：“说得对啊。”沃蒂根撑起手肘，看向亚瑟，亚瑟仰起身子，吻上他的嘴唇。


End file.
